Aku-Po
by Lion warrior
Summary: In a world where Tai-Lung defeated Po and rules the Valley of Peace, another panda comes to the scene. But he's not your typical panda. Is this Po in disguise or a worse threat?
1. The Beginning

Aku-Po

 **Do not own anything but my own ideas. I'm surprised I thought of this.**

* * *

Tai-Lung glared around the room of his throne. His menacing face made all the duck servants of the Jade Palace nervous. It seemed as if their nervousness only invoked his anger. "PAH!" He grunted, storming out of his seat and going outside of the Hall of Heroes.

Tai-Lung, the infamous criminal of the Valley of Peace, the former student of Shifu, had defeated Po in their confrontation. Not only that, he had figured out the Wuxi Fingerhold when Po inaccurately did it. He banished the panda to who knows where. The point was he was dead. Tai-Lung accomplished, being the Dragon Warrior. But he didn't know what that meant. He looked back at the Moon Pool. He had tossed he Dragon Scroll in it because it had nothing. He tried using fire, water, different mixtures. Still nothing. For now, he was in the middle of deciding what to do, and he had two choices. One, rule the village. Two, destroy it anything in it. The whole Valley of Peace was in fear. Tai-Lung had wolf soldiers everywhere. Former crooks and bandits from the prison. No one was allowed to leave.

"Grrr," Tai-Lung grumbled. This wasn't the life he dreamed of when having the power of the Dragon Warrior title. What was left? Suddenly, there was a loud ruckus from the dungeon. A wolf soldier ran up the stairs.

"Master Tai-Lung. She's doing it again!"

"I'm getting tired of this," Tai blurted out as he marched down to the dark, damp dungeon. He passed the cells where he kept Crane, Viper, Monkey, and a special cage for Mantis. Shifu was chained around his waist to the wall in his cage. However, Tigress's was more... grim. A small metal window slid open to a pitch black cave-like room in the mountain. Tai-Lung knew she was in there, even if he couldn't see her. Suddenly, Tigress's sharp claws slashed at the door, trying to break the bearings. "SHUT IT!"

"Having trouble?" Shifu jested. Tai-Lung glared at his old master.

"Be glad that I haven't killed you all yet," The snow leopard snarled.

"I wouldn't count you as sentimental, Tai-Lung," Shifu replied above Tigress's snarling.

"It's a conquest, Shifu. I like to have trophies," Tai-Lung smirked. Then he growled at Tigress's snarling. "SHUT UP!" He banged on her door. Then she hideously laughed rang. "She's mad!"

"No, she's just messing with you," Monkey joked. Tai-Lung grunted as he stormed away. The soldiers went with him.

"Keep it up, Tigress and the sweet release of death may come," Mantis sighed.

"We must have hope," Viper argued. "The panda would have said, 'Warriors don't quit'." Everyone fell silent at the mention of him.

"Po," Tigress sadly sighed.

"I shouldn't have allowed him to fight. I should have-" Shifu stopped in between closing his eyes at the guilt. In Tigress's cell, it was a lot bigger than it looked. There was one small hole that allowed a hint of life. Much too small and thick to punch through, but it let a 9-inch diameter round spot of light for the daytime. She would always stare at the light during that time.

"Po." Tigress sighed. After the snarling and gnashing, that was the only word that she spoke.

"What do you think his dad is doing?" Monkey asked the others.

"He's probably too grieved to run his shop," Crane replied.

"Po," Tigress moaned.

"Maybe she is going mad," Monkey whispered to Viper.

"Monkey!"

"Think about it. That's the only word she's said since we've been in this cage and that was two months ago. I'm worried that Tai-Lung will finish her off if she's gone completely mad."

"I'm not," Tigress spoke from her closed cell. That surprised everyone. "There's nothing that Tai-Lung can do to make me lose myself."

"Then why are you doing the whole snarling thing?"

"You'll see. It's a matter of time," Tigress said. "But... I do wish Po was here. Po."

"And she's back to the creepy talking," Monkey sighed as he went to bed. Shifu crawled to the corner of his cell to speak privately with Tigress.

"Tigress, are you well?"

"No, Master Shifu. We're prisoners here. The Valley of Peace cowers in fear. The innocent panda is... gone, and it's all our... my fault. I should have believe in him like you did, Master Shifu. I don't understand why I was so... harsh with him. He at least believed in himself. I'm sorry I failed you, Master."

"No, Tigress. Of all the students, I've never been more proud of you. But... I gave my master a promise to believe that Po would deliver us. I still believe he will some way," Shifu sighed. The light slowly faded away from Tigress's dark pit and cast her into darkness again. "Goodnight Tigress."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The snow leopard looked at the ceiling of his room. It was Shifu's old room. He could remember nights where he was scared and he came to Shifu for comfort. Tai-Lung shook his head. No, he couldn't even feel remorse or sadness for him. Tai-Lung wanted power. That's all there was to it. "I should go into town and check the subjects," Tai-Lung sighed as he restlessly went to sleep.

Three days after, the Furious Five and Shifu woke up to something... different.

"Hey, do you smell... noodles?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah, and they smell like the noodles that Po made."

"But, the only person that knows the recipe is Po's father," Crane replied. Tigress looked up and saw that light was still coming into the prison. Then a small pink peach flower floated into her cell. She picked up the flower and held it in her hand.

"The Peach Tree is in bloom," Tigress said.

"What? But... it was dying when Tai-Lung defeated Po. I saw it when he brought us in," Shifu replied. "This is a good sign." Then they heard the guards discussing something.

"Hey, you know that the boss is going into town. Some of the guys are going to that duck's shop."

"Really? The one that's normally crying about his fat son all the time?"

"Yeah, he seems like he forgot all about him."

"Great! I heard he has the best dumplings."

"Hope the guys bring us some back."

"You don't think-" Crane wondered.

"Po," Tigress said. "He's back." Unfortunately, she was wrong.

* * *

"That crazy old goose," Tai-Lung muttered as he rubbed his sore head. Mr. Ping hit him on the head for saying his prices were too high. It was surprising that Mr. Ping was upset about that and not about the fact that Tai-Lung destroyed his son. Tai-Lung was so shocked that the goose retaliated that he didn't even fight back. He was just glad to get out. The goose did do a number on the soldiers though. The two wolf soldiers stumbled through the hall doors, grasping their hurt crotches.

"Boss- I mean, Dragon Warrior, can we go over there and get back at the duck?"

"No, don't bother. He's a kind of crazy I don't want to deal with anymore," Tai-Lung muttered.

"Hehe. Yeah, Mr. Ping is a bit much sometimes," Said a person from the throne in the Hall of Heroes. Tai-Lung and the soldiers snapped alert. "Hey, what's up?"

"WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU!?" Tai-Lung shouted. He gazed at a lean muscular panda with a messy head fur, sharp-toothed grin, and deep red eyes. He also had a jet black robe that seemed to reach to his knees. It had no pattern or style, just plain black. He was eating dumplings on Tai-Lung's throne, laying across it. "And how dare you sit on my throne!"

"Yeah, um... isn't the throne a bit much?" The panda asked in a mocking fashion. "I mean, awesome fashion though. The dragon armrest, entirely made out of jade. It really gives the palace a palace-y look."

"Guards!" As the wolf soldiers rushed the panda, the panda simply raised his hand, making them stop.

"I... can't move," Grunted the wolf.

"Of course," the panda said, magically tossing them into the pool behind him. "Well, that was WHOA boy!" The panda shouted, dodging a punch from Tai-Lung.

"Hyah!" Tai-Lung struggled to land a punch on the panda, but he couldn't. "Hold still! I'm not going to let you come to defeat me, panda."

"Defeat?" The panda said, catching one of his punches. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm here to help you become undefeatable."

"What?" Tai-Lung asked, retracting his hand.

"I want to be your personal bodyguard," The panda bowed with a smirk. "You've already seen a fraction of my power." He caused one of the wolves in the pool to spin uncontrollably in the air. "But now I'm offering them to you."

"You're giving me your powers?"

"Oh no. This is a kind of one-time deal. I'm offering to help you retain order in this place," the panda replied. "You see, you're Dragon Warrior and you used bandits to keep the village in order. That will attract heroes to free the people and villains to steal your power and influence."

"What makes you think I'll allow you to protect me? How do I know you won't kill me?"

"You see, I was thinking about that," The panda honestly replied, swinging his arm around Tai-Lung, "But then I realized something weird about my life. I am... okay with the power I have. So instead of finding more of it, I'm just going to use all of it."

"To protect me?"

"Basically, I'm bored and this place is full of weird characters. Besides, you won't need as many guards to keep those trophies you keep in the dungeon," The panda replied. Just then, Tigress's snarling sounded. "Ooo, a kitty. Sounds female as well."

"I was going to kill them," Tai-Lung said, wondering what he would say.

"And destroy your rep? Oh dumplings no," The panda exclaimed. "You keep them around and people will have a respect for you, always. And think what will happen if you capture all of them. The people will be eating out of your hand. Ooo Bao-Lu." The panda said taking a piece of the snow leopard's food. Tai-Lung growled at Tigress's loud snarling.

"Help me with the tiger, and we'll see," Tai-Lung offered.

"Of course."

"What's your name, by the way?"

"Aku. Aku-Po."

 **Continued...**

 **This story might be a lot funnier if you imagine it in a amine style. :D**


	2. False Hope

False Hope

* * *

The prison doors opened up and for the first time in a while, Tigress saw the light outside of her cell. She dashed for the doors, only to be stopped by an invisible force. She looked in front of her and saw the slim red-eyed panda. "Po?" Tigress said, hoping it was him. The panda gave a mocking laugh, tossing her back into her cell.

"Sorry, kitty, but the fat kid is gone," Aku-Po sneered closing the door back. Tigress was confused. He at least sounded like Po, though his voice was a bit deeper. It was strange since he looked as young as Po.

"That was... interesting," Tai-Lung noted.

"This kitten has been giving you problems?" Aku-Po smirked as Tigress banged on the door. "She's just doing that so you'll open the door. Then she'll escape, go into hiding, and then train up someone to defeat you once and for all." The banging stopped. "Am I right, kitten?" Tigress felt her hope sinking with each word the panda spoke. "I know how to dampened that door so you don't hear the banging. And she won't be able to communicate with her pals here. She'll be in total darkness." Tai-Lung peered through the small window and saw tiger crouched in a corner.

"No, that won't be necessary. She's lost all hope. She won't try to escape now," Tai-Lung answered.

"Well, if you don't need me, I'll be on my merry way," Aku-Po said, nearly walking out.

"Wait," Tai-Lung stopped him. "I could... use your assistance. You seem to know a thing or two about power." Aku snapped his fingers and made a fire glow in his hand.

"I might."

"Then I'll let you be my bodyguard," Tai-Lung replied. Tigress gave a laugh from her dungeon. "SHU-"

"Nevermind her," Aku-Po interrupted. "You're very easily angered. She's using that to her advantage."

"It's working," Tai-Lung grunted. "Well, how are you going to protect me?"

"Well, first, it's time to whip your so-called soldiers into shape. If I can walk in here this easily, then we need to make sure these puppies can at least put up a fight."

"What?!" One of the wolves shouted. "I'll have you know that-" Before he said anything else, Aku-Po grabbed his ear and dragged him upstairs. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Come on, little puppies." Aku snickered. Tai-Lung was left alone with the Furious Five in their cages.

"He's... different," Crane said.

"He actually reminds me of Po," Monkey replied. Everyone, including Tai-Lung, looked at him.

"How?" Viper asked.

"Carefree, giddy, child-like. The only thing that he didn't have was-"

"Po's kindness?" Viper interrupted.

"I was going to say Po's fighting spirit but that works too," Monkey replied.

"So you've hired a bodyguard? I didn't think you would become so paranoid," Shifu suggested.

"It's because of him that you're still alive. He's the one that suggested I keep you as trophies," Tai-Lung snarled.

"And you trust him?"

"No. But right now I don't have any choice. Since I'm Dragon Warrior-"

"Alleged Dragon Warrior," Tigress growled from her cage.

"I have a duty to 'protect' the village."

"You mean to rule your subjects," Viper defiantly hissed. Tai-Lung stood silent.

"I have duties to attend to," He growled, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I guess we had a false hope," Crane sadly sighed.

"Hmm," Shifu grunted... with a smile.

"Master Shifu?"

"I believe things are about to turn for the better," Shifu said.

* * *

"Alright. Each one of you had a crash course of defending yourself and the village," Aku-Po said, walking back and forth in front of the pack of wolves. "Now here's the thing. You can't rob, hurt, or do anything bad to the people. We need the people to actually like living here. Your job of controlling them will be a lot easier if you're nice to them. And I'll be sure to enforce that."

"Why should we listen to you?" shouted a small wolf in the front. Aku simply glared down at the wolf who whined back to his place. "Never mind sir."

"You see that? I had to do exercise, make a frown, and glare to scare and control him. It takes more muscles to frown than to smile so... let's try it my way, okay?" Aku-Po smirked in a devious tone.

"Yes, sir!" Po looked behind him and saw Tai-Lung examining Aku-Po's work. It had been a week since he came here.

"Well?"

"I'm impressed," Tai-Lung replied with a pleased smile. "You've managed to do what I couldn't in a short amount of time."

"It just takes a little patience. And a few cracked skulls," Aku-Po smirked. "Now, it's time to test them. Men! Follow me!" They marched down the mountain and through the village. There was a fear that spread through the village as the wolves silently marched. The dogs grinned to themselves as they saw the power of their formation and organization. But they weren't prepared for what Aku would do. They walked into a large building. Tai-Lung vaguely remembered this place. As the panda knocked on the door, an old goat lady came out.

"Oh, gentlemen, may I help you?" The dear old lady asked.

"Yes, I'm Aku-Po. Remember? I have my men here for their little... test," Aku smirked.

"Oh yes," the old lady giggled, "Right, this way."

"Gentlemen, this is going to be your most grueling test yet," Aku warned. "Are you ready?"

"Yes SIR!" The doors opened up to a room full of children. "Huh?"

"In order to make sure that the next generation is loyal to us, we have to ensure that the kids look up to us. So for one full day, you'll be playing around with orphans and taking care of them," Aku-Po smirked. "Hey KIDS! The puppies I promised are here!"

"PUPPIES!" The room of children stormed the pack of wolves, pulling at their ears, tails, and talking at top-speed. They were too young to be scared of them.

"This is your big test?" Tai-Lung asked, completely confused.

"This is an orphanage I found for them. We have to make sure that the guards don't cause anymore ruckus. The villagers won't have to be watched as much if they feel free. Plus, the villagers won't call for help if, say one of the Furious Five happened to escape?"

"Oh," Tai-Lung said as they left the wolves to their fate.

"We'll be back for them soon. Right now, we have the issue of making sure that those Furious Five don't escape," Aku-Po smirked.

"You will remember to get the men, right?" Tai-Lung with a cautious tone.

"Sure, in about a day... or week," Aku-Po smiled mischievously. The two transferred to the dungeon. "You know that green cape you wear is really tacky," The panda commented as they went in. Tai-Lung sneered.

"I didn't hire you for a fashion designer."

"But he is right," Viper mumbled.

"First thing is first," Aku started. "You have to change Tigress's door. Give her enough time and she'll bust that door open." Tigress banged on the door, proving his point.

"There aren't many doors like that."

"Sliding door," Aku-Po suggested to Tai-Lung. "It's harder to break and she can't focus on one point to break the hinges off." Tai-Lung's eyebrow rose.

"And you're discussing this in front of her because?"

"I can sense her a mile away and she's no match for me in her current state," Aku-Po smirked. "The only reason why I would allow her to get off the Jade Palace grounds would be for a game of hide-and-seek."

"Why don't you come in here and we'll play a game of fight to the finish," Tigress muttered from her cell. Aku shrugged.

"Okay," He said as he magically phased through the door without opening it. Tigress's eyes widened. "What? You thought I was going to risk you getting out. Come on, I'm lazy. I don't want to open doors because then I'll have to close them again and then open and close... It's just a lot of hard work."

"Are you sure he's a good choice for a bodyguard?" Shifu asked Tai-Lung. The snow leopard didn't answer, but he shared the red panda's concern. Tigress launched at Aku-Po who simply stepped out of the way. No matter how fast she was, she couldn't land a hit on him.

"Hyah!" She shouted, sweeping his legs. Aku simply jumped. "Grrr!"

"You're getting close. I actually had to move my legs for that one," Aku joked with a grin.

"Tigress, don't give into your anger," Shifu instructed. Tigress breathed and started fighting him again. Aku-Po's joking smile turned into a serious face. He grabbed Tigress's left hand and right foot and held them behind her back. She was hopping on one leg.

"Listen, the old dude has wisdom, but he's wrong about one thing. You're a tiger. Not a red panda. You're fighting style is great, but you're not going to defeat me fighting like Shifu. Your anger, your fury, is what makes you, you. Don't learn to repress your emotions, learn to use them for the better." Aku-Po pushed her back. "Now, again." Tigress thought for a moment what she should do. Tigress started focusing her punches at his belly. "Okay, that's a new tactic," Aku muttered as he simply dodged out of the way. She quickly got on all fours and pounced on him. "WHOA!" Aku-Po dodged out of the way. "Down kitty! This is not what I meant!"

"Adapt and overcome!" Tigress grinned as she charged towards the panda like a playtoy.

"Yipe!" The panda jumped over her as she pounced majestically through the air. She slid to a halt as she landed on the ground. "Alright. That's an improvement." Aku-Po replied, "But you still have some things to work on. Like your unpredictability. The reason why your Po lasted so long with Tai-Lung was by being unpredictable. Learn to use it in your style." With that, he phased through her door. "Now, let's eat!" The panda excitedly said to the snow leopard. When they were gone, the rest turned to the grey metal door of Tigress's cell. They could hear her panting hard.

"Tigress, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Tigress said out of breath.

"How was it?" Viper asked.

"He... what he said actually helped. I was able to at least catch him off guard," Tigress replied, catching her breath. "It was... unusual. I hadn't felt like that since..."

"Since when," Master Shifu asked. Tigress stayed quiet. "I still don't understand why fighting like me prevented you from defeating him."

"I... need to rest for a moment," Tigress finally said. She didn't want to tell Shifu the truth that he normally trained his students to fight like him. Even though he respected their individual styles, he still wanted them to train like he did. Which Tigress was okay with, but... she felt stronger in the four minutes that she fought with Aku-Po. Just who was this panda?

* * *

"Why would you teach the enemy?" Tai-Lung asked in annoyance.

"If I'm wasting my time to fight someone, I should at least get a challenge out of it," Aku-Po smirked, eating an almond cookie he found on the top shelf of the kitchen. "Plus, if you're going to be able to defeat other competitors and guys trying to beat you, **you** have to keep up your guard."

"So you'll train me?"

"Well since you asked, sure!"

"But I... Oh, nevermind," Tai-Lung grumbled. "So, since you're my bodyguard, where are you from?"

"Ah, but why spoil the surprise, my friend?" Aku-Po smirked, wrapping his arm around Tai-Lung's shoulders. "My past is only the end of **your** journey." Then Aku-Po turned serious. "So don't ask about it again."

"O...kay?" Tai-Lung said cautiously. He didn't know how much power Aku-Po had. It was best not to trouble him. Until Tai-Lung could figure out how to defeat him if he turned against him.

 **Continued...**


	3. Aku-Po's Revenge

Aku-Po's Revenge

* * *

The panda cracked his back in his stretch as he walked down the hall of the barracks. He had the place all to himself, so it was nice and quiet. Something he didn't appreciate which caused fitful sleeping. Aku-Po bounced up to the Hall of Heroes, entered one of the small hallways, and barged into Tai-Lung's room. "WAKE UP TIME!"

"RAHH!" Tai-Lung jumped into his fighting stance and launched at Aku-Po. The panda halted his moves with a finger, paralyzing the snow leopard. "Aku-Po? What's the meaning of this?!"

"Training. You have to do it if you're going to continue to be Dragon Warrior," Aku smiled cheerfully. Tai-Lung groaned as Aku-Po released him from his magical grip.

"I've learned every Kung fu move, scroll, and meditation known to man. I don't need training," Tai-Lung replied. Suddenly, Aku-Po charged forward, grabbing Tai-Lung's left hand, bending it around his back, and twisted his index finger a bit, somehow preventing him from moving his other arm or legs. "GAH!"

"Sure you don't," Aku-Po smirked, releasing the snow leopard. "Come on, we have training to do. Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!" The panda gleefully said.

"One way or another, I have to get rid of this panda," Tai-Lung muttered to himself. Later on, Tai-Lung found himself punching and kicking a quick and fast panda. "HYAH!" He shouted, putting his full force and energy into a single punch. Aku-Po simply stepped to the side as the shockwave from Tai-Lung's punch rippled through the Training Hall.

"Nice wind," Aku-Po commented, striking the snow leopard's shoulder which made him crumble to the ground. "But you're still too slow and a bit predictable at this point," Aku added. Tai-Lung grumbled under his breath.

"Not all of us have the power to be faster than light itself."

"True, but I'm not. Shifu could have done that. First off, you've gotten too comfortable," Aku-Po explained, eating an apple. "And a bit too fat." He said patting the snow leopard's body.

"You're one to talk."

"Hey, you're looking at the thinnest panda you'll ever get to see." Tai-Lung couldn't argue with that. Aku-Po's belly barely extended past his chin. He also had faint lines from his abdominal muscles showing, proving that there were muscles there. His arms weren't that bulky either. They were probably the size of a grapefruit. "Second," Aku continued, "You're not putting your all into your punches. And you fight too... conventionally."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're very rigid with your movements. They're not natural. Your motion should come naturally. There's a... heart element in your fighting that your missing." Tai-Lung simply rolled his eyes. "Say and think what you like. You have to admit this is the first time you've really pushed yourself this much. Aside from what the red panda put you through."

"We DON'T talk about him," Tai-Lung said very sternly. Aku-Po shrugged. "Aku, didn't you say that you would get the soldiers three days ago?"

"Whoops!"

* * *

Aku and Tai reached the orphanage where they saw a sight they never saw before. "AWWW! It's soo sweet!" Aku-Po squealed like a child. The wolf soldiers were no longer running and fleeing the children like the plague. They were playing with them, teaching them, telling them stories. Tai-Lung was surprised that three days could do this. "AHEM!" Aku-Po shouted a cough. All the wolves looked up and quickly fell into line. Trying to mimic the guards, the children playfully did so too. Aku smiled. "Alright, men, it's time to leave."

"Aw," Sighed the kids and some of the men.

"Don't worry, I'll allow some of the kids to come to the Jade Palace periodically. For now, we have major work to do," Aku-Po replied.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"I'm sorry. What is this about having children in MY Jade Palace?" Tai-Lung asked annoyed as the battalion of guards marched back up the mountain.

"If you're going to rule well, we have to make sure to teach the children to respect you. Forcing them takes too much time and energy. If they see that you're an approachable person, they'll mold to your character pretty easily."

"Hmmm, I don't like this idea of letting children in," Tai-Lung muttered.

"You were allowed in," Aku replied, making the snow leopard growled. "But we'll talk about kids later. You and you," He said pointing to two wolf guards. "How fast can you put a door in?"

"50.3 seconds, sir." The wolves replied. How did they know the exact time? Tai-Lung didn't know, but Aku-Po told them what to do.

* * *

Tigress huddled in her cage when all of a sudden she couldn't move. She started to growl as she heard and smelled a familiar person. "Aw come on, now, kitty," Aku said as the wolves dismantled the door and put up the silding one, "You can't be that mad at me." The panda stepped into the cell, smiling smugly at the angry tiger.

"Set me and my friends free and maybe you'll see me happier," Tigress growled out.

"I can't risk that," Aku-Po shrugged, "For your own good."

"My own good?"

"We'll talk about that later," Aku simply brushed it aside, "For now, while we're here, tell me what the panda was like? This... Po." Tigress just glared at him. "It's not like I can gain anything important from his life. I'm just curious as to what my look-alike was like."

"He was humble and kind. Nice in every sense, unlike you," Tigress snarled.

"Well, you're right about the humble part," Aku-Po chuckled a bit, "And how were you and him? Were you great friends at first?" Before she could say anything, Aku-Po said, "Nah, what am I thinking? A clumsy childish panda, unlike me of course," He pompously said. "You two probably didn't get along. Always eating, drinking. You know, his dad said he was a big fan of yours. You were his favorite. So he was basically like a weird funny geeky guy that you guys kept around, right?"

"He was selected to be Dragon Warrior. Unlike your client, Po was chosen by Master Oogway." Tigress grunted. The panda laughed.

"HA! You mean, 'came in on a ball of fire,' when it was really just a fireworks cart? 'When he walks, the very earth trembled,' when it was really him literally throwing around his weight? HAHAHAHA" Aku snickered as the Wolves put the finishing touches on the door. "And you said Master Oogway chose this guy. Hehe, one would think..." He paused, "That Master Oogway would choose someone who actually knew Kung Fu... Or can at least touch his toes. Hehe, or see his toes." Tigress's eyes widened. Those were the words that she and the Furious Five spoke when Po first came. How did he know them?

"Who are you?" Tigress asked.

"That," Aku-Po said as the wolves closed the door. "Is something we'll talk about later. Buh-bye!" With that, he released Tigress from his magical grip and phased through the door just as she was about to claw him. He walked out of the prison and the slammed the main door shut.

"Tigress, what did he talk to you about?" Master Shifu asked.

"He... He knew what we said about Po. Every word."

"Maybe he is Po. He's just disguised himself so that he can defeat Tai-Lung once and for all," Viper said optimistically. They were all hopeful until three days later. Tai-Lung received word that Lord Shen was coming to present his latest and greatest weapon to the Dragon Warrior.

"What are your thoughts about this guy?" Tai-Lung asked.

"I have no thoughts. Because I have no brains. DUHHHH!" Aku-Po said, making a silly face. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes as he gave the scroll to a messenger. "I'll tell you this though. He's bringing Master Ox and Croc here as trophies. He wishes to end Kung Fu."

"You think he can't be trusted?"

"No one can be trusted when they're evil," Aku-Po ominously said. "But what do I know, I'm just a panda." He smiled in a complete change of attitude. Tai-Lung was always sitting on the edge of his seat with Aku. Aku-Po ordered all the wolf guards to be strategically placed around the Jade Palace and the village. As Shen's procession came, Aku-Po wore a heavy armored suit with a demon mask on it.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"You'll see." Tai-Lung brushed it aside as the albino peacock somehow managed to get his massive weapon up the many stairs of the Jade Palace.

"Dragon Warrior," The bird said grandly. "It is an honor to see you."

"Cut to the chase, Shen. What do you want?" Tai-Lung asked directly. Shen seemed a bit irritated, but his demeanor simply recovered.

"Ah, well. I've come to bring you a weapon that will decimate your enemies and will make your adversaries give up all hope of fighting you," Shen said as two gorillas escorted Master Croc and Ox into the palace. "As you can see, I've already conquered my city."

"Where is Master Rhino?" Tai-Lung asked.

"He is... the first to know what my weapon can do," Shen grinned deviously. Tai-Lung's eyebrow rose. He knew of the rhino's defense technique.

"So, what do you want in return?"

"One small thing, really. End Kung fu once and for all. So that a new era of technology will reign supreme."

"One where you rule?" Tai-Lung said. Shen knew instantly that he was found out as Tai-Lung stood up. "I don't share power."

"Hehe, my thoughts exactly," Shen smiled smugly as he flew to his weapon and lit the fuse. "It's a shame this place was so pretty. Now you'll go down with it." Tai-Lung braced for whatever would come out. As the ball fired out of the cannon, Tai-Lung heard a thud. Then, he realized that Aku-Po stopped the ball with one hand. "WHAT!" The peacock exclaimed.

"ATTACK!" Aku-Po shouted. The wolves knew just what do to with Shen's army. Tai-Lung rushed up to Shen and charged at him. Tai quickly dodged Shen's knives, going around him and kicking him over to Aku. Tai-Lung expected Aku to knock Shen out. That wasn't the case. Aku-Po pulled his sword out and thrust it through Shen. As Shen's life slipped away from him, the peacock's eyes shot open as Aku removed his mask. The panda smirked.

"'A peacock will be defeated by a warrior of black and white.' Hehe, tragic, isn't it?" Aku-Po laughed in front of his face. Then his face became serious, "Remember, you chose this path." He pulled his sword out and the peacock fell dead to the floor.

 **To be Continued...**


	4. What is a Criminal?

What is A Criminal?

* * *

The noise of the fighting couldn't pierce through Tai-Lung's ears. Everything happened so fast. He was too shocked to believe what he saw. Then he heard Aku's voice as he halted Shen's army with both of his hands. There were about 50 wolves and ten gorillas from Shen's side. "ENOUGH! Your leader is gone. You have three choices. Leave and never come back, be stupid enough to fight me, or join us." Aku released them and most of the wolves and gorillas left. Aku-Po saw a small group of wolves, led by a wolf with an eyepatch. He bowed and said,

"We will serve you, master."

"Good!" Aku-Po said happily, helping him from the ground. "First, we'll take these masters down to the cell. Then we're going to need to find a place for that hulking thing. Geez! How did you guys get that thing up here?!" Referring to the cannon.

"A lot of broken bones and good men," The Boss Wolf sighed.

"Terrible situation, but that's what you get for working with an egotistic crazed man," Aku-Po shrugged as if it were nothing. "You coming, Tai!?"

"Ye.. yeah... I'm coming."

"These chains won't hold us. Our warrior spirit-"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard enough from the bird," Aku-Po muttered as he dragged the two warriors to the cells. "I have friends for yoooooouu."

"Wonderful," Master Shifu muttered as Aku-Po threw them in the cells.

"Men, go and make sure that all the guards are well. And... deal with the mess upstairs," Tai-Lung said grimly.

"Yes, Dragon Warrior," The wolves bowed and left. Tai-Lung glared straight at Aku-Po.

"Uh... what did I do wrong?" Aku-Po asked innocently.

"You KILLED SHEN!" Tai-Lung exclaimed. The whole prison gasped.

"Master Croc and Master Ox. Is this true?"

"Yes... the panda killed the peacock... fulfilling the soothsayer's prophecy," Master Ox replied from his cell.

"You're definitely not Po," Tigress muttered from her isolated cell, "He would never kill in an act of cold blood"

"Nice of you to notice, kitten. I fail to see what's the problem here," Aku-Po said, placing his hands on his hips.

"You killed him?!"

"He was going to kill you. Why the mother-goose did you push him over to me, then?"

"I thought you were simply going to paralyze him or make him pass out. I didn't think you would kill him."

"If you're upset about me staining the floor of the Hall then I can-"

"We can't just kill people," Tai-Lung growled. Aku-Po flinched his head back in confusion. He didn't expect the snow leopard to have much of a moral code.

"You make it sound like you've never killed before."

"I haven't!" Tai-Lung exclaimed. Aku's eyes shot over to Shifu, who was bewildered.

"What kind of rumors have you let the people spread around?!"

"What?" Shifu asked.

"Every person in the village thinks and says the infamous Tai-Lung was the evilest villain in China. A killer, terrorist, stealer, liar, you name it! That's what we've heard."

"I've never killed, stolen, or done anything to anyone," Tai-Lung defensively replied.

"Then what did he do, Shifu? Just destroy some carts and vendors and try to take some shiny scroll?! You and the Furious Five have done worse trying to keep bandits away." Aku remarked. He shook his head. "And here I thought you were actually a villain."

"Some villains are just normal people that society says aren't like them," Tai-Lung sighed. Aku-Po laughed.

"Then you and I are one of a kind," Aku smirked. "Come on, we have some work to do." They shut the door behind them. The Furious Five looked over to Shifu's cell. It had bars so they could see each other perfectly.

"What?"

"Was Tai-Lung's crime just destroying the valley? We've heard some very... gruesome stories," Crane replied.

"He disobeyed Master Oogway and caused innocent lives to be affected by it," Shifu certified.

"Without killing anyone?" Viper asked. Shifu stared sternly at them, but they weren't deterred. "Master Shifu, the panda is right. We thought that Tai-Lung did the most unspeakable things while terrorizing the village."

"He is the same criminal that imprisoned us," Shifu said defensively.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Tigress interrupted. "Tai-Lung's record doesn't change the fact that he's no longer a threat."

"What do you mean?" Crane asked.

"Now we know that Aku-Po won't hesitate to kill us if he wants to," Tigress explained. "I expected that Tai-Lung was keeping us alive out of... sentimentality. But this panda doesn't show mercy. If we escape, we have to be very careful about what we do."

* * *

"HYAH!" Tai-Lung shouted as he struck the panda's hand.

"Harder," Aku coached. Tai-Lung punched again, but this time Aku-Po moved out of the way and let Tai fall down. "A bit too hard," Aku smirked. Tai-Lung grumbled as he got back up. "This time you were thinking too much. Each movement and motion should be natural."

"Hmm," Tai-Lung simply grunted. Aku smirked.

"Something wrong, Tai?"

"I... want to ask a question without you killing me," Tai-Lung asked very bluntly. The panda gave a short chuckle.

"Sure, though I can't promise that I'll answer it completely," Aku-Po replied.

"Why did you kill Shen? There has to be a true reason why you did it," Tai-Lung asked. Aku-Po stared at the snow leopard for a moment and then looked away, preoccupied mentally with something else.

"He killed a lot of my kind. It was a simple matter of revenge," Aku answer plainly.

"You're lying."

"Not completely," Aku smirked. Tai-Lung crossed his arms.

"You killed him as if you were exacting judgment," Tai-Lung clarified. Aku-Po rolled his eyes as he walked past the snow leopard.

"Don't chase after things that aren't there. I told you why I did it. Just be glad I didn't kill the rest of them."

"Or me?" Tai-Lung muttered defiantly.

"Hehe," Aku ominously laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it, Dragon Warrior." With that he left, leaving the snow leopard more confused than ever.

 **Continued...**


	5. Finding Inner Peace

Finding Inner Peace

* * *

The prison door opened and the Furious Five, Master Ox, Croc, and Tigress through her small window saw a petite duckling carrying some food and drink with the big one-eyed wolf that was a former member of Shen's army. The duck seemed shy, not afraid. As the wolf placed the masters' food before them, the Boss Wolf smiled at the duckling. "It's alright, Fu. They're not going to hurt you. They wouldn't dare."

"Because you'll protect me... r-r-r-r right Big Wolf?" Fu asked. The Boss Wolf smiled.

"Of course," He comfortingly said.

"Excuse me," Viper spoke politely to the wolf. "But why is a child here?"

"Master Aku-Po has ordered each guard to have a child or orphan to take care of as... an assurance policy," the wolf replied.

"Probably to brainwash the children," Mantis whispered to Monkey.

"Say whatever you like, but that's what the master has ordered," The Big Wolf muttered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. At first, I hated it, but then I met Fu. And this little fellow isn't that bad," Big Wolf smiled as he rubbed Fu's head. Fu giggled happily. The Kung Fu masters were greatly confused. "Come on, Fu. The orphan keeper will be worried sick if I don't get you back home. Say bye to the masters."

"Bye masters," Fu cutely said, waving goodbye.

"First he kills Shen and then he makes a mentor program for orphans? Who is this guy?" Monkey questioned.

"I think it's to gain the villagers' trust," Shifu replied.

"But the villagers wouldn't trust Tai-Lung in a million years, right?" Viper said doubtfully.

"The villagers don't care _who_ protects them. They just care THAT they're protected," Tigress said grimly from her cell. The door was slightly soundproof so she had to speak clearly through the window. "They'll probably forget us."

"Master Tigress, how could you say that? Tai-Lung is still a threat to the villagers and to others. We can not forget that" Shifu replied sternly.

"Yes... Master Shifu," Tigress stated, but she didn't really agree with him. She knew she was right about the villagers.

* * *

Tai-Lung and Aku-Po were sparring again. "Good move," Aku-Po encouraged, moving out of the snow leopard's range. "Keep it tight."

"Hyeah!" Suddenly, Aku noticed something.

"NO!" He rolled around Tai on the balls of his feet. Then he grabbed the back of Tai-Lung's neck and threw him onto his back. The snow leopard growled as his golden eyes pierced through the panda.

"What was that for? What did I do wrong?" He asked. Aku-Po huffed in frustration as he leaned on the pillars of the Training Hall.

"Everything."

"What?! You just said that I made a good move," Tai-Lung snarled. "It's never good enough for you, is it? What do I have to break my back to get it right? Train until I can't move? What excruciating thing do I have to go through to be 'good enough'?" Aku-Po was silent for a moment as he looked at him.

"You're not talking to me, are you?" Aku noted, "You wish it was Shifu that you said this to," He sighed. "Your inner peace. Your mind and body are separated. You're doing the motions perfectly but your mind isn't completely in it. You have to restore your inner peace to do so."

"How?" Tai-Lung barked. Aku-Po's face was emotionless as he left.

"You know exactly what do to," Aku muttered. "If you need me, I'll be destroying the food supplies of the guards," He said seriously yet in a weirdly happy tone. Tai-Lung looked at the ground. No, he wouldn't do it. Not now and not ever. Just then, the Big Wolf charged into the room.

"Dragon Warrior! The Qi-don are attacking! They're charging up the mountain!" The Big Wolf replied.

"Up the mountain? How did they get so far?"

"Temuti, their leader, is helping them."

"Have all the guards make a line in front of the palace. I'll be at the head."

"What about Master Aku-Po?"

"He'll be there," Tai-Lung muttered as the wolf rushed out. "I can still do Kung Fu without inner peace."

The guards formed three lines behind Tai-Lung as the ground thundered with huge oxen feet coming up the stairs. Aku-Po wasn't there yet and Tai didn't have time to find him. The ox towered over Tai-Lung, but the snow leopard wasn't moved by his intimidating smirk. "Ahh, the supposed Dragon Warrior of the Valley of Peace."

"Temuti, leader of the Qi-don. What are you doing here?"

"Haha, isn't it obvious? You've done away with the Kung Fu Masters. Now I'm here to take the valley and all the power of the Jade Palace once and for all! YAHHAHAHAHAHA!" He bent his back down to Tai-Lung's face. "And you're no match for the strength of TEMUTI!" He shouted. Tai-Lung roared and launched at Temuit, knocking the ox back.

"We'll see. Attack!" Tai-Lung ordered. He fought the ox with hard and well-placed hits as Tai's army fought off the Qi-don. Tai-Lung jumped up and slashed Temuti across the face with his claws. He came in for a nerve attack, but Tai-Lung found out that Temuti's skin was too tough for the nerve attack. "Great."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Temuti chortled, smacking the snow leopard onto his back. "Hehe, you're a joke. You call yourself the Dragon Warrior?" Tai growled, but more to himself. Why was he having such a hard time with his overgrown ox? Maybe Aku-Po was right about his inner peace. The snow leopard shook his head. Yeah right. He wasn't going to back down now. Inner peace or not.

"I am!" Tai-Lung roared, rolled out of the way of his foot. "GAH!" Tai-Lung shouted as Temuti grabbed his neck.

"Say goodbye Dra-" He didn't finish his sentence. He struggled to move. Temuti slowly turned around and found a sword in his back.

"Remember, you chose this path," said a familiar voice behind Teumti. The big ox released Tai-Lung and fell to the ground dead. Aku was standing behind him.

"Come on, get up, ya oldie," Aku-Po grunted, pulling him up. "We have to get going."

"Ye...yeah," Tai-Lung sighed, looking at the corpse of the ox.

* * *

"WHOO-HOO!" Shouted the duck kid as Big Wolf walked into the cell. "That was awesome! You took on seven Qi-don alone!"

"Well, I did the best I could," Big Wolf smiled.

"Excuse me, Fu was it?" Viper asked politely, "What happened?"

"Oh, it was awesome! Some Qi-don were attacking the village and Big Wolf and the others fought him off. I heard that the Dragon Warrior and Master Aku defeated Qi-don as well!"

"Where did you hear that?" Big Wolf asked, nervously.

"Some of my friends overheard the wolves talking at Mr. Ping's shop after the battle," Fu explained. Big Wolf sighed.

"Fu, why don't you go outside for a moment. I have to talk with the masters privately," Big Wolf smiled. The duck went outside.

"What is going on?" Shifu demanded to know.

"Since you guys, don't get out much, the masters have told me to give you a report of the latest events," Wolf answered. "The Qi-don did attack and Master Aku killed Temuti." Everyone was amazed.

"What about Tai-Lung?"

"He... fought as well," Big Wolf hesitated.

"You seem... troubled," Shifu noticed.

"Because the Dragon Warrior seemed... troubled. In fact," Big Wolf sighed, knocking on the entryway of the prison. Fu came in with a large lockset. "He... wants to see you, Master Shifu."

"Probably for his execution," Master Ox grumbled.

"No... it's... I was... there for the conversation between Master Aku-Po and the Dragon Warrior... This meeting is more... difficult for him than it is for you."

"Come on, Mr. Shifu," Fu cutely said, entering the cell. "Let's go."

"And you're letting Fu do this because?" Viper asked, worried that the kid might get hurt if Shifu tried to escape.

"One, Aku-Po would probably kill Shifu if he hurt Fu, I would try to kill him for hurting Fu, and my ghost would haunt him for hurting Fu," Big Wolf growled out. Shifu sighed. He was right (Plus, he couldn't fight off Aku-Po) so he let the duck put the shackles on him and the wolf transported him out.

 **Continued...**


	6. The Limit

The Limit

* * *

Master Shifu walked into his old room where Tai-Lung was sitting on the bed. There wasn't much in the room other than the Jade finish of the palace. "Master Shifu," Tai-Lung simply said.

"Tai-Lung," Shifu replied.

"It's Drago... Oh, forget it," Tai-Lung sighed, "I know better than to argue with you."

"What have you brought me for?" Shifu asked defiantly, "And where's your guard dog?"

"Aku-Po's making plans with the guards to tighten security... and securing the farming to produce more food," Tai-Lung replied.

"And why did you have me here?" Shifu asked directly. Tai-Lung sighed and drew a deep breath.

"I'm sorry and I forgive you," Tai-Lung replied. Shifu's eyes widened. A moment of silence past as his ear twitched. "I'm sorry for disobeying you. You weren't responsible for my decision of taking the Dragon Scroll by force. I was... stupid. I wasn't ready to be the Dragon Warrior. I'm still not. Your pride wasn't the only thing that made me. It was also my ambition. I was so focused on the title that I didn't realize I had to protect something." Tai-Lung stood up from the bed and looked out the window down into the Valley. "To protect the people. If I had known that...If I remembered that I wouldn't have done what I did."

"And I forgive you for what you did with me," Tai-Lung continued. "You weren't completely responsible, but I forgive you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?" Shifu asked.

"I need to get stronger. And the only way to do that is to realize what I did was wrong. Plus... If I don't get stronger, Aku will beat me up all the time," Tai-Lung chuckled just a bit. "Or let Tigress loose on me. Haha," Tai-Lung laughed lightly. Shifu noticed that his laugh wasn't mocking or boastful. It sounded pure like he used to laugh when he was a kid. "Hmmm, that's an idea. Anyways, that's what I wanted to tell you and why."

"So you realize that you're not the Dragon Warrior," Shifu questioned. Tai-Lung shrugged.

"I'm might as well be one since I'm here," Tai-Lung said with a more carefree look. "I hope you can find some inner peace."

"While you cage me like a criminal?" Shifu muttered.

"It's better for you this way," Tai-Lung said seriously. "Aku-Po is unpredictable and immensely strong. You've seen it for yourself. He seems protective of you guys now. But if you stay in prison he won't hurt you."

"Yet."

"Yet," Tai-Lung sighed. "But for now, he's attacking villains and that's good, right? Anyways, you can leave now. Big Wolf?" Big Wolf came into the room and escorted Shifu out. On the way, Aku saw Shifu and went to Tai-Lung's room. The snow leopard was smiling humorously at himself.

"What's Shifu doing out of his cell?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Tai sighed a bit, looking at the room. "This place has so many memories."

"Ah, that's good," Aku-Po said, a bit weirded out. "I'm starting to think that you're adapting my weird traits."

"Is that bad?"

"Not if you had a cool robe like mine," Aku-Po smiled proudly, strutting a pose. Tai-Lung laughed. "And look who's laughing. You seem a whole lot lighter," Aku smirked. "Seems you took my advice."

"Yeah... yeah I did."

* * *

"Master Shifu," Crane said as the red panda went back to his cell. "What did Tai-Lung say to you?" Shifu was silent. "Master?"

"It's...It's personal," Shifu replied. "Tigress was right to say that Aku is our main worry now."

"Speak of which, Tigress?" Viper shouted to the isolated cell. "Are you okay? You've been silent for a while."

"I'm concentrating," Tigress shortly stated.

"On what?"

"Sshhh!" Viper hushed Mantis.

"Master Tigress, what are you trying to do?"

"Something that Aku-Po said got me thinking. It's different for me, but... I have to try."

* * *

"HYEAH!" Tai-Lung shouted as he gave Aku-Po a flurry of punches with one swift kick to his right.

"Excellent," Aku-Po grinned proudly. "Work it!" Aku grabbed Tai-Lung arm and tried to hold him, but Tai-lung slipped underneath the panda's legs and struck his back. Aku-Po quickly rolled off of the floor and struck Tai-Lung in the stomach. The snow leopard ducked and began... tickling the panda by striking his nerve points. "Ahh! Okay! Okay! You win! Ahh! Stopp HAHAHA!" Aku-Po giggled like a small child. Tai-Lung smirked as he helped the panda up. "Amazing. You've progressed so far within the two days of talking with Shifu. You're definitely lighter on your feet and your body and mind are perfectly in sync. And I didn't think receiving inner peace would lead to such a personality change in you. I'm proud of you, Tai."

"Thanks," Tai-Lung smiled, but his feet were swept from underneath him by the panda.

"But you still have a lot to learn," Aku-Po smirked, "So don't get cocky."

"Of course you would do that," Tai-Lung muttered, as the panda helped him up. Suddenly, they heard a loud BANG!

"Oh no," Aku-Po said, rushing down to the prison with Tai-Lung. "It's Tigress, she's trying to break the door down."

"Will she?"

"Not only will she, but her arms will break in several places if we don't hurry," Aku frantically explained. They made it to the entry door of the prison where several wolf guards were ready. "Stand down, men. We got this." Aku-Po said, phasing right through the door. Tai-Lung, on the other hand-

"OW!" Smacked right into the door. "No one saw that!" He growled. Aku-Po phased right through Tigress's majorly dented door and caught her hand before she made the last blow. She growled in frustration and disappointment.

"Stop!"

"Why? You're going to kill me if I don't?" Tigress growled.

"No, you're going to kill yourself if you do," Aku-Po explained. He looked at her arm and hand. They were already starting to show signs of swelling. "I knew you could break down the door, but I could hear your bones giving way. You wouldn't have made it far with your arms broken." Tai-Lung opened the window to Tigress's door. "Get the medical supplies and get some men to fix the door, quickly!" Tai-Lung rushed out and did so.

"Why are you so worried about my arm?" Tigress grunted out in curiosity. She was beginning to feel the small dull pressure from the pain.

"I'm worried about all of you," Aku-Po blatantly replied. "I uh... I mean," He stuttered nervously, realizing what he said. "I mean, hehe, you're not a very great trophy if you're banged up and bruised." Aku looked over at the door. "But I see you took my word in forgetting part of your training. You focused your rage and fury into your punches. You just need to learn when to use it effectively." He looked back at her hand. "How do you feel?" Tigress glared at him silently. "I might not be the ideal person to talk about your...interests, but I am here if you need me."

"You mean trust you? You've killed people."

"All of them, evil," Aku-Po smirked as he rubbed her arm and hand to make sure the arm wasn't too damaged.

"How do you know?"

"I can see whether or not a person will ever change for the better or worse. I can see all the chances they have to turn from their evil stuff and their end. In a way, I've lived this life already," Aku-Po smirked.

"Are you sure you're not-"

"I'm not the big fat panda that treated Kung Fu like a joke," Aku-Po harshly said.

"Then how do you know I said that to him," Tigress smirked. Aku-Po shook his head with a grin.

"I can also see into other people's mind. Only their past and only what they saw, said, heard, and tasted. That's why YOUR noodles taste different from the others," Aku replied. Tigress looked down at the ground, thinking to herself as Tai-Lung came back with the guards and supplies.

"Is she alright?" Tai-Lung asked

"When did you start caring?" Tigress snarled.

"Well, Shifu's very old-"

"I am not!" Shouted the red panda.

"And when he's gone I'm stuck with this panda and you. In a way, you are my sister now," Tai-Lung smirked mockingly. Tigress growled at him, but she noticed his smirk wasn't as... evil as it once was. It was mischievous but... burden-free as well.

"Whooa!" said a familiar voice. Tai-Lung, Tigress, and Aku-Po's eyes all widened as a small duck came into the cell. "She really did a number on the door! How did you do that? You must be very strong. Are you stronger than Aku-Po?"

"Fu! What are you doing here? It's dangerous," Tai-Lung scowled.

"Depends who the danger is from," Tigress muttered.

"Fu, go outside for a moment," Big Wolf gently ordered the duck as he entered in. "Master Aku-Po and Dragon Warrior. I have a matter to discuss with you... It's been brought up from the wolves."

"A mutiny?" Tai-Lung asked fearing the worst.

"No, but it's a lot more difficult to... address than a mutiny."

"We'll talk after I finish protecting this stubborn mischievous deranged little cat... And Tigress, too," Aku snickered as Tai-Lung glared at him. "Done," Aku sighed as the guards finished repairing the door. Tai-Lung stepped out of her cell. "And to make sure that you have something new to play with," Aku said as he delicately touched her prison door and phased right out. Tigress noticed the door glowed with a weird jade aura. She gently touched it and noticed something. Her hand tingled. She retracted back from the door.

"What did you do?" Tigress questioned the panda.

"The door can now repair and fix feelings in the body. Simply put, the more you touch the door, the more sensitive your hands... or whatever part you hit the door with, get," Aku explained. Then he snickered as he whispered something in her small window. She suddenly growled and snarled loudly at the panda as he laughed his way out of the prison.

"What did he say?" Monkey asked.

"I do NOT want to talk about it!" Tigress roared out. The others did not bother asking again.

"What did you say to her?" Tai-Lung asked as they walked out of the dungeon.

"I simply said, 'have fun'," Aku smirked. Tai-Lung couldn't help but smirk as well.

 **Continued...**


	7. Breakout or Let Out

Breakout or Let out

* * *

Aku-Po and Tai-Lung helped the guards clean up the place. Aku had just killed Tong Fo, one of the ringleaders of the many bandits plaguing the village. "I'm going to regret asking, but where do you put the bodies, Aku?" Tai-Lung asked

"Oh, I just burn them," Aku-Po explained. Big Wolf and Tai-Lung froze.

"Please tell me you don't use them for the cooking."

"No, no, no!" Aku-Po objected, "I'm crazy, not insidious. I cremate them outside near the cliff. Then I let their ashes blow in the wind. They're so pretty when they flutter in the wind," Aku-Po sighed dreamily. "The firewood I use for cooking is separate."

"Oh thank goodness," Big Wolf muttered. Aku glared at him. "Sorry, I was... sneezing."

"Actually," Tai-Lung sighed as he sat on his jade throne in the Hall of the Heroes, "It's a good thing you did 'sneeze'. You asked about an issue with the wolves?"

"Oh! Yes," Big Wolf coughed, "I um... the wolves and the guards for the Dragon Warrior are coming to an... immediate realization. The children and orphans that you've... 'given' to us need... mothers." Aku and Tai looked at each other, puzzled.

"Um... so... you guys want to be married?" Aku-Po asked, making Tai-Lung facepalm himself.

"Not exactly... although that would be appreciated by some. But we're worried that the children will start to pick up our habits," Big Wolf paused. "And we don't want them crossing Master Aku-Po. We need to end the cycle of being a bandit."

"Well, most of the children are orphans, so that's a hiccup," Aku-Po muttered.

"Then there's the fact that we don't have that many 'volunteer' foster mothers," Tai-Lung added. He sighed when he realized something depressing, "And who's going to hang with a bandit wolf?" Big Wolf sighed, realizing the same thing. Tai-Lung stood up. "For now, let's get some rest and sleep on it. Mr. Ping has promised me a new dumpling soup for me in the morning."

"Hehe! Why are you excited about that?" Aku asked, snickering.

"What? Other than training with you and protecting the village, it's not like I have anything else to do," Tai-Lung explained. The red-eyed panda stretched and bunched up his black robe.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm tired," He yawned as he went to the barracks. Tai-Lung played it casual until Aku-Po and the guards were gone. He walked down to the prison where the guards were surprised to see him.

"At ease, guys. I'm here for a... certain prisoner," Tai-Lung explained. They bowed and moved out of the way. Tigress was confused when she heard the door of her cell unlocking. Maybe one of the masters finally escaped. Her hopes were dashed when it was Tai-Lung in her cell. "Okay, before you say anything I- WHOA!" Tai-Lung moved out of the way of Tigress's attack. "Wait! Let me-"

"HYAH!" Tigress shouted, striking his stomach.

"OFH! It hurts enough with Aku doing that," Tai-Lung grunted. Tigress pounced after him, but Tai ducked out of the way and punched a nerve, paralyzing her. "Okay, that should do."

"I can still move my mouth," Tigress growled.

"Yeah, I did that on purpose," Tai-Lung muttered, picking her up from the ground and setting her against the wall. "Listen, I want to... surprise Aku, and I need you."

"To do what?"

"To do what you just did to me," Tai-Lung smirked. Tigress glared at him.

"What is your plan?"

"Nothing sinister. Well, for the village anyways. Look, I've secretly been making a new room for any guests, but I thought that I could put you there. I truly feel bad having you in here," Tai-Lung explained, honestly, but Tigress didn't believe him.

"What is your plan?" Tigress repeated, getting back to the point.

"I want you to scare Aku-Po right out of bed," Tai-Lung smirked. "Think of it as... one of Monkey's pranks."

"A prank on a villain known to cut people down in an instant?" Tigress reminded him.

"Aku-Po cares for you more than any one of these guys," Tai-Lung said plainly. "He takes care of that doll that the other panda made."

"He... he takes care of Po's dolls?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, and he's very, VERY particular about yours," Tai-Lung explained. "But to the point. I'll take you to him and you'll surprise him."

"And after he wakes up?"

"You get your new room," Tai-Lung smiled, non-threateningly as he slung Tigress over his shoulder. He was about to touch the door when he remembered what Aku did. "By the way, have you... used the door?"

"GRRRRR!" Tigress growled as Tai-Lung smirked, carefully opening it.

"What are you going to do with Tigress, Tai-Lung?" Shifu demanded to know.

"Don't worry, Shifu, it will be fun... for me at least," Tai-Lung smirked. Shifu thought the worst.

"Stay strong, Tigress," Shifu whispered to the paralyzed tiger. "I know you can get through this." But Tigress's face seemed more annoyed than fearful.

"Master Shifu, you have no idea," Tigress muttered.

* * *

Aku-Po was sleeping in his room when Tai-Lung quietly placed the frozen Tigress in, looking right over his bed. Tai pressed the nerve again, releasing Tigress. She looked down on the snoring panda and couldn't help but find his sleeping cute and funny. He was all sprawled out with his leg and hand dangling off the side, "Mmm Dumpling." He mumbled. Tigress felt a mischievous grin on her face. She couldn't defeat Tai-Lung alone and he didn't _seem_ like he was trying to kill her... yet. Might as well have some fun and revenge.

"Aku-Po," she deviously hummed with a sweet-sounding tone.

"In a minute Tigress," Aku-Po muttered. Then the panda shot up in his bed. "Oh no."

"ROOOOAARRR!" Tigress roared as she launched herself at the panda, who rolled out of bed.

"HEEELP!" Aku-Po shouted, running around his room from the tiger. "Now, Tigress, calm down! WHOA!"

"Come back here panda!" Tigress growled with a smirk. She punched and kicked at him, but the panda managed to dodge her lightning-fast reflexes. Aku-Po looked at the bedroom entrance and found a laughing snow leopard.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm having too much fun," Tai-Lung snickered. Aku finally stopped running and caused Tigress to stop in mid-pounce.

"Okay, that was... different," Aku-Po panted. "This was your idea?!"

"I got bored," Tai-Lung shrugged.

"What possessed you to let her loose on me?! Cactus Juice or something!"

"I don't know. You like her?"

"I DO NOT!" Aku-Po shouted, but Tigress smirked at the panda's faint blush. Though sometimes menacing and unnervingly creepy, Aku acted like a cute child sometimes. "You know she could have very well escaped!"

"You've tracked down people without even knowing what they look like. You would have noticed," Tai-Lung said non-violently. Aku-Po groaned as he rubbed his head. Then he turned to Tigress.

"Be glad that you don't have to deal with him on a daily basis," Aku-Po grunted.

"That might change," Tigress smugly declared. Aku's eyes widened then narrowed at Tai-Lung.

"What the cat talking about?" He asked.

"You remember that room I had the guards build? Well, I decided that I'll have Master Tigress sleep there instead of the cell," Tai-Lung replied.

"Are you insane, kitty!" Aku-Po shouted, throwing Tigress to the floor.

"Ow."

"She'll try to escape every second of every day! And the only person capable of handling her is-" The panda's eyes widened at the snow leopard's cheeky grin. "Oh no, no, no!"

"Do you really want her down in that isolated cell?" Tai-Lung asked.

"No, but if it's for her own good-"

"I can take care of myself," Tigress growled, earning a paralyzing red force from Aku-Po.

"Hush it, kitty," Aku-Po barked.

"Think of it like this," Tai said, wrapping his arm around the panda's shoulders, "She'll be protected, you'll have something to do other than eat the entire palace out of food."

"Again," Tigress added.

"Zip it!"

"And," Tai-Lung continued, "You have someone to talk to other than that Tigress figure you keep playing with." Aku-Po blushed a bit as Tigress snickered. "WHOA!" Tai-Lung jumped as Aku drew his sword and pointed it to Tai-Lung's throat. "What? Did I pinch a nerve?" Tai-Lung smirked, calmly.

"Just because you have inner peace now doesn't mean you can act like this," Aku growled.

"Like you do?"

"I... have reasons that involve the very universe itself," Aku revealed with a maniacal grin. "You're doing this purely to annoy me."

"But am I wrong?" Tai-Lung explained, "Plus, we're fighting for the same thing now. Protecting the Valley. This way, if Master Tigress is willing, you'll be able to train both me and her, since you like training her," Aku-Po glared at him for a moment, then sheathed his sword.

"You're trying to appeal to my emotions, but I buried them a long time ago. All that's left is the craziness that is me."

"It's not your emotions I'm trying to appeal to. It's you," Tai-Lung said. Aku thought about it. He groaned under his breath.

"Three against one. Not good," He muttered. Though the two cats were confused about who the third person was, Aku-Po simply said, "Okay, we'll try for one month and see if I can't hunt her down if, and when, she escapes. If her escaping begins to intrude, I'll put her back in her cell with the magic door. Which I bet you've been using," Aku-Po smirked at Tigress. She snarled at his smug face.

 **Continued...**


	8. Fruit Fight

Fruit Fight

* * *

Tigress climbed down the wall of her new room she only had for a day. She was trying to escape. She jumped out of the window, looking back to see the light in her room. "I'll be back Master Shifu."

"You suuuurre will," said a voice. Tigress spun around and saw Aku-Po standing in front of her. "I'll be honest, I'm surprised you took so long to try to escape." Tigress went into her fighting stance. "Tigress, please. We both know that this will end badly. I appreciate your...stubbornness, but there are soooo many other things I would like to do."

"Like what?" Tigress grunted. Aku rolled his eyes.

"Like Sleep! It's the gosh-darn night time! Now get back up there," Aku complained with his finger pointed to her room. Tigress did so, grunting in disappointment that she didn't get out. Patience. She had to get Aku-Po's guard down, which would take a while. She peered outside of her room to see if he was still there. "Yes, I'm still here, kitten. Now go to sleep," Aku muttered, sleeping on the ground. Tigress growled as she sat on her bed and laid back. This panda was going to be a problem.

The whole issue of Aku-Po didn't make any sense. He's Tai-Lung's bodyguard from who knows where. All they knew is that the panda had a lot of power, both Kung Fu and magical. He knew about all of their pasts yet he didn't want to mention his. From his name, Tigress could only guess he was Japanese and Chinese, which would explain the katana he carried around. He... "cared" about the Furious Five and Shifu, especially Tigress. Why? She didn't know. From what she observed, he liked her in a way that made him blush, which could only mean one thing.

Tigress groaned to herself. That's why he cared. But if he wanted her in _that_ way, then why didn't he just take her? It seemed like the panda was trying to restrain himself from caring for her. While he was definitely inappropriate sometimes, he seemed most content when she learned some training advice that he gave. Maybe he wasn't- Tigress shook her head. It didn't matter if she was in a nice room or a cell. She was still a prisoner here. She drifted to sleep and it seemed like a few minutes had gone by before she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Big Wolf with little Fu. "No," Tigress guessed that the wolf wanted some nanny service.

"You don't have much of an option now, do you?" Big Wolf grunted. Tigress narrowed her eyes at the wolf. "Now, Fu. Aunty Tigress is going to watch over you for a moment until I get back from the Emperor.

"Wait, wait, what?" Tigress interrupted.

"Master Tai-Lung is going to the Emperor to make the Valley of Peace independent of his rule, until his son steps to the throne," Big Wolf explained.

"How will the Valley of Peace protect itself without the Emperor's help with the bandits?"

"Master Aku-Po has... done away with the top bandit leader Tong Fo. Sure, there are other bandits but Aku-Po is proposing a plan to protect the villagers." Tigress crossed her arms.

"Why are they so concerned with protecting the village?" Tigress asked.

"It's dumb to rule over no one?" Big Wolf guessed. "In any case, I need you to watch Fu. The orphan keeper is out and most of the guards are gone." Tigress's eyes widened as she rushed to the window. "But Aku-Po is still here," Big Wolf teased. Tigress growled under her breath as she saw the panda still sleeping. "So, will you do it?"

"Fine," Tigress reluctantly agreed. Fu looked up at the tiger as Big Wolf went away. "So... you're an orphan." Fu nodded.

"Is it true that you were an orphan too?"

"Who told you that?"

"Aku-Po," Fu replied. Tigress grunted in annoyance. She noticed that Fu wasn't afraid of her like he was when the duckling first came. "So... what do you do here?"

"I try to figure out a...plan," Tigress explained, trying not to tell her full idea of escaping.

"So you try to escape," Fu plainly said. Tigress looked down at him with slight surprise.

"Yes," Tigress replied. "Fu, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're Master Tigress."

"And do you know why I try to get out?"

"Because you're a prisoner here," Fu answered. Tigress squat down to his height.

"It's not just that, it's-"

"You were battling Tai-Lung when he was trying to take the Dragon Scroll, lost, and now you trying to escape so you can get help, defeat him and the others, and return the village to peace," Fu fully answered. Tigress was more than shocked.

"Um... yes," Tigress stumbled. It was amazing that he figured that out at his age. That or the Aku-Po and Tai-Lung told him, which was still remarkable that they told the whole truth. "And... you understand why this is a good thing, right?"

"Kind of, but I don't understand why you would want to return everything back to normal," Fu said, "I would be back in the orphanage with the other kids and I wouldn't have Big Wolf to take care of me. I know that he's a former bad guy, but takes care of me, tucks me in bed, and plays with me. I was alone at the orphanage before I knew Big Wolf." Tigress stared sadly at the kid, seeing herself when she was younger.

It got her thinking. The villagers were safe and happy from what Fu was telling her, the orphans now had father figures, and bandits were scared to even set a foot near the Jade Palace. Even the guards treated the Furious Five and the others masters with respect and cooked them great food. What was 'good' in her mind? Was it _them_ being the heroes or good being done from whomever? She was confused.

"I... I guess I have to rethink that," Tigress finally smiled. "Now, what do you want to do?"

"Could you teach me how to do Kung Fu?" Fu said excitedly. Tigress smiled a hint. Of course, he would ask that.

"Just tell Tai-Lung to let me use the Training Hall and you have a deal," Tigress replied. Then she got an evil idea as she grinned, deviously looking outside at the still sleeping panda. "But how about we have a little fun with Aku-Po? How well do you throw?"

* * *

Aku was sleeping outside when he was hit with a peach, waking him up. "A peach?" He looked around to see where it came from. Then another peach hit him on the head. "It's my dream coming true. Food from the sky!" Then he got peppered with all kinds of fruits. "DAAAHHH! OWW! OW! That hurts!" He looked over and saw the fruit coming from Tigress's window. "TIGRESS! FU!"

"Here's your breakfast!" Tigress grinned, throwing a tomato that splattered over Aku-Po's face.

"This is fun!" Fu laughed.

"Oh, so they want to play, eh?" Aku-Po smirked. He took out his katana and skillfully sliced the fruits in half. "HA! OH! WHA!"

"And he's skilled with a katana. Nice to know," Tigress thought to herself as she few the last fruit. Aku-Po jumped over the fruit, cut in half in midair, and came back down in a cool finishing pose. Both Fu and Tigress clapped.

"Thank you, thank you," Aku-Po smiled as he bowed, only to get smacked in the face with another tomato. "Grrrr." He grumbled as he marched away.

"Do you think he'll be upset?" Fu asked the tiger.

"He'll be fine," Tigress assured. Then there was a knock on the door. Tigress grinned widely as she opened it and saw a sour fruit-soaked panda. "Hello."

"I... don't... like... you," Aku-Po gritted through his teeth, stepping into her room and drying his face with a towel. "Could you please not make my work more difficult than it already is. I would have just put you in that cell, but I'm lazy."

"But I like her here," Fu whined, "She's fun."

"Of course, you would," Aku muttered, tossing the towel down.

"I was just entertaining Fu," Tigress said, all too innocently.

"By pelting me with fruit?"

"He had fun," Tigress smirked. Aku-Po glowered at the tiger, then he smirked.

"And you had fun as well, didn't you?"

"Yes," Tigress smirked back. Fu noticed they were relatively close to each other.

"Tigress? Aku-Po? Do you like each other?" Fu asked. The tiger and panda spluttered and backed away from each other.

"WhAt no! I... "

"She and I... we." They both looked at each other embarrassed. Tigress breathed.

"Fu, we are just...people who live in the same building. That's all," Tigress calmly replied.

"Right, and I think it's time you got a healthy breakfast," Aku-Po said, leading the duck out. "And you don't have any more fruit privileges for a week!" Aku-Po animatedly grumbled at Tigress who could only smirk at the panda's mannerism. As the two went out, Tigress sat down on her bed. She didn't bother escape, Aku would just hunt her down. Yet, she was interested in his quirks, especially his power. Who was he and where did he come from? Those were questions she had to figure out.

* * *

"That explains why you were smelling so 'peach-y'," Tai-Lung smirked. The panda grunted in annoyance as the two walked to the Grand Hall of Heroes.

"Question. Why did you propose that Tigress stay in her room?" Aku-Po questioned. Tai-Lung stared at the panda a moment. Then he turned his full body towards him.

"Let's make a deal," Tai-Lung proposed, "I answer your question, you answer mine."

"Depends on what your question is," Aku-Po roughly answered.

"Fair enough. I honestly don't want any of the masters there. Ever since I found inner peace I... feel different."

"You mean more annoying and resembling a whack-a-doodle cabbage vendor?"

"The point is this. Tigress is like me in a lot of ways, and she's been trained by Shifu all of her life. I've observed you sparring with her and you did say that she fought like Shifu."

"So?"

"It just dawned on me that after I was imprisoned, Shifu must have been... different."

"Yeah, he was," Aku-Po answered bluntly. Tai-Lung was astonished the panda knew. "I've looked into Tigress's mind before and saw her past. So, is your goal to distance herself from Shifu so she can be... better or something?"

"She needs to learn who she is and that she doesn't need to make Shifu proud to be a great person," Tai-Lung replied somberly, "I know it's pathetic, but I've been there before and I don't want her to go through that." The snow leopard saw Aku sniffing. He raised his eyebrow at the panda.

"What? It was touching," Aku-Po sniffled wiping a tear, mockingly. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes. "But I'll try to deal with her, for your sake. Now, what is this question you want from me?"

"Where did you come from?"

"My mother," Aku-Po sarcastically answered.

"I meant place."

"At home."

"Which is-"

"I told you before," Aku-Po interrupted, heading to Tigress's room, "My past is the end of your journey."

"To what?"

"The point is," Aku-Po avoided, "Don't ask me."

"And if Tigress asked?" Tai-Lung questioned, making the panda stop.

"Then I'll kill her," Aku-Po answered darkly with an evil grin. With that, he walked away to Tigress.

 **Continued...**


	9. Yuan for Your Thoughts

Yuan for Your Thoughts

* * *

Tai-Lung knew that Aku-Po wouldn't kill Tigress by any means. The snow leopard became bolder with the panda after learning his weak spot for Tigress. Why for Tigress? Tai-Lung's thoughts were interrupted when he realized that Aku was speaking to him in the kitchen. "Huh?"

"Dreaming about a girl, eh?" Aku teased, "I asked how the meeting with the emperor went?" Tai-Lung grumbled.

"He was... upset, in lack of a better word, about the idea, but right now he can't do anything about it. We've captured most of the Kung Fu warriors and masters around here.

"Ox, Shifu, Croc, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Tigress. Chicken and Bear were captured the day before last. We have a full cage down there."

"The only person we haven't seen yet is Master Chao and Master Junjie, whom I think will be an interesting character. His students tend to be very organized."

"Yes, I've heard of Junjie," Aku-Po growled in anger.

"It seems like you've met him too," Tai-Lung said, noting his rage.

"He... tricked me," Aku-Po simply answered.

"Into going hungry or something?" Tai-Lung joked.

"It's... personal."

"It always is," Tai-Lung grumbled under his breath.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tai-Lung didn't answer him.

"Why did you want us to pull away from the emperor's protection?"

"His taxes are much too high and they fund ridiculous things. This way, we'll only tax for crop insurance, for the orphans and schools to teach them, and only necessary supplies and food for the guards," Aku-Po explained.

"Hmm, that makes sense," Tai-Lung said as he stood up. "I'm going to stretch my legs, why don't you see if anyone needs you in the valley?"

"Of course, anything to get out of the balls of fur you keep laying around," Aku-Po smirked. Tai huffed and walked to the hall with Tigress's room. The two soldiers let him into the room where he saw Tigress meditating. She opened her eyes and immediately growled.

"Before you rip me apart again, I want to talk. Person to person," Tai-Lung said sitting on the ground and placing his back on the door. He lazily rested his left arm on his perked up knee. He tilted his head towards the glaring tiger. "How have you been?"

"That's not the question you wanted to ask," Tigress said, wanting him to get to the point.

"I need your help with Aku-Po. I want to know what, who, and why he's here," Tai-Lung explained.

"You want me to spy on him."

"No, but he's more... casual with you than with me," Tai-Lung replied. Tigress crossed her arms as she stood up and slowly walked around the room.

"And if I don't tell you what I know."

"Then I don't know it. This isn't me trying to destroy the panda. You and I both know it's weird that he's here and knows everything about us."

"He may be a fan?" Tigress guessed, not really helping with the snow leopard's investigation. Tai-Lung knew this would be difficult. "What do you _really_ want to know about Aku?"

"Who is he? Because if he is who I THINK he is," Tai-Lung paused, "Then I've messed up more than I know. Plus, I know you want to find out why he treats you differently." Tigress was quiet as Tai-Lung stood up. "Look, you and I have similar stories. Shifu wasn't the best father figure but he did his best, considering his father left him." Tigress spun her head to him in surprise. "He never told you that?"

"I never asked."

"The point is that while I did do all the things that others say, you know that I'm nothing compared to Aku-Po. If anyone of the masters gets out, you all can overpower me, but even with all of us combined, we couldn't defeat Aku-Po."

"Why me?" Tigress asked with tension in her tone.

"You're brilliant. It was only Aku that figured out why you were snarling all the time. He cares for you particularly. And you can figure out things going on in a person without them saying anything. And none of that was meant to flatter," Tai-Lung said, taking a coin out. "So, yuan for your notes on the panda?" Tai-Lung smirked. Tigress sighed as she took the coin.

"He's Japanese and Chinese mixed if his name is any indication. He skilled in swordsmanship. His katana leads me to believe that he's been in Japan for a significant amount of time. He doesn't seem to be a... natural panda, though. The red eyes and slim figure aren't... healthy for a normal panda. Either he's a hybrid of some kind or it may be due to his powers. He knows how to read the past in people's mind, but... I'm not sure if that's completely true."

"What do you mean?"

"He seems to know the motives behind our actions, which aren't really conscious thoughts."

"So he can experience what people have been through, but not their thoughts," Tai-Lung clarified.

"That's the idea. It's hard to know. I know he's crazy, smart, bold, and blunt. However, from the gossip I've been hearing, he seems to want to convert all of the villains. He says he can see if a villain will ever change his ways."

"So that's why he hasn't killed me yet?" Tai-Lung guessed.

"That would be a logical conclusion. Although, _completely_ changed is a different subject," She remarked. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes. "The point is the people he's killed have 'supposedly' been from without his or anyone's reach."

"So he's killed them."

"Exacting judgment."

"There has to be some kind of information about him on the bandit side of Japan," Tai-Lung said, thoughtfully.

"He must be new or something. Someone like Aku-Po couldn't have appeared in Japan or China unnoticed," Tigress argued.

"I'm surprised you figured out all of that," Tai-Lung mentioned.

"A master must be aware of all of her surroundings," Tigress replied with a smirk.

"Well, I'll have Aku send you some more ammo to throw at him," Tai said, walking towards the door.

"Ammo?"

"Fruits, of course," Tai-Lung answered. Tigress only rolled her eyes with an amused smile as Tai left.

* * *

"You're mean," Aku-Po grumbled.

"Come on, she was only trying to have fun with Fu. And besides, Fu hasn't eaten yet," Tai-Lung explained. The panda groaned. Why did the tiger become that duck's nanny?

"Fine. I'll give her some fruit."

"Fruit salad, remember," Tai-Lung teased. The growling panda delivered the plate of fruit to the Tigress's room. The tiger and duck were playing checkers when Aku knocked. Tigress's cheeky smile beamed.

"Fu, do you want to see something funny?" Tigress asked. The duck nodded excitedly. Tigress opened the door to see a sour looking panda. She glanced with a serious face at the plate. "I didn't ask for simply fruit, Aku-Po. I wanted fruit salad." Aku's right eye twitched, then he suddenly became very calm.

"I'm so so sorry ma'am, I'll fix that very quickly," Aku-Po sweetly said. He placed the plate on the floor. He then punched and mashed the fruit, splattering juices all over. He picked the fruit mash up and presented it to Tigress. "Fruit salad, shut up," Aku-Po muttered. It was silent for a moment, but Aku-Po's stern frown slowly turned into a struggling smile. Tigress snickered as well before they both started to laugh. Fu laughed as well, but he was the first to stop when he saw Tigress and Aku-Po looking at each other while laughing. "Oh, why do you insist on torturing me?" Aku-Po smirked playfully.

"You're fun to torture," Tigress playfully answered. Fu suddenly spoke up.

"Master Aku-Po? Can Master Tigress teach me how to do Kung Fu?"

"I can teach you."

"I want her to teach me," he specifically replied. Aku-Po rolled his eyes.

"I'll think about it," Aku-Po promised. Just then, Tai-Lung came rushing in with Big Wolf.

"We have a visitor that's turned the wolves against us," Tai-Lung urgently said.

"That quickly?" Aku asked.

"Scorpion. She's poisoned the supplies and made the guards follow her command," Big Wolf informed.

"You know the story of Scorpion?" Aku asked Tigress.

"Healer went bad by experimenting on herself? Yeah, I've heard of it."

"She's coming up the palace. I understand if you... do away with her, but what about the soldiers?" Tai-Lung asked, speaking carefully because Fu was nearby.

"I may not have to do anything. Have a table set up in the Hall of Heroes," Aku-Po commanded Big Wolf. "Tai, you're coming with me. I have to make a quick concoction." Then he turned to Tigress. "Stay here and be safe, okay?" Tigress nodded as the panda and snow leopard rushed to their positions.

"Master Tigress, is everything going to be alright?" Fu asked, pulling on her pants leg. She bent down and smiled assuredly at the duck.

"Everything's going to be just fine."

"And Big Wolf?"

"He'll be fine as well," Tigress replied, but she didn't know for sure about that.

 **Continued...**


	10. A Drinking Game

A Drinking Game

* * *

The small red scorpion traveled on the shoulders of a battalion of mindless wolves. "March forward, my dearies," she commanded, "We have a palace to take over." They knocked down the door revealing Aku-Po sitting down at a table, Tai-Lung on his right and Big Wolf on his left.

"Ah, Scorpion. So good of you to come," Aku-Po smiled with an unusually cool attitude.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too, panda," Scorpion said politely. She sounded much like a grandma. "Are you the Dragon Warrior?"

"No, I'm the bodyguard. The snow leopard is the Dragon Warrior. However, he has allowed me to do a kind of game with you," Aku-Po replied. He had two silver cups in front of him on the table. "Care to have a drink?"

"I'm sorry, deary, but I don't have time to play games," She evilly grinned as she lunged forward and tried to attack him. Aku-Po lifted his hand and made her stop in mid-air.

"Oh, but you have no choice, 'deary', because if you don't do what I say, you may be killed," Aku-Po said with chilling playfulness. He placed her down on the table. "Now, are you game?"

"Let's get this over with."

"The game is simple. A test of the wits," Aku explained, "I'll put a poison in one of the cups and with your reasons of deduction, you must figure out where the poison is." Aku-Po gave the scorpion a small tube. She sniffed it.

"Nutmeg," She said expertly, "Too much of it can cause hallucination and potentially death."

"Precisely," Aku smiled, taking the two cups behind his back and putting the concoction in one of the cups. He placed the cups back on the table. "Now, where is the poison?"

"Hahahahahaha! Oh honey, you are clearly an idiot. I know that you would not be stupid enough to put the poison in my cup because that would obvious. You put the poison in your cup so you don't actually drink it."

"You're trying to get me to reveal something. It won't work," Aku-Po smirked.

"Please, you've already shown it. You've obviously haven't put any poison in the liquids or you would have killed yourself in the process. So," Scorpion smirked, quickly grabbing his cup and drinking it all. Then she drunk her own cup as well. "Yours and mine have no poison." Aku-Po smiled as he raised his hands in defeat.

"You've won the game," He said.

"Now it's time to ACK!" Scorpion stopped and squirmed onto the floor. As the three watched the scorpion squirm, Big Wolf was confused.

"So... they both had the nutmeg?"

"No, neither of them had the nutmeg," Aku-Po explained.

"Then what poison was in the drink?" Big Wolf asked.

"There was no poison. It was a healing liquid." Before their very eyes. Scorpion's blood red color changed to a golden yellow. "What she consumed was the antidote for the poison she experimented on herself with." Scorpion finally stopped squirming and shook her head.

"Wha... What happened? Where am I?"

"Scorpion, do you remember anything?" Aku-Po asked.

"I remember experimenting on some kind of flower. Then I had some horrible pain," Scorpion replied. Aku-Po explained the effect of her experimenting and how it endangered the village.

"And now you've put the guards under your spell."

"Oh dear," Scorpion said horrified.

"What can we do to help?"

"I need a special flower, water, and some herbs," Scorpion quickly ordered. They quickly found the items, combined them, and treated the infected. All of them were healed and safe.

"Whew, thank goodness," Aku-Po sighed.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done," Scorpion said ashamed, "I feel so horrible."

"You didn't have any control over it," Tai-Lung comforted, "But if you would like to make it up, the Valley of Peace needs a great healer."

"I'll do it right away," Scorpion beamed brightly.

"Just... no more experimenting on yourself, please?" Aku-Po said with a worried smile.

* * *

Fu walked back and forth worriedly until Big Wolf came into Tigress's room. "Big Wolf!" He shouted, clasping onto the wolf's leg. The one-eyed dog picked him up and hugged him.

"Missed me?" Big Wolf laughed.

"How is the... floor of the halls? Are they red?" Tigress asked cryptically.

"No, Aku-Po managed to save the wolves and Scorpion. We have a new healer in the village," Big Wolf informed. Tigress nodded. Just then, Aku-Po came along. "I'll leave you two in peace." Big Wolf said, departing with Fu. Aku-Po chuckled a bit.

"It's surprising how attached a wolf will be to a duck," Aku said.

"You've cured the scorpion," Tigress stated.

"And now the village has a healer, one of the best," Aku-Po replied. Tigress stared at him with an emotionless face. "You're thinking of something."

"Aku, why are you doing this? All of this?" Tigress asked. Aku-Po chuckled almost mockingly.

"You too, eh? Well, I can't tell you everything or anything. Just know that things will turn out for the better."

"For who?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Aku-Po smirked, waving his finger back and forth, "No telling." Tigress rolled her eyes. "But now I get to ask a question. What was the panda like?"

"Po? You already asked that." Tigress asked curiously.

"I want to know so I can show how I'm the opposite," Aku-Po smirked. Tigress scoffed in laughter.

"You're never going to do that," Tigress said, "Po was kind and gentle. Very adaptable to a situation much like you... to a certain point."

"And what did he mean to you?" Aku-Po asked seriously. Tigress's eyes narrowed at the red-eyed panda.

"He was a partner. Someone I respected because he was a guest," Tigress grumbled.

"Bull's horn," Aku explicitly said, "Pardon my traditional Mandarin, but I'm pretty sure from what I've heard from Shifu that you nor anyone believed he was the Dragon Warrior." Tigress was silent for a moment.

"He didn't even believe he was the Dragon Warrior."

"What do you mean?"

"When I... foolishly went to battle Tai-Lung, Po was talking with Master Shifu about the reason why he stayed after all of Master Shifu's intentional harsh training. It was... because he wanted to be a different person. He didn't accept himself. Had we just accept him we..." Tigress trailed off, looking at the floor. "You're right to say that we weren't the... kindest to the panda, but... he was still a great person. Through the cloud of my pride, even I could see that."

"Sounds like a person worthy of being your friend," Aku replied. Tigress slowly nodded.

"Yes, he was."

 **Continued...**


	11. Dear Mothers

Dear Mothers

* * *

"Why do you want to know how I defeated the panda?" Tai-Lung asked cautiously.

"Sentimentality sake. Besides, your 'sister' deserves to know what happened," Aku-Po replied. The snow leopard looked out the window, carefully considering the risk. "I'm not going to immediately tell her."

"I doubt that she'll be able to do anything about it," Tai-Lung sighed. "She does deserve some... retribution." So Tai-Lung explained to Aku-Po what happened. The panda's eyes widened as he stumbled back into a nearby chair. "Are you okay?"

"You do realize that he's technically still alive, right!?"

"Well, I mean, not really."

"You know what the Wuxi Finger Hold does, right?!" Aku-Po said, raising his voice.

"Is it really that serious?" Tai-Lung asked, "I mean, who's to say he's actually able to come back. And when he does, it's not like the village is destroyed."

"Nevertheless, Oogway's in the Spirit Realm and could teach him to open a portal to the real world. He's probably already found a way back!"

"Why are you worried?"

"Because the Dragon Warrior is the only one that will be able to defeat me!" Aku-Po frantically explained. Tai-Lung digested the words that came out of the panda's mouth.

"He's the only one that can defeat you?"

"Yes!" Aku-Po replied, "I mean, the unstoppable warrior with power beyond comprehension?! Do you know how bad this is?!" The panda stormed out.

"Where are you going?" Tai asked, stopping him.

"I'm going to send out a small expedition to find the panda. If they find him, we'll be prepared to face him... again," Aku-Po grumbled as he left. Tai-Lung sat there greatly confused.

* * *

"Po's alive!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Yes, and no," Tai-Lung replied, explaining what happened during his fight. "But it's... Aku-Po's reaction that's really telling."

"What about it?"

"He looked immensely worked up about it. He's even sent out a small expedition to find the panda," Tai-lung replied, "Plus, he also said that Po was the only person that could defeat him."

"So Po is the Dragon Warrior," Tigress said thoughtfully, "If he's powerful enough to take on Aku-Po."

"But it's strange. I thought that Aku-Po was secretly the panda, but more and more I'm starting to see that he's not."

"In either case, things are going for the better," Tigress said. Then she stared at Tai-Lung.

"What?"

"Why did you put me here? It was Aku-Po that was against having my own room. Why did you suggest it?" Tigress questioned.

"Because I knew you would... be better away from Shifu," Tai-Lung carefully explained, "You and I have been raised by Shifu, who isn't the best father figure. Not that he didn't try, but it had its failings."

"Get to the point."

"I didn't want you to become like me," Tai-Lung replied, "Constantly doing something just because your guardian told you about it. Since Master Shifu was broken when I left, you had to endure the worse side of him, and I'm sorry about that. But I know that you can't grow with Shifu so close... physically speaking." Tigress stood there amazed. "What? You didn't think I could be that thoughtful."

"No," Tigress answered bluntly. "It's interesting, though. I would never think that someone like you could change that quickly."

"Aku-Po has that nature on me," Tai-Lung replied. Then the tiger grew a devilish grin on her face. "Tigress, what are you thinking about?"

"Has Aku told you about what Fu wants?" She asked with a smirk.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Aku-Po grunted. Big Wolf and Tai-Lung were in the Hall of Heroes with him. Tai-Lung rested across his throne looking at Aku by his feet. "You can not have me do this."

"Fu does need to learn how to defend himself," Big Wolf said plainly. "We can't protect him forever."

"I can already see her smug little face," Aku simmered. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"You just don't want her to mess with you anymore," He said as a messenger duck came in.

"Exactly," Aku barked back.

"Oh grow up," Tai-Lung grumbled. "Yes, what is it?" Tai-Lung asked the duck.

"A band of snow leopard performers has come to give you a performance, Master Tai-Lung," the duck humbly said. "They call themselves, the Ladies of the Shade." Tai-Lung glanced over to Aku-Po and saw his eyes widened, but his smile widened as well, so Tai-Lung was at ease.

"Send them in," Tai-Lung ordered as the duck did so. A small band of female snow leopards came into the room. Tai-Lung could see Aku's eyes fixated on the youngest looking one with blue eyes. Their leader spoke up.

"Oh grand Dragon Warrior, it is an honor to perform in your presence. I am Su, head of these performers. We are but simple women, running from place to place, scrapping what little food and money we have," Su explained in a sappy tone.

"Hehe, the story keeps changing," Aku-Po whispered.

"You know these girls?"

"They're simple thieves, but don't worry. I have a plan," Aku assured the snow leopard.

"And it is with great pleasure that we show you our simple dance," Su finished as the girls popped their umbrellas out. As they started to dance, Aku-Po gave the signal to Big Wolf to block the back entrance. The wolf did so, slipping away and adding more guards to the back. Aku-Po's eye was still on the blue-eyed snow leopard. Tai-Lung noticed that one of the Leopards went up close to a Kung Fu relic and spun her umbrella around it. It was an old challis. Then all of a sudden, a net sprung down and holstered the girl up. The snow leopards immediately stopped performing.

"It's a trap!" Su shouted as the girls formed a tight circle, but the guards completely surrounded them. Aku laughed, clapping his hands.

"That was very good. Although, you might want to stick to one story and not change it from town to town," Aku advised.

"What is the meaning of this?" Su defiantly asked, "We've done nothing wrong."

"Oh, I know you're a couple of thieves and robbers. You're just unfortunate that I've booby trapped all of the artifacts," Aku-Po smirked as he walked towards them. "And where are the rest of your little group?"

"We're the only ones," Su lied. Aku rolled his eyes as he lifted the ladies, except the blue-eyed snow leopard and Su, up in the air with the flick of his hand.

"You were saying? And please be quick, I don't want to fling these pretty girls down the stairs," Aku calmly said.

"They're at a camp north of here," younger snow leopard blurted out. Aku gently set them down.

"Ah, and you are?"

"I'm Song, sir. We meant no harm, we simply steal because of we-"

"Song, shush," Su ordered. Song lowered her head. Now Tai-Lung stood up.

"Well, stealing from the Jade Palace is still a grave mistake. You're lucky that my bodyguard didn't kill you... as he's done with other villains," Tai-Lung said intimidatingly.

"We're not villains," Song spoke up again, "Just honest thieves."

"Song!"

"Oh hush you," Aku-Po muttered, magically placing a magical muzzle over her mouth. "So why do you steal?" Aku asked Song.

"We steal because that's who we are. The Ladies of the Shade have been stealing since Su's been around," Song confessed, receiving glares from Su.

"And do you guys want to continue stealing?" Tai-Lung asked them. The girls looked at each other both confused and conflicted.

"No," Song was the first to speak. "No, we don't. At least I don't." Aku-Po's face grew into a mischievous grin. Song was afraid until he said,

"How well have you taken care of each other?"

"Oooooohhh no," Tai-Lung sighed with a smile as he walked back to his throne. He knew what Aku was going to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think you've taken care of each other well?" Aku clarified.

"Yeah, some of us have raised each other. The Ladies of the Shade have been around for a while," Song explained with a nervous smile, hoping her charm would get her and her friends out of here.

"How about we make a deal?" Aku-Po offered. "I'll let you and your friends live here for free. You'll be able to find honest work and we'll forget about this whole incident, if... you become the mother figures for some of the orphans."

"WHAT?!" Big Wolf and the other wolves exclaimed. Big Wolf stepped in front of Song and spoke directly to Aku-Po.

"There is no way I will let my orphan boy be raised by a conniving little cat! And I speak for every wolf and soldier that has an orphan."

"You said you needed mother figures. Besides, you don't have a perfect history either," Aku-Po explained.

"Yes, but we've been making changes." Big Wolf argued, "These girls wouldn't know how to take care of a child if it was a pretty shiny cup and they were trying to steal it." The wolf felt a kick at his foot. "OWW! Why you!" He growled at the offended looking Song.

"We can take better care of the children than any dirty overgrown black dog as yourself in the valley," Song said as the other snow leopards agreed with her. Su just watched in incredulous disbelief. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Big Wolf mocked Song with a laugh.

"All you know is how to steal. I bet you don't even know how to cook, let alone care for a child." Song growled at his stubborn look. Tai-Lung chuckled by his throne.

"It seems as if you guys have come to an impasse. How about this? We'll let the children decide whether or not they like their 'mother' figures. If the children have started stealing, then we know that the snow leopards are the reason why."

"And if we are good mother figures?" Song asked.

"Then the Ladies of the Shade won't be imprisoned like Su will be. Even I know she's not good for any child," Tai-Lung muttered as the wolves tied her up and marched her to prison."

"Are you ready to lose, kitty? I'll let you have my son, Fu."

"Trust me, he'll love me on the spot," Song sneered.

"They make a good couple, don't they?" Aku-Po joked. Tai-Lung just laughed.

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" Monkey laughed in the upscaled dungeon they lived in. "That's rich!"

"The panda is very... interesting," Shifu muttered with a smirk. They still had separate rooms and were behind bars, but now the rooms almost felt like the barracks. Wooden boards on the rock floor made sleeping on the floor easier, and the walls were painted green (except Viper's because of her eye for color).

"You mean crazy," Big Wolf said, giving the news to the others. "In any case, Su will be held at Chor-gom prison where the place has been modified to hold other prisoners."

"And Tigress, is she alright?" Shifu asked. Big Wolf chuckled.

"Oh, she's causing more trouble for Aku-Po than ever now. Because Aku has to watch her most of the time, she often plays her little games with him."

"Games?" Monkey asked, "Are we talking about the same tiger here?"

"Yes, last I heard, Aku-Po was pelted with fruit by her," Big Wolf said.

"How do you know?"

"Fu helped her," Big Wolf chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to know that the little one had fun," Viper giggled, "But what about you? How will you take to this Song?"

"I'll manage with the snow leopard. Right now, I'm just hoping I have enough strength to deal with her," Big Wolf grumbled. Shifu chuckled a bit.

"You won't, but trust me. Being a father is worth the trouble."

 **Continued...**

 **There is a poll on my profile that I would love people to look at. I need this for future stories that I'll possibly write.**


	12. A Liked Annoyance

A Liked Annoyance

* * *

"Master Tigress, Master Tigress! Guess what?" Fu said excitedly. "I have a new mommy!" Tigress's eyes widened as she looked at Big Wolf.

"Congratulations. I know she'll be a-"

"It's not what you think," Big Wolf interrupted. He explained the situation. Tigress simply smiled amusedly. "Yes, I know that it's funny, but for right now we're doing a trial run."

"And how do you like your new mom?" Tigress asked.

"I like her! She cooks great food, helps me with my homework, and even shows me how to do some fighting. But I still want to learn from you, Master Tigress."

"Well, it's nice to see you like her. Why don't you go to Aku-Po and ask him again if I can train you?" The small duck ran off. "So, a young woman is raising your kid?"

"Yes, and trust me I don't like it any better than the other wolves," Big Wolf grumbled.

"How old is she?"

"She's about my age."

"Oh," Tigress said a bit surprised, "Aku-Po just managed to find four dozen or so females all your age?" Big Wolf snarled a bit.

"I'm in my twenties."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tigress innocently said.

"But I gave up the thief life so that Fu wouldn't be influenced by it. I'm just worried that this... woman will change that," Big Wolf replied.

"I'm sure she cares for Fu just as much as you do," Tigress smirked, noting the wolf's protectiveness. "Is she attractive?" Big Wolf rose his eyebrow.

"I'm not interested in her looks right now, Master Tigress," Big Wolf said, "I'm just worried for Fu's sake."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"How should I know?!"

"Okay. Is she attractive to you?" Tigress asked again. Big Wolf rolled his eye.

"I don't even look at her like that," He explained.

"Just curious," Tigress smirked. Then Aku-Po appeared in the doorway with a sour look. "Is something wrong, Aku?" She asked with a seemingly innocent tone.

"Fu asked me to let you train him," Aku stated, "And now he's managed to get me to... say yes," Tigress smirked at the defeated panda, but then his somber look changed into a mischievous smirk. "But, that means I get to train you, now."

"And how do you figure that?" Tigress asked with her arms crossed.

"You're still sluggish and have Shifu's old style in you. I have to get you up to speed. Plus, if we're ever going to have the village-wide hide-and-seek game, then you have to actually be a challenge," Aku-Po checked. Tigress growled at him.

"Fine, I'll _let_ you train me. But if you so much as lay a hand on me where it doesn't belong, I promise you that you will find death one way or another." Tigress snarled in his face. Aku-Po stepped back.

"First off, you need to brush your teeth," Aku-Po said, waving his hand in front of his nose. "Two, I know I'm a villain, but I have standards. And it's not like I've violated your privacy or dignity."

"You threw her around the dungeon several times," Big Wolf commented.

"Don't you have a kid to look after," Aku-Po argued, making the wolf leave, "But seriously, you should know that I would never do that."

"Do I?" Tigress asked. She didn't know it until she looked at his face, but Aku-Po looked hurt by the accusation.

"You still think I'm a criminal," Aku-Po said.

"I don't know who you are," Tigress replied, more sympathetically, "How can I know?" Aku-Po sighed as his shoulders sagged.

"Fair point. You'll spar with Tai-Lung. It'll help get some of the frustration of dealing with him out of you." He finished and went away quietly. Tigress could feel a strange twinge of regret as he walked away.

* * *

"Again!" The two felines struck each other's fist, rapidly going into their dance of kicks and punches. Tai-Lung jumped over Tigress, attacking her in the air, but the tiger slipped from underneath him. Tigress spun around and did a roundhouse kick, but Tai-Lung caught it and twisted her around. Tigress still landed on her foot and pushed him back, getting her leg back. She focused as Tai-Lung charged forward. She quickly blocked each attack until she found the perfect window and gave him a devastating punch to the gut.

"Ok, that was a good one," Tai-Lung grunted, clutching his stomach. Tigress smirked a bit.

"That will be all for today," Aku-Po said emotionlessly. "Tai-Lung, you need to learn how to be more flexible. You're still too rigid. Tigress, your blocking needs work. I could tell that your defensive is your weak point." With that, the panda left the Training Hall. Tai-Lung groaned as he stretched.

"You know, I'm surprised that you haven't tried to escape yet. Now you would be the perfect opportunity," Tai-Lung replied.

"It doesn't matter. He'll find a way to track me down. That and if Po's alive, he would just follow me in hopes to find Po," Tigress coldly explained. Tai-Lung noticed it.

"That's not why you're... upset." He said, "What's wrong? Aku and you seemed to be troubled."

"I called him a criminal to his face," Tigress replied.

"Okay, what's new?"

"It's not that simple. Lately, he's gotten the notion that we've become closer than just people occupying the same space. What really seemed to upset him was the fact I said I didn't know him," Tigress said with sadness.

"Do you regret your words?"

"... a little," Tigress confessed.

"Hmmm, I don't think Aku-Po is really upset with you," Tai-Lung said, "Why don't you go to him? He should be in his room."

"You trust me to go straight there?" Tigress noted.

"Like you said, he'll just hunt you down. But in your present situation, I think you would hurt him more by leaving," Tai-Lung revealed, then he smirked, "And why do you care that you told him the truth?" Tigress growled at his insinuation.

"I don't. It's just... he seemed hurt," Tigress explained while not really giving a clear explanation. Tigress went to the barracks where she found Aku-Po in the kitchen, cooking over a lonely pot.

"What is it, Tigress?" Aku-Po asked emotionlessly. He didn't even turn around.

"I... wanted to talk to you," Tigress replied.

"About what?"

"I'm... sorry for what I said yesterday. It was out of-"

"I wasn't upset about what you said," Aku-Po interrupted. "Well, not completely. You said you didn't know me." The panda sighed. "The truth is... I want to tell you everything about me. I don't want to keep who I am a secret, but I have to. For you and for the rest of the Jade Palace's sake."

"Why?"

"If people captured you and tried to figure out who I am through you, there's no telling what they would do to you," Aku-Po sighed. Tigress was unmoved. "What?"

"Why are you so concerned about me?" Tigress asked with a smirk. Aku shook his head at the tiger's smugness.

"You remind me of a dear friend that inspired me to become who I am today."

"I remind you of a former crook?" Tigress insulted.

"Hey, she wasn't a crook. She was much like you... only nicer in my life," Aku-Po muttered. Tigress smirked. "And she was very dear to me." He smiled to himself.

"What happened to her?" Tigress asked. Aku-Po gritted his teeth in frustration as he looked at Tigress with a somber sigh.

"I can't even tell you that," Aku-Po replied. Tigress nodded in understanding. "Now, it's time you and Tai-Lung get back to practicing. You're still sluggish!" Tigress rolled her eyes. "Keep rolling your eyes. You might find your brain, kitty," Aku-Po with a sly smirk.

"My eyes," Tigress smirked, "Are at least on my target."

"And what or who is your target?" Aku-Po asked curiously. Tigress skillfully and slowly walked up to him with a knowing smile.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," She whispered to him as she went out the door. Aku-Po chuckled to himself.

"She seems nice," Said a deep voice. Aku-Po grumbled. He knew that voice.

"Let it go," He answered.

"Why don't you just tell them? You know there won't be any harm."

"I can't risk it. Plus, I have to make sure that Tai-Lung won't do anything drastic before the time comes."

"Hmm, can you control yourself with the tiger," Asked the voice. Aku-Po growled at the voice.

"You just stick to your part of the plan, and I'll stick mine," He muttered.

"HA! And what about your little-"

"She!" Aku-Po exclaimed, "Is not part of the plan. So please don't annoy me with her."

"Not that you wouldn't like it," the voice seemed to mock. Aku-Po grumbled as he went out of the kitchen.

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. What is Good

What is Good?

* * *

"So he IS concerned about our safety," Tai-Lung said thoughtfully as Tigress finished explaining what Aku told her. "Interesting."

"Yes," Tigress simply repeated. Tai-Lung noticed her absentmindedness.

"You miss your teammates?" Tai-Lung guessed. The tiger didn't respond, but her sagging shoulders told it all to Tai-Lung. "Wait here for a moment."

* * *

"Why don't you take her?" Aku-Po asked.

"Because I don't trust her and you're more capable," Tai-Lung replied as they walked towards the tiger's room. "Besides, she seems to like you more."

"You're really coming up with weird excuses," Aku-Po muttered, not really disagreeing with the snow leopard. "And I see you finally got rid of the green cape."

"Viper was right," Tai-Lung sighed in annoyance. "It was tacky." They finally entered the tiger's room who was patiently waiting for Tai-Lung. "Aku will escort you down to the dungeon."

"You don't trust me?" Tigress smirked.

"No," Tai-Lung simply said leaving the two alone. Aku-Po rolled his eyes as he magically lifted the tiger into the air.

"Put me down!" Tigress shouted.

"Come on, kitty," Aku-Po smirked with mischief.

"You know, there are other ways to carry someone," Tigress informed with noticeable irritation. Aku-Po's mischievous grin widened.

"Oh, of course, where are my manners," He said. He 'let go' of her and she fell into his arms.

"Whha! Wha!"

"Is this what you had in mind?" Aku-Po smugly smiled at the tiger's stuttering. Tigress shook out of it and glared at him.

"Put me down!" She growled.

"Not a chance," Aku said, ignoring her. He carried her to the entrance of the dungeon. "And this is where I become a gentleman and gently let you down." Of course, that wasn't the truth since he just dropped her. Tigress growled at the panda's teasing grin.

"Just remember I have good aim with fruit," Tigress reminded him.

"Luckily, it's fall. So you can't hurt me with fruit," Aku rallied back.

"Then I'll use squash."

"You wouldn't dare," Aku-Po dramatically gasped.

"Would I?" Tigress said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. The panda opened the door and Tigress saw her friends and other masters.

"Master Tigress!" Shifu was the first to say. Tigress was surprised at the new look of the dungeon. It definitely wasn't as dismal as it used to be. Especially Viper's corner. She even had a small garden in her cell. Of course, it also had a Venus flytrap and Mantis argued endlessly about it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Master Shifu," Tigress replied.

"How is it with Tai-Lung and Aku-Po. It must be awful living with them," Crane said.

"You know, I'm right here," Aku announced.

"We know," Monkey, Crane, and Mantis said in unison.

"They're not as bad as you think," Tigress assured them.

"You do realize we're still prisoners," Master Ox reminded them.

"Yes, but I've seen the work that they've been doing. And I, though reluctantly, understand Aku's... resemblance of logic." Tigress replied.

"You know, you're the only person who can insult someone while complimenting them," Aku-Po muttered.

"Tigress," Shifu called in a low private voice while Aku was distracted, "Are you serious?"

"I can't leave the Jade Palace without Aku-Po following me and he is keeping guard. But he's also training me and Tai-Lung has asked me to find out more about him. Trust me, we're better here than what we were doing before," Tigress whispered to her master.

"And what's that?" Tigress didn't answer. "Tigress?" Shifu said, questioning her emotion. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know," Tigress sighed.

"So Aku-Po," Monkey smirked, breaking Tigress from her pit of confusion, "We've heard from the underground grapevine that you're a very skilled swordsman."

"That's true," Aku-Po replied, raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"We also heard an incident with you, Tigress, Fu, and some... fruit?" Monkey snickered.

"Who told you that!?" Aku-Po exclaimed like a child hearing their secret revealed.

"Fu, of course," Crane smirked. The panda groaned.

"I have to stop letting that kid into the dungeon," He muttered to himself. Tigress gave a small smile. "Okay, that's enough embarrassment for me. Tigress, let's go."

"Until we meet again, Master Shifu," Tigress somberly said, exiting the dungeon. Shifu looked troubled.

"What's wrong, Master Shifu?" Viper asked.

"Tigress has grown. I just don't know what she's grown into," Shifu ominously said. As the two were walking back up, Aku-Po noticed Tigress's saddened look. He nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Tigress, I-"

"Don't worry about it," Tigress interrupted, "I'm just... thinking."

"About what?" Aku-Po asked, stopping her. She struggled with deciding if she should tell him.

"What is good?" Tigress asked.

"What?"

"What is good? When we were in charge of the palace, we didn't even think to do half the stuff you've done. We just defeated bandits, escorted delivery, and tried to be a figurehead. You've made a mentoring program for orphans, cut taxes so they're only necessary, turned around bandits and destroyed ones that can't be changed, and made the Jade Palace all the more respectable."

"Do you know that for certain?" Aku-Po smirked, having a little fun with her. "I mean, I am a villain, right? I could have manipulated you."

"Then escort me down to the village and let me see for myself," Tigress said. Aku-Po thought about it. "In addition, I want to make sure that Po's dad is okay and well. He deserves someone to care for him since-" She didn't finish, but Aku sighed in understanding reluctance.

"Fine, but if you try to escape, I'm telling Fu that you ruined his training opportunity. And won't he be disappointed," Aku dramatically cried. Tigress grumbled, but he had a point. She didn't want Fu to be disappointed. Maybe the panda was manipulating them.

* * *

Tigress had never been so glad to be wrong. She walked into the village which seemed to be happier than ever. Former gorilla bandits merrily played with children, one of the thieving snow leopards taught the kids outside and Mr. Ping's shop looked crowded beyond measure. Tigress jumped onto the arch of the entrance. "Are you sure that thing can support you?" Aku-Po asked with a smirk. Tigress glared at him hard. It almost made him step back.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No, no, no, no! I was just kidding! Honest!" Aku-Po quickly retracted. Tigress smirked at the panda's timid nature. She looked over the crowded kitchen. Mr. Ping and a couple of wolves and snow leopards were helping deliver the orders. "You know, you could just call him out here. It would be easier than you perched on your little peak," Aku-Po called, "And I thought you were a tiger and not a bird." Tigress grumbled lowly as she jumped off and entered the shop.

"Buy one get one free!" Mr. Ping excitedly said to a parting customer. "Hello, welcome to Ping's Noodle Shop. What would you like today?" Before Tigress could say anything, Mr. Ping immediately recognized Aku-Po. "Po!" He shouted, running up to the panda and hugging him. "It's good to see you again!"

"Um... Mr. Ping. That's not-"

"Oh, don't worry, he knows. He just calls me Po because I'm 'just like' his son," Aku annoyingly muttered.

"And eats as much," Mr. Ping added, "Why don't I get you some dumplings, hm?" Then the goose noticed something about Tigress. "Oh ho, ho! Is this your girlfriend, Po?"

"WHAT?!" Tigress and Aku-Po stammered.

"Mr. Ping, she is NOT my girlfriend. She's my... boss's sister," Aku-Po explained. Tigress confusedly looked at the panda. "Technically you are."

"Oh well, how are things in the Jade Palace? Are you going to give us another pay raise with lower taxes? It would be appreciated," Mr. Ping said. Aku-Po smiled.

"Actually, I was just showing Tigress around the village. She... doesn't get out much," Aku-Po smirked a bit at the sore tiger.

"Oh, things have been much better with Aku-Po and what's-his-face as Dragon Warrior. No one robs the noodle shop anymore, I have more helpers, and customers are just giving me their money because of the lower taxes," Mr. Ping replied as a customer tipped him five yuan. "Thank you, come again."

"Wow, you really have been keeping the village up," Tigress smirked at the panda.

"You seem doubtful," Aku-Po sparred back. Mr. Ping smiled.

"It's good to see a couple 'love fighting'."

"We are NOT a couple!" Tigress and Aku shouted. The panda grumbled.

"I think it's time we start going," Aku-Po sighed as he got his food and left with Tigress. "I hope this put your worry to rest," Aku-Po said as they walked back up the mountain.

"Yes, it did," Tigress said, "And now I understand why Mr. Ping recovered so well." She looked at Aku-Po with a smile. "He has you."

"No, no, you're not going to make me cry," Aku-Po theatrically said. Tigress rolled her eyes. Then she felt Aku-Po gently grab her arm. "Hey, what you said earlier about you guys not doing good. You're wrong. You guys did what was right. I'm just doing a lot more that's all."

"But most of our training, our studies. All of it was so we could be the Dragon Warrior one day," Tigress paused looking at the ground, "Now it seems so wasted."

"But it wasn't," Aku-Po said, "You've done more good than you realize. You've helped many people become Kung Fu warriors to help others. Sure your training may have been misguided, but that doesn't mean your efforts were in vain. You're still doing good." Aku-Po sighed, "You know, Tai-Lung said that he wanted to separate you and Shifu so you could grow. I'm starting to agree with him." Tigress offered a small smile. Then she smirked. "What?"

"Your 'Po' is showing," She teased. Aku-Po's face fell.

"Aannnnd I don't like you anymore," He muttered as they walked back upstairs.

* * *

"And you add these two together and... there you go," said the female snow leopard in the Hall of Heroes.

"Thank you Song," Fu excitedly said as he hugged her. Tai-Lung watched with Big Wolf as the little duck learned math from the snow leopard.

"So, how are things between you and the cat?" Tai-Lung whispered to Big Wolf. The dog grumbled.

"I'm still questioning Master Aku-Po's decision, but in my case, Fu seems to be fine."

"Hmm," Tai-Lung hummed with a knowing smile. "Where is she staying?" Big Wolf coughed, showing a sign of embarrassment.

"I'd... rather not say," Big Wolf said. Tai-Lung's eyebrow rose as Fu came over to them.

"Master Tai-Lung, you said that Master Tigress would teach me," Fu reminded him.

"She will. We have to get her up to speed so that she'll be able to teach you everything you need to know," Tai-Lung promised. "Why don't I take you to your room? It's getting late," Tai-Lung said. That left the snow leopard and wolf in the hall alone. Song slowly walked to Big Wolf with a smirk.

"So, puppy," She teased, "Have I been good so far?"

"'Good', in this case, is very relative, kitty," Big Wolf grumbled. "Just make sure you don't hurt the kid."

"What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"The kind to get her hands dirty if a shiny object comes around," He answered. Song crossed her arms and defiantly stared at the wolf's eye.

"Whatever happened to your eye?" Song asked curiously.

"Battled a panda with a hammer, bad choice."

"You lost to a panda?" Song snickered a bit.

"You're here because of one, remember?" Big Wolf reminded. "Anyways, that's when I was still serving Shen."

"The peacock that was going to destroy China?"

"That one."

"And you call me a monster when you were serving the prince of them?" Song remarked. Big Wolf looked at her, bent on barking back at her, but sighed.

"We've both made some poor choices in life. It's not good to harbor over them," Big Wolf wisely said. Song begrudgingly agreed. "Right now, we have Fu to worry about. That's first and foremost. Right?"

"Right," Song said, "And I guess I'll be last on your 'protection' list."

"Hey," Big Wolf gently said, turning her around to face her. "I'm a guardian of whoever needs help. Arguments aside, I will protect you," Big Wolf assured, "It won't be _liked,_ " He added with a snide look, "But I will protect you."

"Hmph, thanks," Song muttered as she walked away. Song looked back and caught Big Wolf stealing a glance of her from behind. She simply smirked. Of course, he would do that. He was a male after all. She giggled as she heard his grumbling behind her.

"Okay, so she IS kind of attractive," Big Wolf reluctantly said to himself.

 **Continued...**


	14. Sly Fox

Sly Fox

* * *

"Master Tai-Lung, Master Aku-Po," A guard rushed in. "Spies have seen Master Junjie coming into the Valley of Peace. The snow leopard and panda looked at each other.

"I think it's best if we look into this," Tai-Lung said seriously, "Come on."

"Mmm, Hold on," Aku-Po muttered with his mouth full of food. He gulped it all down. "Alright, let's go." Tai-Lung rolled his eyes as they darted out the door.

* * *

"In a few minutes, the Jade Palace will be mine. And I won't have to listen to that insufferable Master Chao," The small old fox muttered. Aku and Tai-Lung watched from a distance on a cliff nearby. "Be prepared my students, you're going to fight the most challenging Kung Fu Warrior known to man. Just leave him to me. He won't expect my blow," JunJie grinned to himself as he held a poisoned dagger.

"And they think I play dirty?" Aku-Po muttered, shaking his head. He told Tai-Lung what he heard since the panda had an extremely good hearing. "It seems that Master Chao is asleep."

"Are they both corrupt?"

"No, just the fox," Aku-Po replied, "We need to get close and figure out how they intend to take the Jade Palace. They obviously aren't going to go through the front door so they'll try and go to the dungeon. We just need to know how." Tai-Lung felt something in his pocket poking him.

"What's in my pocket?" Tai asked, knowing the panda did the laundry.

"It's shift-stone. I figured we would need it. Its sown in so they won't be able to get it," Aku-Po said, touching his side pocket and changing into a pig. Tai-Lung changed into a duck, earning a smirk from Aku. "Fu's been rubbing off on you, huh?"

"Funny. Let's go," He said jumping off the cliff.

The Snow leopard students were sharping their weapons when they all heard a sound. Junjie unsheathed his dagger. Then, "I told you we should have gone east! We'll never find the village now!"

"Says you," Tai-Lung said, pretending to be lost with Aku, "At least I didn't lose the map!" Suddenly, they were surrounded by the snow leopard warriors.

"Oh hello," Aku kindly waved with his hands up. Then Master Chao came out of his tent.

"What is going on?" He questioned.

"We found these two trespassing. They're probably spies from Tai-Lung," Master Chao suggested, holding the dagger close to the pig's neck.

"What?! No! We're just lost travelers, trying to find the village of the Valley of Peace. You know, the one that people have been talking about?" Aku frantically replied.

"Why are you traveling now?" Junjie suspiciously asked.

"We have a friend that we haven't heard from in a while and we got worried," The duck said. Master Chao gently lowered the fox's weaponized hand.

"We're sorry to frighten you. We're on our way to the village as well," Chao said more kindly, "What are your names?"

"I'm Po and this is Peng," Aku replied, quickly coming up with a name for Tai-Lung. "Who are you?"

"I'm Master Chao and this is Master Junjie and his students," The lizard calmly said. Aku's eyes widened as he started to squeal like a little girl.

"Oh my gosh! These guys are legends! They're former students of THE Oogway!" Po told Peng with bursting excitement. Peng rolled his eyes.

"You'll have to forgive my friend here. He's a very... ecstatic fan of Kung Fu," The duck sighed. While Junjie seemed greatly annoyed, Chao smiled at the excited pig.

"Is it true that you can do seven of the twelve impossible moves?!" Po asked.

"Why, yes. I can," Chao answered proudly.

"Master Chao, please. We must be rested for tomorrow," Junjie said, wanting the two to leave.

"What happens tomorrow?" Peng asked.

"We're here to liberate the valley from Tai-Lung's tyrannical rule," Chao explained.

"He's kept the masters of Kung Fu in jails, rotting away while he strikes fear into the subjects. Most of the masters have been captured. He's... probably killed them and Shifu," Junjie said.

"What?! How do you know?" Po frantically asked. Junjie was suspicious.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because our friend works as a servant at the Jade Palace!" Po blatantly said, getting tired of Junjie's suspicion. Chao rested his hand on the pig's shoulder.

"Do not worry. We'll make sure to get your friend out. But we've heard this from the emperor himself."

"That lying little-" Tai-Lung muttered in his head.

"If that's the case," Po continued, "Then we have to make sure he's fine. Which means we need a map!"

"Alright, alright! I messed up SHHEEESSH!" Peng muttered.

"The village is due east. You should arrive at dawn. Do not tell anyone who or where we are," Junjie warned with a sinister look, "Or you'll regret it." Po's eyes flashed a look of intense rage at the fox and then disappeared quickly. It made Junjie shake his head, trying to figure out what he saw.

"But it is imperative that our arrival not is announced," Chao said.

"In that case, it's best if we head northeast. That way if anyone DID follow us we'll lead them astray," Peng suggested. That seemed to please Junjie.

"Alright, then let's go." The pig urgently said, standing up. Then he paused. "Where's northeast again?"

"UGH!"

Shortly after their "act" and when the two were far enough from the camp, they made a mad dash to the village. "We have to be quick. We need to warn the guards," Aku-Po panted.

* * *

Master Chao was extremely astounded that the village was thriving and looked so cheery. "This is... unusual."

"Master Chao, we have to focus on the task at hand," The fox reminded as they stood at the base of the mountain.

"Right, are you students ready?"

"Yes, master. But I don't understand why we don't try to find the prison where the masters are."

"Tai-Lung will likely be keeping them in the dungeon. Which means we have to enter through the Hall of Heroes," Master Chao explained. They stealthfully made their way up the mountain. As they entered the courtyard, they found it strange that there was no one guarding anything. They walked into the Hall of Heroes, where the hall doors were open. Pieces of food were scattered on the ground with petals of flowers. "What happened here?" Chao said confused as they stepped into the hall. They carefully walked around the scatterings. When they stepped in further, the doors immediately closed shut.

"Hello, gentlemen," Said a deep voice. Junjie, Chao, and his students looked to the pillars and found Aku-Po, back in his panda self, next to Tai-Lung. The wolf guards came out of hiding and surrounded them. But Chao noticed they weren't armed. The snow leopard students snapped into a stance. But Aku simply waved his hands defensively. "Hang on there. We need to set some record straight."

"Who are you?" Junjie demanded to know.

"He's my bodyguard and training guru," Tai-Lung explained, leaning his back on the pillar. Aku-Po slowly walked around the group.

"It's interesting, Master Chao. You've been sent by the emperor to stop Tai-Lung. Yet when you came up here, you saw a happy village, did you not?" Aku-Po asked.

"Yes, I did," Chao answered carefully.

"And you, Master JunJie, did you really think you were going to get away with the crime you were about to commit?" Aku-Po snarled out in contained rage.

"What are you going at?" Junjie muttered.

"We overheard your conversation with your students to take the Jade Palace for yourself," Tai-Lung explained. Junjie's eyes widened. "Something about insufferable Master Chao." The fox had to fake it.

"He's lying Master Chao," Junjie said, "I would never say that."

"OH SHUT IT!" Aku-Po shouted, forcing the fox back into a pillar with one wave of his hand. Aku-Po stormed over to the fox. "The truth is that you've been trying to ransack the palace for the longest! Coercions, bribes, blackmails, and you even had a poisoned dagger ready to strike Tai-Lung!" Aku-Po growled, "And you call yourself a master worthy of the Jade Palace? Even Tai-Lung isn't as corrupt as you are."

"ATTACK!" Junjie shouted, rolling out of the panda's enraging glare as the five snow leopards jumped onto Aku's back. The panda simply flexed his muscles and the snow leopards came flying off. Chao battled with Tai-Lung, but the snow leopard dodged every hit while Aku-Po took out his rage on the snow leopard students.

"He's honestly right, Master Chao," Tai-Lung said to the lizard. "Master Junjie has been dealing with shady stuff."

"While you're innocent?" Chao argued, swiping his tail in front of him. Tai-Lung jumped over the lizard.

"It's true I've done stuff in the past, but what's worse? The evil hero or the good villain?" Tai-Lung proposed. Chao tried performing one of his impossible moves, but Tai-Lung quickly touched his nerve point, paralyzing him. "You'll see for yourself my actions and then decide." Suddenly, he heard something. He looked up and saw Junjie coming down with his dagger about to stab Tai-Lung. He didn't have enough time to get out of the way. Before Tai could move, Junjie's dagger was knocked out of his hand and then thrust into the fox's stomach by a panda paw. Aku-Po's intense and enraged stare pierced through the dying fox as he said,

"Remember, you chose this path," Aku-Po growled as he threw the fox back to the ground where he died.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Lost Control

Lost Control

* * *

"He's killed the master! Get him!" Shouted one of the students. As they pounced, Aku-Po's hand stopped them in midair and then slammed them to the ground.

"Your master was a convincing fox that deserved nothing less than death!" Aku-Po shouted, "Don't follow in his steps unless you want to face judgment now!" He tightened his magical grip on them.

"Aku!" Tai-Lung exclaimed, holding the panda back. "They're not responsible for their master's dealings! Calm down." The panda sighed as he released his grip on them.

"You have a choice. Either be foolish enough to fight me or leave now," Aku-Po grunted, turning his back and quickly walking out. Big Wolf walked up to Tai-Lung.

"I've never seen him like that. What's wrong?"

"He mentioned something about Junjie tricking him. I guess it was more personal than I thought," Tai-Lung sighed. "Take Master Chao down with the other masters-"

"Other masters? How can you say you're doing the right thing if you're locking the masters up!" Chao asked. Tai-Lung looked over to Junjie's body.

"Because they haven't ended up like Junjie," Tai-Lung muttered. As Big Wolf took the paralyzed lizard, the five leopards stood before Tai-Lung. "What?"

"We have no master now. We would like to learn under you, Dragon Warrior," the five leopards bowed. Tai-Lung sighed.

"I'm no Dragon Warrior. I'm just the person keeping the village in tack," Tai-Lung said, "But if you want to make yourselves useful, I want you to make sure that others outside of the Valley of Peace know that we are not to be feared as the emperor has said. Understand?"

"Yes, Master Tai-Lung," They said in unison with a bow and left. Meanwhile, Aku-Po was freaking out in the kitchen. He clutched the table, shaking.

"I lost control. I lost control. I shouldn't have lost it," Aku-Po frantically shook.

"I told you, you would," said a voice that Aku was familiar with. The panda growled.

"Just shut up!"

"I know that you're scared," Said the voice comfortingly, "But you know what he would have done."

"I shouldn't have gotten angry like that, though," Aku-Po lowly muttered.

"Mr. Aku-Po?" Said a small shy voice. Aku-Po spun around and saw Fu in the doorway of the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Aku-Po forced a smile and bent down to Fu's height.

"Nothing, Fu. I just... made a mistake," Aku-Po sighed, "As usual."

"Master Aku. When I make mistake, I try again and do it right. Whatever it was you did, you just don't make the mistake again and try again," The duck wisely said. Aku-Po smiled.

"You're the youngest smart kid I know, Fu," He smiled. "Why don't I get you a cookie?"

"Ahem!"

"DAAHHH!" Aku-Po jumped up and saw a stern-looking Song with a cheesy grinning Big Wolf next to her. "Hey, Song," the panda nervously grinned.

"What's this about spoiling Fu's lunch?" Song asked pointedly as she walked up to the panda. Aku-Po defensively waved his hands.

"I... I didn't mean to-"

"Listen here, panda," Song started as she went off on a rant.

"Did I get Master Aku-Po in trouble," Fu asked worriedly.

"Yes, but this kind of trouble is okay," Big Wolf smiled at the snow leopard's feistiness. After she was finished, Song gently picked up Fu and left the kitchen, glaring at Aku-Po.

"That woman frightens me more than Tigress does," Aku-Po commented. Big Wolf nodded. "You sure can pick them."

"Need I remind you that it was you that picked her for me," Big Wolf grumbled back. Aku-Po snickered. "Master Chao has been delivered down. Master Shifu took the news about Junjie's death pretty lightly."

"Why?"

"Shifu mentioned that he had heard about Junjie's actions among the other guards. He didn't believe them until you finished him," Big Wolf explained. "Tell me again why you scattered food and petals on the ground?"

"So they couldn't hear us. Most of the stuff was soft so it muffled our steps," Aku-Po sighed, "I'm going to go find Tai-Lung."

* * *

Tigress was practicing a new move in her room when Aku-Po came in. "Hey, is Tai-Lung around?"

"No, but he told me what happened with Junjie," Tigress said in a worried tone. "What happened?"

"Iaaahhh..." Aku-Po struggled to say.

"I understand. It's part of your past," Tigress nodded in understanding.

"Tigress," Aku-Po blurted out, gently grabbing her hand, "I-" Tigress retracted his hand from hers. "I'm sorry I-"

"No, it's... If you laugh you'll regret it," Tigress sternly said before sighing, "I... touched the door in my cell and regained the feeling in my hands. I'm not used to the feeling." The tiger growled at the panda's failure to keep his mouth silent. She punched him hard in the arm.

"OW!"

"I said you would regret it," Tigress reminded him.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think you would actually... use it," Aku snickered.

"Anyways, that's why," Tigress muttered. Aku-Po gently grabbed her hand back.

"Does it feel bad?" Aku asked, tenderly holding her hand.

"No," Tigress slowly answered. The panda raised her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. He then proceeded to kiss each of her fingers. "Aaarre you trying to trick me?"

"I would never dare," Aku-Po honestly said, looking her in the eye. Trust. It was something that Tigress wasn't sure she could give to this panda, but he showed his character over and over. "I um..."

"What?"

"I... um..." Aku-Po whispered.

"Aku!"

"DAHHH!" Aku-Po jumped away from Tigress and saw Tai-Lung in the doorway. "Tai! Oh, it's you." the panda panted.

"Are you okay?" Tigress smirked.

"Sure, just let me finish having this heart attack," Aku-Po panted. "What is it?"

"Big Wolf said you were looking for me," Tai explained.

"Yeah, yeah I was. Um... found you!" Aku-Po nervously said. "Um... I have to go." With that, the panda left.

"Um... did I miss something?"

"Nothing," Tigress smirked, rubbing the hand that Aku kissed.

* * *

"So the snow leopard and the panda were right," Master Chao somberly said.

"If he was killed, then judgment was done on his heart. Aku-Po is rarely ever wrong when considering the destiny of a person," Master Shifu explained. "But I'm worried for his sake."

"What's wrong?"

"I had a dream that... Po will return," Shifu replied.

"That's great!" Viper grinned. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because in my dream, Aku-Po is... ended," Shifu ominously answered. The whole dungeon gasped.

 **Continued...**


	16. Aku-Po Alone

Aku-Po Alone

* * *

"Extend your foot out. There you go," Tigress couched the little duckling. Aku-Po and Tigress were training Fu in the Hall of Heroes while Big Wolf and Song watched. Tai-Lung sat meditating next to the cat and dog.

"It fascinates me that you two are raising Fu so well," Tai-Lung said while his eyes were closed. Big Wolf scratched back of his head with a smile as Song smirked at the wolf.

"We do what's necessary for Fu," Song replied, "To be honest, I didn't think that six months from now I would be a... mom." She sighed as she looked at Fu finishing his training. "Only time will tell if two former bandits can raise an honest kid."

"Hey, hey, hey," Big Wolf protested. "I know that I'm not the best, but you're... an excellent mother." Big Wolf reluctantly answered. Song smirked.

"You're just saying that so I'll be nicer to you when we get back home," Song said. When they realized what she said, she quickly covered her mouth and the both of them looked at Tai-Lung, whose eyes were more open than a sewer pipeline. "Please don't repeat what you just heard to Aku-Po."

"Too late!" Aku-Po shouted over with a huge grin. "So you're living together! In the same bed, eh?"

"We are NOT in the same bed. We're just living in the same place is all. My place is more... comfortable than the barracks," Big Wolf argued.

"Hmm, and you proposed that she stay with you," Tigress smirked knowingly. Big Wolf stayed quiet.

"Anyways, yes, Song and I are... living together," Big Wolf reluctantly replied.

"Like a mommy and daddy!" Fu exclaimed.

"Fu!" Song and Big Wolf shouted embarrassed as they others laughed.

"Wow, I love it when Fu tells the truth," Aku-Po sighed, wiping a tear from his eye. Then Fu asked a question.

"Master Tigress, what do machines have to do with people?" That caught everyone off guard.

"I don't know," Tigress said unsure, "Why do you ask?"

"Because Master Aku-Po always said that Song was high maintenance and that he couldn't figure out how Big Wolf could deal with her," Fu said, pointing to a frantic panda, trying to hush the boy.

"Whhahahaahy me?!" Po sobbed pathetically as Song raged on him.

"OH! So I'm high maintenance now?!" Song started venting as she poked at the red-eyed panda's chest with her sharp claw.

"Ow, pointy!"

"He just never learns, does he?" Tai-Lung sighed.

"Hehe," Big Wolf chuckled, smiling at Song's strong attitude. "Actually, there's something I wanted to talk with you guys in private," Big Wolf said to Tigress and Tai-Lung. "Fu, why don't you go to the kitchen, I'll be right there." The little duckling ran to the kitchen. "Master Shifu had a dream about the other panda, Po, coming back. And ending Aku-Po."

"We'll stand up to Po and explain everything," Tigress said. "He'll listen to a whole village, especially his dad."

"Thank you, guys," Aku-Po smiled, "But if my time has come, it's come."

"We can make your time come right now," Song muttered, making the others laugh while the panda nervously scratched the back of his head. Suddenly,

"AAAAHHH!"

"FU!" They all shouted as they rushed to the outer courtyard where they found the small duckling in the clutches of a well-known owl villain.

"Fenghuang," Tai-Lung growled. "The legendary former prodigy of the Furious Five gone bad. Seems to be a theme around here."

"Let Fu go!" Big Wolf stepped forward. The owl's wing came closer to the duck's throat.

"I wouldn't step any further," Fenghuang warned. "The little duckling's very fragile."

"What do you want and why are you here?" Tai-Lung demanded.

"The Jade Palace, of course. Leave the place quietly and I won't have to spill any red stuff on the nice grounds."

"Let go of me!" Fu fought.

"Hush, you little ingrate," Fenghuang grunted, holding him tighter.

"Why does everyone want the gosh darn palace?" Big Wolf muttered.

"The weapons, the artifacts, the power, you name it," Tai-Lung explained, "The Jade Palace is the place of THE Oogway. You control here, you practically control China."

"Tick-tock, my friends," Fenghuang grinned deviously. Aku-Po stepped forward.

"Drop the kid, now," The panda slowly growled in a deeper voice than the others had ever heard him.

"You're in no position to negotiate with me or threaten me," The owl answered back.

"Master Aku, I'm scared," Fu cried, in fear. Something in Aku-Po snapped.

"Fu," Aku-Po gently said to the duck, "Close your eyes. Everything will be alright." The duck did so, shutting his eyes tightly. "Remember, you chose this path." Fu shook timidly as he heard a blasting roar raging close to him. Then he felt like he was dropped to the ground then suddenly picked up again.

"Fu!" Song cried, clutching the duck tightly as Big Wolf hugged both of them. "Are you okay?"

"Mommy, daddy!" The duck cried, hugging them tightly. Fu looked over Big Wolf's shoulder and saw Tai-Lung and Tigress frozen in fear while Aku-Po was huffing and puffing, kneeling on the ground. "What happened?"

"Um... I don't even know, little guy," Big Wolf nervously chuckled, looking at the panda who slowly stood back up and walked away. "I don't know."

"Where's the bird?" Fu asked, looking around.

"She's gone," Song smiled assuredly, "You're safe now."

"I'm sorry," Fu said, starting to cry.

"It wasn't your fault, honey. I'm just glad you're safe," Song smiled with gladness.

* * *

"Is Fu safe?" Viper asked concerned.

"He's fine." Big Wolf reported, "Shaken up, but he's fine."

"Thank goodness," Shifu sighed, "How did Aku-Po defeat her?"

"Um..." Big Wolf shivered a bit. "This is what happened. After Aku-Po said, 'chose your path', something like a red-pinkish flaming dragon rushed out of his body. It had shining, terrifying white eyes and it's body moved around like fire. It whirled around Fenghuang and she disappeared in a white flash."

"Just how much power does this guy have?" Monkey asked. No one could answer.

* * *

It was night time. Aku-Po was the only one that rested in the barracks. He laid in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I can't believe I did that," Aku-Po sighed. It was silent. "What? No comment, no witty remark? No-"

"You did what you had to," the voice that Aku could only hear, "That's all that matters. But I know for a fact that's not why you're upset." Aku-Po stayed silent. Then he heard a noise. He groaned as he got of bed and walked towards the Training Hall.

"Why is she training at this hour? It's not even twilight yet," Aku muttered, thinking it was Tigress. When he opened the door, he found a surprising sight. "Fu?"

"Ahh!" The duck jumped, "Oh, Master Aku-Po." It wasn't unusual to see the duck at the Jade Palace anymore. He usually roomed with either Master Tigress or Song and Big Wolf who lived nearby on the Palace grounds.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just... training," Fu replied. Aku-Po stared at the duck suspiciously.

"Fu, what's wrong?" The panda asked. Fu looked down at the ground as he stood next to Aku-Po.

"I... I don't want to mess up again," Fu said.

"What do you mean?"

"If I had been more careful, the owl wouldn't have caught me," Fu grumbled as he kicked the punch dummy which bounced back just in time for him to roundhouse kick it to the side.

"Nice...form. Fu," Aku-Po sighed with a smile, resting his hand on the duck's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault. You weren't doing anything wrong."

"But if I knew how to protect myself then-"

"Fu, listen. Sometimes... even when we try our best, bad things still happen. I know you don't want to see Song and Big Wolf worry about you, but they're always going to do so. Just try to be safe, okay?" Aku-Po smiled tenderly. Fu nodded. They both sat down and Fu rested his head on Aku-Po's lap. The panda guessed it would be okay to stay a while. Then he noticed something about Fu. "Hey, Fu? Why is it that you always ask people about their lives, but not about mine?" Aku asked. He didn't remember telling the duck not to ask about his past. The duck just never did.

"Well, Big Wolf told me not to ask. Besides, I know that sometimes it's best not to talk about the past. And I know how lonely it is," Fu sadly replied looking at Aku-Po.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know everything that really happened in your life and you can't share it with anyone. I would feel... alone. Are you alone, Master Aku?" Fu asked innocently. The panda was speechless but started to feel tears coming out of his eyes. "Master Aku-Po? Did I hurt you?" The panda wiped his eyes.

"No, no, Fu. It's just... I'm very lonely," The panda sniffed with a smile. "Come on, go back to bed." The duck nodded and left the panda. He sighed. "He's right, I am alone."

"Not really," said a voice. Aku-Po turned around and saw Tigress. "Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I heard Fu leave my room and I was worried." She sat next to him.

"I know you want to know, but-"

"I understand, Aku," Tigress replied. "But you're not alone." She placed her hand on his. Aku-Po smiled.

"Thank you, Tigress. Squash?" Aku-Po asked, pulling out a squash. Tigress smirked in amusement. "What? I can't have squash?"

"Yes, but I can throw it at you," Tigress answered.

"Please, your aim is horrible," Aku-Po joked. Tigress glared at him, then punched him. "OWW!"

"Good enough for me," Tigress smirked.

 **Continued...**


	17. Fine Art

Fine Art

* * *

The duck sat cross-armed and pouted, looking away from Song. "I know you don't see eye to eye with each other."

"I don't LIKE her," Fu muttered.

"Kid, most people in this room don't like each other," Tai-Lung mumbled a snide comment from his throne.

"She's one of the orphans," Big Wolf added, "Why don't you like her?"

"She always bossed me around when we were in the orphanage," Fu grumbled.

"Well, she'll only be here until her caretaker is back and he's a friend of mine. Just be nice to her for a moment," Big Wolf consulted as the orphan's 'enemy' came into the Hall of Heroes. The small duck walked up to the other orphan. She was a small swan. Her eyes leveled and her mouth looked set. They glared at each other as an old rivalry spurred up.

"Ai," Fu muttered.

"Fu," The swan simply replied.

"Do we act like this?" Song asked Tai-Lung.

"You don't want the answer to that," Tai-Lung replied.

"Did you finish the 'painting' I wanted?" The swan pretended to sweetly say. Fu grumbled.

"Yes, I did."

"Why does he owe you a painting?" Big Wolf asked.

"Because he ruined my other one in school," Ai accused.

"Fu," Song said with disapproval.

"It was an accident!"

"Anyways, he owes me a piece of _fine_ art to replace my own masterpiece," Ai dramatically sighed. Fu rolled his eyes.

"It was fingerpainting," he said in a deadpanned tone.

"Although this is a very... strange set of circumstances, Fu, if you did something for her, you should at least give it to her," Big Wolf said. Fu grumbled as he left to get the painting. Just then, Tigress and Aku came from the Training Hall when Fu came back with the painting.

"Who's the bird?" the panda asked, "Oh! Wait, don't tell me! It's Fu's girlfriend?!" He whispered excitedly.

"Hardly. An orphan that used to boss him around. I think being with us has given him a bit more...courage," Big Wolf replied, "I hope."

"Here you go, Ai," Fu gave the painting to her, but Ai wouldn't accept it, turning her head up. "What?"

"I said I wanted a painting of _fine_ art. You expect me to receive this?!" Ai remarked.

"Grrrr," Fu angrily sounded.

"Fu, remember, fulfill your promise," Song said. Fu looked back and saw the others and Aku-Po. Then he got an idea as he smiled innocently at Ai.

"Oh, I'm so so so sorry. You're absolutely right. I should get you some fine art," Fu respectfully bowed.

"Oh no," Tai-Lung started to groan. Fu ripped the paper, ripped it again, and then tore it into smaller pieces. He threw the pieces over the swan's head like confetti.

"FINE-ly shredded art, now shut up," Fu muttered, walking away to the Training Hall. Ai ran after him to yell at him while Tai-Lung, Aku-Po, and Tigress laughed.

"That's not the behavior you're supposed to laugh at," Big Wolf grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but that was funny," Tai-Lung wheezed with laughter.

"WHO TAUGHT HIM THAT!?" Song shouted. Big Wolf, Tai-Lung, and Tigress all pointed to a guilty Aku-Po.

"Snitches," Aku-Po mumbled as an angry female snow leopard confronted him with an enraged animated rant. Big Wolf looked on and slowly began to smile at the sight. He liked seeing Song with that fiery spirit. It was becoming of her.

"You okay?" Tai-Lung asked him. Big Wolf turned his head. "You're staring at something... or someone," Tai said with a knowing smirk

"Nothing," Big Wolf chuckled. Then Song turned her rage to Big Wolf. "Uh oh."

"And you! How could you let him hang around that... panda without any supervision!"

"He was with Tigress when it happened," Big Wolf defensively said.

"I don't care who he was with! You should have told him that's not something you do!" Song yelled. Big Wolf smiled.

"You're right."

"And another thing I... say what?" Song said completely confused.

"You're right. I should have told him not to do it. Why don't we just talk to him now?" Big Wolf suggested.

"Um... okay," Song agreed, unsure about the complete turnaround. She silently walked with the big canine to the Training Hall.

"Oh come on! I get an earful and he gets off scot-free?!" Aku-Po exclaimed to Tigress. The tiger simply smirked.

"Maybe you shouldn't be a bad influence on Fu."

"Oh please, you're the one that taught him to throw fruit at people if you don't like them," Aku-Po remarked at her smirking face.

* * *

"Do you want to do the disciplining or me?" Big Wolf asked. Song grimly mumbled under her breath.

"I don't want to be the bad mom, but I would really appreciate it if you did it. You've been with him longer," Song proposed.

"You're right," Big Wolf sighed as they entered the training area for a surprising sight.

"Why did you do that to me?!" Ai shouted at a cross-armed duck, "I liked you better when you were a scaredy cat and listened to me."

"That's because I didn't realize how not scary you are," Fu smirked, knowingly. His smirk looked like Tigress's smirk. Ai huffed and turned her head up, crossing her arms. Fu rolled his eyes, spotting Song and Big Wolf hiding in the corner. He knew he would get in trouble if he didn't act fast. "Okay, listen. I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong-"

"You bet it was," Ai interrupted.

"And I'm sorry," Fu gritted through his duck bill, "But I wouldn't have done it if you weren't so mean to me. Why are you so mean to me?"

"I don't have to answer you," Ai 'honked' back.

"You're right. You don't have to. I just thought I would be nice for once," Fu muttered about to leave.

"Wait, you still owe me a painting." Ai reminded him. Fu threw up his wings in frustration.

"Why do you want a painting from me? You're not even going to use it for anything. I'm starting to think you just pick on me because you're alone all the time."

"I... I... I do not," Ai stuttered.

"Yes, you do. All you ever do is bother me. Why?!" Fu shouted.

"Because no one likes me," Ai shouted back. Fu saw the swan starting to cry. "I know that I'm a mean person. It's just... when we were at the orphanage you were the only one that ever listened to me. Everyone had friends while I didn't, but... I always thought we were sort of friends."

"You have a weird way of being friends," Fu muttered bluntly.

"I know," Ai said ashamed, sniffing as she wiped her tears away. "I'm... sorry for being mean to you." The sad swan looked down at the ground. Fu groaned to himself.

"I have to do the right thing here, don't I?" Fu muttered.

"Ahem," Song sternly 'whisper-shouted' from the corner, eyeing him to do the right thing.

"How about this?" Fu said, placing his wing on her shoulder. "Why don't you be a little... okay a lot nicer and I'll probably listen more."

"Okay," Ai nodded, sniffling her last tear.

"I'm glad that he's kind and gentle," Song smiled.

"He... actually reminds me of you sometimes," Big Wolf confessed nervously. Song smirked.

"Flatterer."

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Ai asked. Fu's bill turned into a mischievous grin.

"We spar. I could show you some training moves," Fu proposed.

"Cool!"

"And that mischievous side of you is very pronounced in him as well," Big Wolf chuckled at a pouting snow leopard.

* * *

Aku-Po went to Tigress's room and opened the door to see Tai-Lung inside... with no tiger. "Oh no, did she escape?"

"No, she's training Fu and Ai because Fu was trying to teach Ai Kung Fu," Tai-Lung explained.

"And that went-"

"The poor girl was out of breath within five minutes," Tai-Lung smiled amusedly.

"Aw. They like each other," Aku-Po joked. "So why are you here?"

"Because you're here."

"Aaaanndd you want to ask me a question?" Aku guessed.

"About what happened with Fenghuang," Tai-Lung replied.

"Right," Aku-Po sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know you can't share everything, but...at least tell me this. Are you okay?" Aku-Po stared at the snow leopard and then sighed iwith a heavy depression.

"There's a lot for me not to be okay with, but right now, I'm just passing along," Aku-Po replied, "And I'm thankful for the concern." The panda started to naughtily smirk.

"What is it?"

"You know, with all of the romance going on in the palace, one would think-"

"You know that's not happening," Tai-Lung sighed, resting on Tigress's bed.

"You know never know," Aku-Po smirked. The cat just shook his head.

 **Continued...**


	18. Something in the Air

Something in the Air

* * *

Big Wolf, Tai-Lung, and Aku were eating in the kitchen when the panda suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Big Wolf, I forgot to give you something."

"What's that?" The one-eyed wolf asked. Aku placed his hand on the wolf's covered eye and a magical green and yellow aura shined around it. Aku-Po gently took off the eyepatch, watching the wolf's eye blink at the bright light that it hasn't seen in decades. "I... I... I... can see out of my eye!" Big Wolf exclaimed in joy. He grabbed Aku-Po by the shoulders. "Thank you so much, Master Aku-Po."

"My pleasure," Aku replied with gladness. Then the wolf shook the panda around violently.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT EARLIER!?" Big Wolf shouted.

"HEEEEEELLLLLP!" Aku-Po screeched in a yodel. After that ordeal, Song was walking into the barracks when she saw a wolf coming up to her. She hadn't seen this wolf before. He looked new and fairly cute as well.

"Hello, cutie," Song smirked seductively, "I haven't seen you around here before." She didn't know it was Big Wolf, but the wolf decided to play along.

"Oh... I'm... Uh... I'm new," Big Wolf stuttered.

"Hmm, nice to meet you. I'm Song."

"Uh... Qiangdu. Um... didn't Big Wolf say you were the little duck's... mom?" Big wolf asked with a cheesy grin.

"Fu? Yes, I am," Song smirked.

"Well, what do you want with me?" Big Wolf asked curiously.

"A cutie like yourself doesn't come around much," Song replied flirtatiously.

"Hehe, I guess that Big Wolf isn't really the looker, is he?" He muttered, pretending to be clueless but secretly hurt.

"I never said that," Song argued. Big Wolf's ears perked up in confusion. "Big Wolf's attractive in his own way. Big, strong, the works. And he's a great father. We're not married, but I like being around him."

"Then why are you flirting with me?" Big Wolf said, blatantly putting it out there. She grinned gloatingly as she walked her fingers up his armor breastplate.

"I like to have a little fun," She whispered. Then Big Wolf smirked.

"Song, it's me. Big wolf?" He said, laughing at her realization and embarrassment. She pouted with a blush as the wolf laughed harder.

"Stop laughing! I didn't know it was you," Song grunted. "How did you get your eye fixed?"

"Aku's magic," Big Wolf smirked. "But it's nice to know that you think I'm a cutie without the scar and one eye." Song furiously walked away, but stopped when Big Wolf said, "If it's any consolation, I think you're... cute too." Song blushed a bit and then walked away.

* * *

It was nighttime and Tigress started to go to bed. She was just about to rest her head when she heard a thunderstorm start to brew outside. The tiger flinched a bit. She never liked thunderstorms. They always brought bad omens it seemed and they were very loud. For a master that became alert whenever she heard anything, it made it hard to sleep. As it started to pour, she heard a grunting sound. "Aw come on! Seriously!" Shouted an annoyed voice. "It's not even the rainy season."

"Hmm?" Tigress looked outside and saw a frustrated cross-legged panda muttering miserably outside of her window. The tiger smirked at his irritated look as the rain started soaking his fur. "Having fun?"

"Just go to sleep and let me wallow in my misery," Aku-Po grouchily grumbled over the thunder.

"Why don't you just sleep in your bed?"

"I always come here and make sure that you're in your room. Part of the sacrifice of having you out of your cell."

"You've been doing that every night?" Tigress asked curiously. She just assumed that he stopped after a while.

"Yep. It's been a pleasure. I normally have a tent up, but it got broken."

"Meaning you fell on it by mistake," Tigress guessed.

"I'm clumsy okay!" Aku-Po griped. Tigress chuckled coming away from the window, but she stopped. She rested her finger lightly over her chin, thinking about a decision she was going to make. Then she smirked. It would be nice to see the look on his face. She went back to the window. "I could just use some magical forcefield but that would mean I would be awake all the time to concentrate," He muttered to himself.

"Aku," Tigress called.

"What, kitten?"

"Why don't you come inside my room? That way you'll be dry and keep an eye on me," Tigress smirked. Aku's face was priceless. His eyes popped out, mouth dropped, and his face was bright red, even with the low visibility of the rain.

"WHahahahah what?" Aku-Po stuttered. "Are you sure that's okay? I mean I... II... I don't want to intrude on your privacy, and I... It's not really raining that much." He said giving a cheesy grin as it started pouring excessively a roaring crack of thunder.

"I'll sleep on the bed?" Tigress smirked.

"Wooden floors ARE softer than hard ground," Aku-Po muttered, getting up and climbing the wall to her window. He crawled through and used a towel to dry off. "Ugh, I'm going to be so goofy-looking in the morning," Aku-Po muttered.

"You mean, more goofy-looking," Tigress remarked.

"Hehehe, you're funny," Aku-Po sarcastically said. Then he got nervous. "Are you sure you want me in the same... place where you sleep?" Tigress smirked.

"You know, for a 'villain' that kills, you have a strange timing for being nervous," Tigress smugly said.

"So?" Aku-Po mumbled cross-armed. "I may be a villain, but I have limits." The panda laid down far across from Tigress when the thunder made her flinch again. "Are you scared of thunder?"

"No," Tigress answered quite harshly, "It's just... the thunder is very surprising sometimes." Aku-Po came up with an idea.

"How about this? Can you sleep sitting up right?"

"Yes, why?" Tigress asked cautiously. Aku-Po turned around and patted his back. "You want me to... sleep on you?"

"Not on me, on my back," Aku-Po laughed. "My fur has been known to calm even the most frightened felines."

"I am not... how many felines have you met?" Tigress asked, a little surprised.

"Oh, a lot. All of the females as well. They really like my fur," Aku-Po grinned cockily. Tigress rolled her eyes as she rested her back against Aku-Po's just as the thunder cracked. She shivered for a moment, but then calmed down, rubbing into Aku's fur with her back. "Comfy?" He smirked.

"Surprisingly," Tigress answered. "You really are soft." That caused Aku to think of something.

"Tigress, why did you touch the door? The one that made your hands more sensitive," Aku-Po asked. "I would think that you would want to keep your 'non-feeling-ness.'" Tigress smiled at his wording but looked at the ground with seriousness.

"I... it got the better of me. The thought. The thought of feeling again. I've been taught to keep my emotions and power in check. At first, I thought it would make me weaker. But after training with you, I've learned feelings can help me rather than hurt me," Tigress explained, "The pain drives me to not do it again, and the pleasure rewards me for doing it right. So... thank you for 'cursing' the door." She heard sniffling sounds. "Aku-Po, are you crying?"

"No, my eyes are just... peeing," Aku-Po sniffled, wiping his eyes. Tigress stifled a laugh while the panda got his act together. "Why don't we just go to sleep?"

"I agree."

The next morning, it was very sunny and breezy, warming the air to a perfect temperature. Song was walking down to Tigress's room to ask her a favor when she ran into Big Wolf trying to find her. "Hey."

"What? Come to embarrass me more?" Song grumbled.

"No, no, I just wanted to give you these," Big Wolf said, giving her a bouquet of red, pink, white, and yellow flowers behind his back. The snow leopard was beyond stunned as she gently took them.

"Big Wolf, they're beautiful," Song sighed, sniffing them. "Why did you do this?" The Wolf nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I... wanted to say sorry for teasing you and give you something nice," Big Wolf explained. Song smirked at the hesitant overgrown puppy.

"Careful, puppy," She nicknamed him, "You're making it sound like you're in love with me." She joked. Big Wolf shyly chuckled. Then he became serious.

"Is that... wrong?" Big Wolf asked. Song's eyes bugged out. Why ask that? She screamed in her head.

"Um... I uh... I... nnnn... no," Song stuttered. Finally, Big Wolf shied away and shook his head.

"Sorry about that. I was just... curious... I don't mean to come onto you."

"No, no, no, it's okay. It's... fine," Song replied. "I should get to Tigress's room." With that, she hurried to the tiger's quarters. "What was that? First, I accidentally flirt with him. Then I stutter in front of him. What is wrong with me?" Song grumbled as she came to the tiger's door. She saw Tai-Lung standing outside of the doorway, looking into Tigress's room with a wide large smirk. "What are you smiling about?"

"Take a look," Tai-Lung said. Song peeked in to see Tigress happily sleeping on top of Aku-Po's belly. Song gasped, covering her mouth. Suddenly, they started to wake up.

"Shhh!"

"I wasn't talking," Tai-lung replied to Song.

"Mmmm, that was... better than last time I slept," Tigress mumbled as she slowly woke up. Then she looked down at Aku-Po's smiling face. She glanced down at her position and then at the door where two snow leopards stood there grinning. "I can explain."

"Let me guess, it was raining, you invited Aku-Po in, you two decided to sleep back-to-back to each other for some unknown reason, then you guys fell asleep. One of you, probably Aku, must have fallen to his side and then you sleepily crawled on top of him because of the warmth," Tai-Lung replied. Slowly Aku-Po woke up and realized the situation.

"Um..."

"Don't bother we know," Song smirked. The snow leopards laughed as Tigress and Aku-Po scattered from each other. Just then, Big Wolf came into situation and Song immediately fell silent, not looking at Big Wolf.

"Hey, Song, where did you get the flowers?" Aku-Po asked.

"Oh! Um... Fu picked them from... outside for me," Song said, not revealing Big Wolf's secret.

"Ye...yeah! Um... He was very excited to do so," Big Wolf replied.

"That's very sweet of him," Tai-Lung smiled. Then a guard came to Big Wolf grumbling and rubbing his head. "What's the matter?"

"I have a message from Master Viper to Big Wolf: The next time you want to take the flowers from her little garden to give to Song, ask first or she'll hit you on the head like me." The guard grumbled going away. Big Wolf twisted his face in embarrassment. The area was completely silent with everyone, except Tai-Lung, embarrassed. Suddenly, the male snow leopard took a large fan and waved himself cool air. This was weird because it wasn't hot.

"What are you doing?" Song asked him.

"With this much love in the air, maybe fanning some towards me could get me lucky," Tai-Lung smugly said.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone else shouted as everyone scattered to their own places.

 **Continued...**


	19. Oogway's Comfort?

Oogway's Comfort?

* * *

Tai-Lung paced around nervously as he patted a scroll in his hand. He grumbled thinking about the decision he had to make. It needed to be quick and simple. Easy in and out, but how? It would be easier if Aku-Po didn't kill any villains, but he didn't know how bad it was. Tai-Lung sighed. It had been only two years since Aku-Po first came here and Tai-Lung, the once infamous villain was now the infamous hero. While the personality change was new to him, his goals and ambitions were somewhat the same. To be the best he could be. But now it was because he wanted to protect the village and others. He impatiently waited for Tigress and Aku-Po who finally came in. "There you are," He hurriedly said.

"What's up?" Aku asked.

"I want you to go on a hunt. Do you know Master Mei-Ling and a thief named Mei-Ling?" Tai-Lung asked. Aku-Po's eyebrows rose as he crossed his arms.

"I do, but what's the situation with them?"

"I want Master Mei-Ling to be safe and Mei-Ling used to be dear to Master Shifu," Tai-Lung simply replied. Aku-Po smirked.

"Are you sure that you're not trying to find a lady friend?" He suggested. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for Aku's playfulness.

"Whatever. I want you to find both of them and bring them here. Take a few guards and go," Tai-Lung said hurriedly.

"And if she escapes?" Aku-Po said, pointing to Tigress.

"She'll miss her favorite pillow," Tai-Lung shortly joked. Tigress and Aku both looked away from each other in unease. "I'll make sure that she's here. Go as quickly as you can." The panda left after that. "I need your help with something personal." He said to Tigress.

"What?"

"I need to find Master Oogway," Tai-Lung said. Tigress was puzzled.

"He... passed onto the spirit realm," Tigress replied.

"I know, and I want to go there to talk to him," Tai-Lung explained. Tigress began to catch on.

"And you need me to make sure that nothing happens to your body."

"That and I don't want the guards to figure out what's happening," Tai-Lung explained, "I can't risk word getting to Aku-Po."

"Big Wolf isn't around to tell the guards not to bother you?"

"No, he's with Fu on their field trip and won't be home until tomorrow."

"Won't the guards find it suspicious that I'm protecting your bedroom. They'll think I killed you or something," Tigress said with crossed arms.

"That's why we're going to your room," Tai-Lung smirked.

* * *

"Okay, the guards outside won't worry about anything," Tai-Lung said, sitting down on the ground.

"How do you expect to find Master Oogway?" Tigress asked.

"I read this mediating scroll. I'll be able to at least talk to him," Tai-Lung said, closing his eyes. "Hopefully I'll find a way."

"Good luck," Tigress sighed. The snow leopard sat perfectly still, clearing his head of all the distractions until he opened his eyes to see what time it was. It was then he saw a mystical space with colors of green, yellow, and blue. Mountains and islands all floated in this space. Tai-Lung found himself floating in this space and saw that his hands were sky blue. "I did it. I'm in the spirit realm," He said amazed.

"You are," said a voice. Tai-Lung looked up at a shape that looked like a crescent moon and a figure throwing a fishing line and dropping the hook to him. Tai-Lung grabbed the hook and was hoisted up to a familiar tortoise. "It is good to see you, Tai-Lung," The old master smiled.

"Master Oogway," Tai-Lung bowed in hushed awe. "Whoa, it's hard to bow in this place."

"Hmm, it is indeed," Oogway chuckled, correcting the snow leopard's position with his staff, "So what brings you here?"

"Master Oogway, Master Shifu spoke of a dream where he saw Aku-Po's end."

"It is true. Aku-Po will be done away with," Oogway said somberly.

"But... he's done so much good for the village. How can we stop him? And don't go into that weird old turtle jumbo about a man's destiny on the road," Tai-Lung growled. Oogway chuckled.

"Oh, I wasn't going to do that. Maybe the answer to your problem is in another question you have," Oogway replied. Tai-Lung thought about it.

"Where is Po?"

"He is outside of the Spirit Realm."

"So he's alive. Where?!" Tai-Lung exclaimed.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I don't want Aku-Po to go away," Tai-Lung shouted.

"Why not?"

"Because... because he's shown me so much about life," Tai-Lung sighed, "Without him, I probably would be dead by now. Or in the spirit realm. I... kind of... have a family now. I'm an uncle to Fu, I see Tigress as a sister along with Song. Big Wolf is my friend, and Aku-Po is... one of the greatest persons I've ever met. I feel like when I was being taught by Shifu. What I'm asking for is... please don't let my family go away. Without Aku, the village wouldn't be in peace." Oogway seemed surprised for a moment and then smiled warmly at the snow leopard.

"You have a light inside of you now that you didn't have before. I am glad," Oogway said.

"And I am sorry for disobeying your orders. You knew that I wasn't qualified and I questioned it. I'm sorry," Tai-Lung replied.

"All is forgiven," Oogway answered, "Now as for Po."

"Yes?"

"He'll come soon."

"You... are crazy," Tai-Lung bluntly said. Oogway smiled.

"I know," The tortoise said as he fished for more. "It is time for you go back home."

"Why?"

"Because Aku-Po is back."

"Oh crud," Tai-Lung muttered, closing his eyes to wake up.

* * *

"GASSSSSSSPPP!" Tai-Lung inhaled sharply, waking Tigress up. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour," Tigress yawned, "I decided to take a nap while you were 'away'." Tai-Lung's eyes widened as he smirked at the cat. "What?"

"I would think you weren't the kind to take naps," Tai-Lung replied.

"I don't, but you're not the most exciting person in the world," Tigress shot back with a smirk. Tai-Lung got up from the floor and looked annoyedly at the cat, but then smirked as well.

"Oh of course not. That's reserved for Aku-Po, isn't it?" Tai-Lung smirked making the tiger growl at him. "Actually, I did want to talk to you about that. What's... happening between you-"

"There is nothing happening," Tigress growled angrily.

"Tigress," Tai said seriously, "Even you've noticed the... distance between you and Aku is shortening. And honestly, I'm surprised that you're... letting your guard down."

"I'm not."

"You are," Tai-Lung said sternly. "And you know it. That's why you've been pushing him away."

"I don't understand why you're making a big deal out of this," Tigress grunted going for the door.

"Because you don't have to push him away," Tai-Lung called out, stopping her in her tracks. "Aku-Po is an honorable person. Crazy, but a good person. What are you scared of?"

"Betrayal," Tigress whispered. "He's still... he's still a villain."

"But by whom is he a villain?"

"Why does it matter?" Tigress asked annoyed. "I know that I have to keep my emotions under control."

"But you don't have to keep them under lock and key."

"Why do you care?"

"Because denying it may cause you to do something you'll regret," Tai-Lung explained. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in."

"Master Tai-Lung, Master Aku-Po has returned with the prisoners," The guard said. The two walked down the halls to the Hall of Heroes in silence. Aku-Po smirked as he saw the two coming.

"The dark deed you've requested is done sir," The panda darkly announced. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"You make it sound like it's a funeral," Tai-Lung remarked.

"Well, it might be one. Hehehehe," Aku-Po weirdly giggled. Tigress rolled her eyes while Tai-Lung facepalmed himself. The snow leopard glanced at the prisoners. One of them caught his eye. He approached the feisty-murderous looking Asian Golden Cat "This is Mei-Ling, the one that wasn't a girlfriend of Master Shifu."

"Oh," Tai-Lung simply said. Tigress's eyebrow rose as she noticed Tai-Lung's stuttering and hesitant behavior.

"Let go of me!" Mei-Ling snarled.

"This one was a bit of a pain," Aku-Po grumbled, "But I finally got her."

"You actually had a struggle for once?" Tigress smirked.

"Oh, I always have a struggle. Especially with you," Aku smirked back. Mei-Ling spotted Tigress and her demeanor changed to shock.

"Master Tigress? You're going along with these... these...devils!?" She shouted.

"It's complicated. Very complicated," Tigress replied. The mountain cat glared coldly at her as Aku-Po laughed.

"So when do you think she'll believe the situation we're in?" he asked.

"I don't know. Give it a month," Tigress answered. Tai-Lung's eyes were still fixed on Mei-Ling. He shook his head when he heard Aku-Po address him.

"Huh?"

"I asked what do you want to do with them?"

"Take the fox down to the dungeon in Shifu's cell. I owe him a lot so I'll give her as a gift," Tai-Lung explained. Aku-Po's face dropped.

"That's a bad gift," the panda muttered, earning a huff from the fox. "And the cat?"

"Um... put her in Tigress's room," Tai-Lung said quite lowly.

"Are you nuts," Aku-Po grunted, "I'm not watching over two cats. I barely can keep the striped one under control."

"She seemed _under_ control when she on _top_ of you," Tai-Lung said with a smirk. Aku grumbled in embarrassment. "Besides, Tigress will probably explain the situation to her while she's there."

"I don't think she's willing to listen," Tigress said, noting the mountain cat's steady death glare at her.

"Just do it," Tai-Lung groaned. Aku-Po rolled his eyes and had the guards send the fox to Shifu while Mei-Ling the cat was sent to Tigress's room where Aku-Po tried to settle her in.

"Why put her in my room?" Tigress asked.

"There's not enough room in the catacombs. I'm kind of stretching it with Shifu and the others in there," Tai-Lung explained. He could tell she didn't believe him. "It's not for what you're thinking."

"And you're worried about me being in denial," Tigress accused. Tai-Lung huffed in annoyance. "What did Master Oogway say?"

"He said that Po is definitely coming and quickly. The turtle was more confusing than ever," Tai-Lung grumbled.

"Tortoise." Tai-Lung looked at the tiger in confusion. "He's a tortoise," Tigress corrected. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't matter. Po is coming and I have absolutely no idea of how to stop him before he gets to Aku-Po." Tai-Lung sighed. Tigress's ears sagged as she sat down on the ground.

"Then Aku will die."

"Probably. We can only hope that 'end' means that Po will send him to the spirit realm or something," Tai-Lung replied. He looked down at his tiger acquaintance. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I... I don't know. If Po does finish Aku-Po then I can't be mad at the panda. Po has a good heart and good intentions. I just hope that everything will work out for the better," Tigress replied. Tai-Lung exhaled in defeat.

"Well, let's make the most of it. We don't know how soon Po will come so why don't we just make memories while Aku-Po's alive. That's all we can do right?" Tigress nodded.

"What about you? What did Oogway say about you?"

"He said that I changed for the better," Tai-Lung said. "He didn't give any prophecy of my doom if that's what you're asking." Tigress smiled.

"Good, I think I'll keep you around for a punching dummy." Tigress jested. Tai-Lung laughed.

 **Continued...**


	20. The Fiery Mountain Cat

The Fiery Mountain Cat

* * *

"This is absurd! A Kung Fu master 'trusting' an infamous criminal **and** a well-known crazed murderer!" Mei-Ling exclaimed to the tiger. Tigress sat back, listening to the rant of the mountain cat. "How can you turn on.. everyone?! Do you know what Aku-Po and Tai-Lung have done?! They killed Master Junjie and imprisoned all of the masters. And you're just going to sit here and do nothing?! You've even got them to trust you enough to leave the room by yourself! Why aren't you escaping!?" It was silent for a moment.

"Are you done?" Tigress asked bluntly. Mei-Ling growled, but nodded. "What exactly did you hear from the emperor?"

"I've heard about Aku-Po cutting down Junjie and murdering other masters including Shifu as well and the villagers are here against their will. No master who's come into the Valley of Peace has left."

"Hmm, that's going to attract attention," Tigress said to herself. "I've tried escaping and it didn't work. Aku-Po has the best tracking in the world and can sense me from anywhere in the Valley of Peace. And Aku is much too powerful for anyone. Only Po, the true Dragon Warrior, can defeat him and he's coming soon."

"He is?!"

"SHH!" Tigress silenced her by covering her mouth, "But we can't have the that happen." Mei glared at her.

"Why not!" Just then, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. It was Fu and he ran up to Master Tigress and hugged her.

"Master Tigress!" He excitedly said. "Did you miss me?" Tigress gave a small smile as she picked him up.

"I did," Tigress smiled. "And how was your trip to the falls?"

"It was amazing! Even with Ai going with us," Fu muttered. Tigress smiled as Mei-Ling held her face of confusion. The young duckling looked at her with excited curiosity. "Hi! You're new. Who are you?"

"I'm... uh... I'm Master Mei-Ling," the mountain cat replied.

"Have you tried escaping yet?" Fu excitedly asked.

"Um... no," Mei replied, confused.

"Ooo, how long do you think Aku-Po will find her, Master Tigress?" Fu asked excitedly.

"I don't know, Fu. Why don't you go back to Big Wolf? I'll be there to train you later."

"Okay," Fu said, leaving the room, "See you, Master Mei-Ling."

"Who was that?"

"That was Fu, one of the many orphans that Tai-Lung's guards adopted," Tigress explained.

"They let criminals take care of orphans?" Mei-Ling said with fiery disgust.

"Aku-Po made sure that the guards bonded with the kids so that they don't try anything evil," Tigress explained. "Besides, before Tai-Lung imprisoned us, we just sent them to a lonely orphanage. This way, the children at least have father and mother figures."

"But... but they're criminals," Mei-Ling pointed out.

"You'll learn that sometimes a villain by society isn't the same as a true villain. For example, the masters and Kung fu warriors that you say have been killed are all in the catacombs under the palace. Junjie was found out to have taken bribes, forgery, and blackmail to get the Jade Palace. And all the people that Aku-Po has killed are true villains; Fenghuang, Temuti, Tong Fo, and Shen. Any criminals he thought weren't a problem were sent to prison, like Su of the Ladies of the Shade, or sent to do meaningful work, like Fung and the crocodile bandits." Mei was amazed that all of that had taken place, but she shook her head.

"That doesn't excuse what they've done. Tai-Lung destroyed the village," Mei-Ling replied. "And if all is good, why would the emperor warn us about this place?"

"Because the Jade Palace has been seeking to get independence from the emperor until his son or heir goes to the throne. This way, the taxes are only for what the village absolutely needs," Tigress explained, sitting down on her bed. Mei-Ling didn't seem entirely convinced.

"I still don't understand why you can just sit here and do nothing, though."

"Because I'm trying to figure out Aku-Po," Tigress whispered. "Before you came, Tai-Lung mainly ruled this place as grimly as you think. But then Aku-Po came and changed it where he didn't have to rule the people by fear. Slowly, Tai-Lung's character started to change. But while Tai-Lung's past is pretty well-known, Aku's is a complete mystery." She quickly told her everything she knew about the panda. "We don't know who he is, where he's from, why he's here, or what he did to get that kind of power, but we know that him being here has changed the village for the better."

"I still don't like it," Mei-Ling stubbornly replied. Tigress sighed as she walked out of her room. Was Tigress this stubborn? "And I still can't believe you're willing to 'trust' them."

"Trust is earn, and they've definitely earned my trust," Tigress answered, "You will have to find out for yourself if they're trustworthy or not." With that, Tigress left. Mei-Ling waited a while before climbing out of the window and scampering down the mountain. She knew that Aku-Po could find her, but that didn't mean he could outrun her. Mei-Ling made a mad dash down the mountain, but when she finally got to the bottom, a hand punched her in the back, paralyzing her.

"I can't move," She grunted. She moved her eyes and saw Tai-Lung. "You," She snarled.

"Yeah, yeah, come on," Tai-Lung sighed, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" She grunted.

"If I do, you can't move," Tai pointed out.

"I'll be free from you," Mei-Ling grunted. The snow leopard rolled his eyes as he walked up the mountain. She was at least quiet for a moment, but he could tell she was pouting at her disappointing escape.

"If it makes you feel better, you got much farther than Master Tigress when she tried to escape," Tai-Lung commented, "She couldn't even make it out of her window without Aku-Po finding her."

"How did you know I would escape?"

"One, I saw you going down the mountain. Two, I knew you would try to escape the moment you got into the room," Tai-Lung replied. "The only reason why I caught you was because I made a bet with Aku that I would be able to catch you if you escaped. I just won three yuan."

"Hmph!" Mei-Ling fussed as she saw the village getter further and further from her. Then she noticed something and started to growl. "Hey! Even though I'm behind you, I can still tell you're staring at my butt," She exclaimed. Tai-Lung coughed out of embarrassment.

"Uh... sorry, sorry," He quickly apologized and quickened his step. That... wasn't the reaction that Mei-Ling was expecting. She expected him to simply laugh menaically, not act nervous. They finally got to the top where Aku-Po smirked at the snow leopard.

"I win," Tai-Lung coughed out, still a little embarrassed from earlier.

"Hmmm, I don't think I lost, though," Aku-Po snickered.

"Just get her back to her room. I'll be fighting with Tigress if you need me," Tai-Lung grumbled as Aku picked Mei up with his magical powers. The snow leopard hurriedly marched to the Training Hall. Aku could only laugh.

"Why is he in a hurry?" Mei-Ling grunted out, still miffed out her whole situation as she floated above Aku-Po.

"Ah, he's just dealing with something personal. Something that he's never encountered before in his life."

"What's that?"

"Hehe, I can't tell you that," Aku-Po snickered, "You would never believe me."

"Hmph," She huffed.

"I admit, you're a lot feistier than the other felines," Aku-Po noted. "You'll be fun to have around here."

"While you kill innocent lives?" Mei-Ling sneered.

"Ha, if you knew half of what those guys would do, you would be glad that I killed them," Aku-Po sighed as they reached Tigress's room. "And here's your room... again."

"Whoa!" The mountain cat dropped to the ground, rubbing her sore bottom.

"Try not to escape again," Aku-Po sighed, "It's a lot of work to find fugitives."

"I'm not the criminal," Mei-Ling grumbled.

"Whatever," Aku-Po shrugged.

"Who was your teacher?" she asked. Aku's eyebrow rose up in mild shock.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Someone of your caliber can't have just stumbled upon great power," Mei-Ling replied.

"Trust me, that is pretty much what happened," Aku-Po answered quite honestly from the looks of it. "But I can't tell you much about myself."

"What about your teacher?"

"Bo Chang, the female devil of Japan," Aku-Po replied.

"She was your teacher?! She's the most villainous murderous woman in all of Japan?! How did you get her to train you?"

"I have a... panda charm," Aku-Po grinned. "Just don't ask me about other stuff of my life. Bo Chang is well-known enough for me to tell you."

"And if she wasn't?"

"Then I wouldn't tell you," Aku-Po said, walking out of the door.

Later that night, Tigress came into her room with Mei-Ling scribbling on a piece of paper. "Trying to find your escape route?"

"I won't give up," Mei-Ling replied, "Unlike some of us." She glared at the tiger.

"I didn't give up. I just chose a different plan of attack," Tigress answered, stretching her back. "If you want, I'll distract Aku for you."

"You... you would do that?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Of course, it gives Aku-Po something to do," Tigress smirked. Mei-Ling grumbled.

"I'm trying to find a way to avoid Aku-Po's watchful eye. I can't use the window or the front door. So I'm stuck."

"Maybe you'll learn something about Aku that you never learned before," Tigress sighed as she rested on her bed, "That way, you can get him to trust you and then leave."

"Well, you're right about that. He did tell me some interesting things. I didn't know he was trained by Bo Chang," Mei-Ling said casually. The tiger jerked up in bed and stared hard at the mountain lion.

"He told you what?!" Tigress roared.

"That he was trained by Bo Chang," Mei-Ling repeated cautiously.

"The villain of Japan?!" Tigress grunted. Mei nodded. Tigress stormed to the window and found a sleeping panda. "AKU!"

"DAHH!" The panda shot up and stumbled around. "What is it, kitten? I was having-"

"Get up here! Now!" Tigress ordered. Aku-Po quickly scaled up the window and crawled into the room of a wrathful tiger.

"Okay, what did I do wrong?"

"You were trained by Bo Chang?"

"AH! Yes, I was," Aku-Po nervously grinned. Tigress's eyes darted to Mei-Ling.

"Mei, can you give us some privacy?"

"And go where?" Mei-Ling asked, slightly intimidated by the awkward situation.

"I don't know. Have the guards take you to Tai-Lung or sleep in the prison cell. Aku and I are going to have a little chat," Tigress grunted.

"Help me," Aku-Po mouthed to the Mountain cat.

"Sure, I'll excuse myself," Mei-Ling nervously chuckled, stepping outside. The guards outside were confused. "The tiger and panda are fighting."

"Where would you like to sleep then, Master Mei-Ling?" asked the guard respectfully. "There are other rooms you can sleep in."

"That will be fine," Mei-Ling said, really not wanting to be in the same room as an angry Tigress.

 **Continued...**

 **Two reasons for putting this story out early. One, I'm backed up on stories and need some space so I don't accidentally release the other chapter. Two, Another different poll is up on my bio page. Need some help to work on my writing.**


	21. What is Good? 2

What is Good? 2

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tigress demanded. She felt this unreasonable feeling of being cheated. The fact that Aku-Po would tell a stranger something new like that and not her was... she knew she shouldn't be worried, but it still pained her a bit.

"Um.. you never asked?" Aku-Po shrugged.

"Aku."

"Why are you so upset about it? Normally, you're glad that you found something interesting about me," Aku-Po said.

"Yes, if you've told it to me," Tigress growled. The panda was immensely confused and frightened by the tiger's attitude until he pieced together why she was this way. He grinned deviously as he walked closer to her.

"You wouldn't be... jealous now would you?" Aku-Po smirked.

"WHAT?! No! I'm not jealous!" Tigress shouted, "It's just... you tell someone new here a part of your personal life without telling anyone else you've known for longer?"

"Tigress, you know that's practically the definition of jealous right?"

"I am NOT jealous!"

"Sure," Aku-Po smirked, "And you still haven't explained to me why it bothers you so much." Tigress menacingly glared at the smug panda. She found herself struggling to outright tell him without incriminating herself. Her growl rose to a crescendo when she finally burst.

"OKAY! Yes, it... I do wish you would have told me first," Tigress hesitantly grunted, "I thought..." She trailed off, shaking her head at her weak sounding voice. Aku-Po knew her pride was getting in the way, so he gently took her hand and smiled non-mockingly at her.

"You thought what?" He asked kindly. Tigress sighed as she retracted her hand from him.

"I thought we were... close. I thought you would have at least told me," She finally said, crossing her arms. She didn't look at him for fear of being mocked for her weakness.

"You know, you don't look weak," Aku-Po told her, easing her thoughts, "You like you've just conquered a difficult truth. And that's hard to do."

"Thank you," Tigress replied humbly.

"Is there anything else you want to know about me? That I can tell you about?" Aku-Po asked. Tigress thought about it.

"How did you Mr. Ping meet?" This surprised the panda. He thought she would ask something more personal.

"When I was coming to the village, I passed by him. He thought that I was his son at first, but I wasn't. However, to help him move on, I told him that I would be honored to be his replacement son," Aku-Po replied. Tigress's head jerked back with a chuckle.

"What did he say to 'replacing' his son? "

"Well, after I helped him with the food, he... got around to it and got better. He says it was as if his son had come back," Aku-Po smiled, remembering. Suddenly, Tigress hugged him tightly. "Um... what's this for?"

"For doing something good... and... you remember when you told Fu that you were all alone? You're not. I just wanted you to remember that" Tigress explained. Aku-Po hugged back.

"You're worried about Po coming back, aren't you?" Aku-Po said. Tigress squeezed him tighter. "Don't worry, everything will turn out for the better."

"I... I don't want you to go."

"You barely know me," Aku-Po pointed out, releasing her a bit to face her.

"I know you're not a criminal or a villain," Tigress gently replied. "You're...awesome, as a certain panda would say."

"Hehe," Aku-Po smiled. "He sounds like he was a character."

"Yeah, just like you," Tigress smiled back. She looked at his fiery yet calming red eyes.

"You know, you have very lovely amber eyes," Aku-Po commented.

"Flatterer."

"Would I ever lie about that?"

"No, I don't think so," Tigress answered. She surprised him when she gently grabbed his face and slowly brought her lips to his. Aku-Po was mildly shocked because his mind was already hazy with the thought of Tigress standing so close to him. He started kissing back, trying to match her... awkward kissing. Both of them could tell this was the first time they've ever kissed anyone. It made the moment all the sweeter to Tigress, though.

But then Aku 'woke' up. He gently pushed Tigress away and wore a face of concern, trouble, and confusion. "I'm sorry, I-"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Aku-Po quickly replied, "It's just... I... I'm confused."

"About what?" Tigress asked. Aku-Po couldn't answer. He simply caressed the side of her face.

"Just know that I care about you deeply," Aku-Po weakly smiled, kissing her on the forehead. Tigress was still confused but nodded as the panda exited the room with a sad posture.

* * *

Fu walked to the room where he heard that Mei-Ling was staying for the night. It was morning, and Fu wanted to talk more to the mountain cat. He knocked on the door. "Oh, what now? Is it my daily prisoner walk or something," She muttered from the door.

"No, it's just me, Fu," The duck replied. Mei opened the door with an embarrassed face.

"Sorry about that young one," Mei-Ling smiled, "I was expecting one of the guards to give me some horrible food or something."

"Oh, well the food is cooked to everyone's specific taste so you shouldn't have a problem," Fu explained. Mei-Ling smiled, but she didn't believe him. Fu analyzed the feline as he slowly walked into her temporary room. "You're very pretty for your age."

"Aw, thank you, Fu- Wait. How do you know my age?" Mei-Ling asked cautiously.

"Aku-Po said that you were around Master Tai-Lung's age. He's about 35, 38 I think," Fu guessed.

"You're a smart duck," Mei-Ling commented, "But I'm about five to ten years younger than that range." Fu shrugged.

"How are you liking your stay here?" Fu asked excitedly. Mei-Ling smiled. He was probably too naivë to the situation at hand.

"I... think it could use some work. I would appreciate it if... Master Tai-Lung would release me," Mei-Ling gently said, irked that he called the snow leopard that.

"Oh, he's working on it," Fu revealed. That surprised the mountain cat. "I heard him talking with Big Wolf about setting the masters free. Master Aku-Po still wants them to stay here for their own safety."

"From what? They're skilled warriors."

"Yeah, but Aku has mentioned he wants to protect the masters until a certain time. In fact, I heard that a group of soldiers from the emperor are coming to storm the Valley of Peace because they won't pay the mean emperor money."

"What is Aku planning to do?"

"He's taking some of the masters from the prison to take care of them. So they can stretch their legs," Fu replied. Mei's eyes lit up.

"So Aku-Po isn't here?"

"No, but Master Tai-Lung is," Fu answered. Mei-Ling sighed in defeat. "Master Mei-Ling, why are you so eager to get out of here?"

"Because, Fu, it's not right for evil men to be rulers of innocent people," Mei-Ling replied.

"Yeah, but what about the good that came from it? I have a mom and a dad. The village has never felt safer, food is abundant, and crime is near zero." Mei-Ling was amazed again by the duck, but it could be possible that Aku and Tai just brainwashed him to think that.

"But it's coming from an evil person, Fu," Mei-Ling explained, "Fu, I don't expect you to understand, but once the Dragon Warrior comes, you'll see how much better things will be. And everything will be back to normal." The duckling frowned

"Like me being an orphan again and my family here being destroyed?" Fu asked bitterly. Mei-Ling found the change of attitude shocking as the duck stormed out. Just then, Tai-Lung came in.

"What's wrong with Fu?" He asked. Mei-Ling angrily turned away from him.

"Nothing, he's just... confused, that's all."

"Ah, seems to be a common theme around here lately," Tai-Lung muttered. "First Tigress, then Fu."

"What happened with Master Tigress?"

"I... I don't know. She won't tell me," Tai-Lung muttered.

"And what are you doing here?" Mei asked sternly.

"I was just... making sure you were comfortable," Tai-Lung mumbled unsurely.

"I would be more comfortable if I was freed," She snarled. Tai-Lung sighed.

"I'm working on that," he said as he heard large stomps coming. "Huh, Aku's back from the fight." The panda came in and glared menacingly at the mountain cat. "How did the fight go?"

"Fine, and the masters had fun," Aku-Po blurted out angrily, "But I want to hear what Mei-Ling did to Fu to make him cry in his room." Mei-Ling's eyes widened.

"I... I didn't mean to. I just... I just-"

"What? You just told him that his life would be better if we were defeated? We're not perfect, but we're all the kid has of a family," Aku-Po sternly grunted. "You know, what? You want to live in your old world where villains have no redemptive qualities and won't turn their lives around? Be my guest. Do you want your freedom? You got it! You can leave any time you want now!"

"Aku-Po," Tai-Lung interjected.

"I will not have Fu cry over the lingering thought that his family may come to an end. If she doesn't want protection, then let her go," Aku-Po growled at the snow leopard. Then he whispered to Tai-Lung, "If you truly care about her, you'll let her go." Tai sighed.

"You can leave," Tai-Lung instructed. Mei-Ling was conflicted. Should she go? She wanted to leave, but not like this. She expected them to hold her against her will. Now that she hurt the little one, they were eager to let her go? The mountain cat slowly exited the room and walked down the palace stairs. "That was harsh."

"I know, but her idealistic view of the world is unreal and can cause some harm," Aku-Po growled out. "I will not let anyone hurt the boy." Tai-Lung sighed sadly.

"I understand."

Meanwhile, the mountain cat ran down to the village where she slowed down and really saw the village for the first time. Kids were happily playing in the streets. Former bandits were working and teaching the kids. Songs and loud music rang at Mr. Ping's shop as laughter accompanied the loud music. A small bunny girl gave Mei-Ling a flower and just giggled away in excitement. As she walked to the outskirts of the village, she looked back and Fu's words rang in her ear. If Aku-Po and Tai-Lung weren't in charge, this would have all changed? What was _good_? Mei rubbed her arms, unconsciously scared of the bamboo forest that led to home.

 **Continued...**


	22. Letting Go

Letting Go

* * *

"It's okay, Fu," Song smiled, "We would just leave the Valley of Peace if anything happened. We'll always be a family."

"We won't let anything happen to you," Big Wolf agreed. The duck hugged both of them tightly. "Now go and do some training with Tigress." The duck walked away to the Training Hall. Big Wolf heard the snow leopard growl in anger. "Don't be angry at her. She's just confused about the way things are."

"Even I knew that something better was here than other places, Big Wolf," Song replied.

"I just heard from Master Aku-Po that they let her go yesterday," Big Wolf added. Song's eyes widened.

"Fu might think it's his fault. She might want to set things to the way they were, but he still has a very compassionate heart," Song said worriedly. Big Wolf smiled as he took her hand.

"He gets it from his mom," He charmingly replied. Song smirked.

"Oh, you overgrown puppy," She said as he kissed her on the lips.

"What the!" Song and Big Wolf's eyes shot to the entrance of the kitchen where Aku-Po and Tai-Lung were standing shocked and amazed. "I... I... Um... Someone might want to start explaining what's going on here," Aku-Po said, almost too shocked to form real words. Song and Big Wolf looked at each other nervously.

"Well, um... Song and I are... kind of dating?"

"Ok... when did this happen?" Aku-Po asked, still confused.

"Well, you remember when we went to the falls?"

"Yes?"

* * *

"Come on, slowpoke!" Ai shouted at Fu.

"I'm coming, hold your head," The duck muttered. Song and Big Wolf smiled at the two as they played in the water underneath the falls.

"They really are a handful aren't they?" Song sighed as they sat on a dry shady mound.

"Well, that's kids for you," Big Wolf replied with a smile. They quietly watched the kids. The quietness of the warm breeze helped them relax as a sleepy spell started to overcome them. Suddenly, Big Wolf realized that his head was starting to lean on Song's. He jerked away, seemingly waking up Song. "Sorry."

"Wha?" She asked drowsily.

"I didn't mean to sleep on you."

"It's okay," Song smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Big Wolf chuckled.

"I'm surprised you're so comfortable with this."

"I like being around you. You're not as hard to deal with as the panda," Song assured. The wolf hummed in agreement. "Qiangdu."

"Yes?" Big Wolf said, not realizing she called him by his real name.

"That's your real name?"

"I ah... Yes, that's my real name," Big Wolf replied shyly.

"It's a nice name. It suits you," Song smiled, humming cheerfully as she nuzzled her head into his neck. Big Wolf nervously smiled as he did the same to her head. Big Wolf inhaled her aroma. She always smelled nice to him. So calm and comforting. A stark contrast to his normal life. He was glad to have this snow leopard with him. "Qiangdu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course," He said very casually. Song moved away from him and gave him a very serious look. "Oh, you mean... like that?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you ask?" Big Wolf asked nervously. Song looked away a little embarrassed she put herself in this situation.

"Well, the flowers, the kindness, and you... it's a bit... telling. I don't want to be led astray so-"

"No, no, no, no," Big Wolf halted her. "I mean, I like you. It's been an... adventure raising Fu with you. You're talented, caring, very loving, and very beautiful. I just... didn't think you would like me." Song smiled as she covered his eye. The one that used to have his scar.

"I like you too. With one or two eyes," She joked. Big Wolf smiled and whined happily as her hand caressed his face. Big Wolf quickly leaned forward and kissed her. Though surprised at first, Song gladly welcomed it, returning the passion. His growl made her gasp as she parted slightly for a moment to get air and then return his kissing. It... felt like they were perfect for each other. As they parted, they suddenly remembered where they were when Fu called them. They separated and acted as if nothing happened, but couldn't help but smile at each other with bashful faces.

* * *

"UGH!" Aku groaned. "So mushy." Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"But it's great to see that you two aren't at each other's throats," Tai-Lung said with a somber smile. Song noticed this.

"We heard what happened with Mei-Ling. We're sorry you had to do that."

"Aku is the one who told her she could leave," Tai-Lung simply said.

"WHY would you tell her THAT!" Aku-Po shouted, knowing that Song would lecture him. But before she could, Big Wolf stopped her.

"Don't bother, Song. He was only protecting Fu."

"Yeah, let's go with the wolf. Please?" Aku-Po pleaded, trying to escape the lecture from the snow leopard.

"And how do you feel, Master Tai-Lung?" Big Wolf asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"You seemed interested in the feline," Song smirked. Tai stared emotionlessly.

"She was just another person, nothing more," Tai-Lung grumbled and left the room. Song sighed.

"He's hurt," she said.

"I know," Aku-Po sighed.

"Why did you get rid of HER!" Song shouted.

"Oh come on!" Aku whined.

* * *

The next day, Tigress and Aku-Po were looking over Fu and Ai sparring in the Hall of Heroes. Tai-Lung sat on his throne, staring at the ground with a sad expression. Ai kicked Fu over swiftly knocking him to the ground. "HA! I win," Ai smirked.

"Cheap shot," Fu muttered.

"Hey, Mr. Tai-Lung did you see that?" Ai excitedly asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, that was great, Ai," Tai-Lung muttered without looking up. Fu grinned as he elbowed the swan to watch this.

"Hey Master Tai-Lung, I've figured out a way to put all of the wolves in bottles and make the snow leopards into a box."

"That's good, Fu," Tai-Lung absentmindedly said. Fu giggled but got elbowed by Ai. Tigress rolled her eyes as Aku snickered.

"Fu, Ai, why don't you go and get some rest. You did a good job," Tigress instructed. As the kids went away, Tigress looked over to Tai-Lung. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tai-Lung sighed, taking a sip from a glass of 'water', "Why do you ask?"

"You're drinking air," Aku pointed out. Tai-Lung sighed as he realized his glass was empty. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Tai-Lung sighed. "It's pathetic, I know, but-"

"It's actually touching," Tigress interrupted. "It shows you have a heart... finally."

"Again, the insult-compliment," Aku-Po said. Just then, the doors of the hall burst open.

"Master Tai-Lung, Master Aku-Po. The panda! He's here!" The messenger duck squeaked. Tigress and Tai-Lung stood in front of Aku in a ready fighting stance as a familiar silhouette climbed up the stairs. Tigress's eyes focused in and finally made out the figure of the panda.

"Po?" She asked. The panda crossed his arms and stood in all of his big belly glory. It didn't look like he changed that much. He still had his patched shorts, bare chest, and green jade eyes. It was definitely the panda.

"Tai-Lung, it's time you and Aku-Po go down," Po declared... drawing a sword out. Aku-Po's eyes widened... in confusion. Something about this picture didn't seem right.

 **Continued...**


	23. A Fox in the Meadows

A Fox in the Meadows

* * *

The red-eyed panda rose his eyebrow in confusion. "Don't worry, Aku-Po. We'll protect you."

"Trust me, this is more confusing than terrifying," Aku admitted to Tai-Lung.

"Tigress? What are you doing... fighting with Tai-Lung!"

"Po, things have changed," Tigress answered, trying to delay the panda, "Tai-Lung and Aku-Po aren't the people that they used to be."

"Well, that's not completely true. I'm just less crazy," Aku playfully interjected.

"Put the sword down, panda," Tai-Lung ordered. Aku walked past the two felines and stood right in front of Po's sword.

"Yeah, why do you have a sword with you? I know you defeat people, but you're not the killing type. Or so I've heard," Aku noticed. There was something off about the panda's stance. For one, it looked like a conventional stance instead of a panda's unpredictable one. Then it seemed like the panda's face was actually intended on killing Aku, not simply defeating him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to defeat you. And there shall be peace in the valley once more," Po theatrically cried, "And the children will run free and won't have to suffer the tyranny of two evil rulers." As the panda ranted on, Tigress noticed that Po's speech was... different. In fact, the whole panda seemed different in fighting stance, mood, facial expression, everything. Po seemed like a cute goofy kid. This panda seemed like a hardened warrior or a mischievous one. "And I'll cleanse the brainwashed people of this-"

"Okay that's enough," Aku-Po yawned, taking his finger and magically tossing the panda in the air.

"Confounded! Put me down!"

"He's not Po," Aku-Po said confidently as the two felines came up to him.

"How do you know?" Tai asked.

"NO panda talks like that," Aku-Po explained, "They'll act more like me... to a more...cute level."

"PUT ME DOWN YOU UNBEARABLE BEAR!" Po screamed.

"You see, pandas would never say that, so I'm trying to figure out who this is," Aku-Po said, spinning the panda around.

"AHHH! PUT ME DOWN YOU FAT DRAGON!" Po shouted in higher pitched voice.

"AHH! There we go!" Aku-Po smiled knowingly as he put the panda down. "I knew I smelled a fox." Po dusted himself off.

"You know, you make stealing one of this Shift Stones from the ancient temples a bore," Po said, now in a female voice. The panda suddenly changed into a tall skinny female fox in a blood red robe. Whether or not the robe was red because of actual blood was a question that Tai and Tigress didn't want to ask.

"Everyone, meet my dear loving yet the murderous teacher, Bo Chang," Aku-Po excitedly introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you two," the fox bowed. The two cats immediately bowed. "Don't be scared. I promised Aku I wouldn't kill you."

"And you'll keep your promise because?"

"Aku will end me faster than I could even think to do so," Bo Chang plainly said. "I've just come for a visit."

"Why?" Aku-Po asked very nervously all of a sudden.

"Because you aren't the best at keeping things in control," Bo Chang replied. "Killings mentioned, rumors being spread, bandits fearing bandits. You know if I didn't know any better, I would think you were just a youngling," the fox muttered. Aku-Po grimly laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "And you're Tigress and Tai-Lung, the alleged Dragon Warrior."

"Right now, I'm just head of the Jade Palace," Tai-Lung replied stoically.

"Hmm," Bo Chang hummed with a smirk.

"Um... let me show you around, Bo Chang," Aku-Po said, avoiding anymore embarrassment. Tigress was greatly intrigued.

"The secrets she could tell us," Tigress said.

"Hmm," Tai-Lung hummed. He couldn't help but think about something else.

"She'll come back," Tigress encouraged him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tai-Lung said, trying to seem strong. Tigress smirked as she went to her room. As she walked there, she found Bo Chang waiting for her. Tigress slowly and cautiously approached the fox.

"Master Bo Chang," Tigress said, respectfully bowing.

"You don't have to worry. The panda has already instructed me to not lay a hand on you," Bo Chang replied. "Besides, you already know enough to end me if anything goes wrong."

"Hmm," Tigress grunted an agreement. "Why are you here and not with Aku-Po?"

"Because I know for sure that the panda hasn't told you much, so I'm here to educate you on anything you want to know. I'm only here for a day so ask away."

"You came all the way just to answer my questions?" Tigress asked.

"No, but I know that the panda cares for you. I see the hearts in his eyes," The fox smirked. Tigress coughed out of embarrassment.

"Why did you train Aku-Po?" Tigress asked. Bo Chang thought about it before answering.

"Aku first came to me on the quest for a... certain kind of power. He said he wanted to ensure that no harm came to innocent ones," Bo Chang explained. "I taught him how to kill, mainly, and how to act villainous to cover his tracks."

"So Aku-Po originally wasn't evil?" Tigress guessed.

"Come on, that panda... evil? It took a long time for him to just to resemble the facade of a jerk, let alone a villain," The fox commented amusedly. "I also trained him because of his... charming demeanor. He's nice to have around."

"So that prevented you from killing him?"

"No, his power prevented me from killing him," Bo Chang groaned, "But I don't regret it. He's opened my eyes to a new life without murder and evil."

"How long did you train Aku-Po?"

"A short while. You're right to think that he's a new kind of villain. He's only been in Japan for a short time, but has learned a lot," Bo Chang replied.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"Aku-Po mentioned that you were trying to figure out his life. You also looked like a brilliant woman."

"Thank you," Tigress bowed in respect to the comment. "Why is Aku-Po here?"

"To... fulfill some things," Bo Chang answered. "Things that I can't go into too much detail about."

"Fair enough," Tigress whispered as Aku-Po came down the hall. "It was nice meeting you, Bo Chang. I hope you like your stay here." Tigress hurriedly stepped into her room and closed the door. The panda looked at the fox confused. Bo Chang simply smiled as she started walking down the hall with Aku.

"She's quite lovely," she said. Aku-Po rolled his eyes.

"Please don't tease me the way _he_ does," Aku-Po groaned.

"Ah, yes, the voice in your head. How is he?" Bo Chang asked.

"As annoying and frustrating as ever," Aku-Po grunted. "He's the reason why Tigress is in her own room."

"Hmm, he does know what's best," Bo Chang smiled knowingly. "But there is a... strength to letting your guard down." Aku-Po gazed at the fox with a questioning look. She was the murderous Bo Chang. What did she know about intimacy? "I've had people near and dear to me as well, panda. Even after the... incident," The fox replied, reading into his face. Then she became serious. "Are you ready for your biggest challenge yet?"

"No, but I'm willing," Aku-Po smiled nervously. The fox shook her head.

"We're doomed," Bo Chang sighed.

 **Continued...**


	24. The return of a problem

The Return of a Problem

* * *

The fox left the next morning and the palace was back to normal. But Tai-Lung decided to visit the dungeon and told the others what had happened over the last few days. "You kicked her out?! Why?!" Crane asked, concerned about Mei-Ling.

"She wanted to leave anyway."

"It's very dangerous out there, Tai-Lung," Shifu said from his cell that he was sharing with Mei-Ling the fox. The two had repaired their former broken ties.

"I don't see why it's a problem," Tai-Lung grunted soberly.

"One, you've imprisoned most of the Kung Fu Masters in China. Nowhere is safe except here," Master Shifu replied.

"Two, the emperor's soldiers are now at war and anyone who's trying to come out of the Valley of Peace is immediately taken captive as a spy," Monkey explained.

"Yeah, Aku-Po told me about your expedition with you, him, and Master Ox," Tai-Lung sighed.

"Why did you _really_ let her go?" Mantis asked. Tai-Lung didn't answer and simply began walking out the dungeon.

"You liked her, didn't you?" Viper whispered to him so the others couldn't hear. Tai-Lung sighed longingly.

"I guess after what I did, it's only natural that I will be alone," Tai-Lung answered as he left. The snow leopard traveled with a heavy heart to the jade throne room where Aku-Po was waiting for him. "What's wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Aku said, noticing the snow leopard's long face.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" Tai-Lung jumped. Fu was hiding in Tai-Lung's chair and surprised him. The snow leopard smiled. He could always count on Fu to give him a bit of joy. "Nice one Fu." He said as the duck sat in the big chair.

"Master Tai-Lung, what happened to Mei-Ling?"

"Um... She had to leave, Fu. She wanted to be free and... I gave it to her," Tai-Lung explained squatting to the Fu's height.

"Did she leave because of me?"

"No, no, no," Tai-Lung assured. "It's not that. It's just...well... You know how Aku-Po cares for Tigress?"

"Hey, don't drag me into this, please?" Aku-Po grunted.

"Well, we cared about her enough to let her have a little freedom. Sometimes, when you care about someone, you have to do things that... you may not want to do."

"Did you care about Master Mei-Ling?" Fu asked. Tai-Lung sighed as he struggled to answer the child truthfully.

"Yeah," Tai-Lung finally admitted. "I did. For the short time I met her, I... I did like her."

"Fu, why don't you go to Master Tigress for a moment," Aku-Po said. Fu huffed annoyed as he got out of the chair.

"Why is it everytime I ask a question everyone shoes me away somewhere else?" Fu grumbled, "It's not like I don't hear it from the guards." Tai and Aku's eyes shot opened as they looked at the front door guards who had guilty grins on their faces.

"We're innocent," They both squeaked. Tai-Lung groaned in annoyance.

"It's starting to get annoying that everyone's reminding me of her," Tai-Lung muttered.

"Maybe I was being harsh."

"No, you did the right thing," Tai-Lung replied. "I just have to move on." Just then, a messenger duck rushed in. "What's the matter?"

"A band of bandits have taken some captives and are holding them ransom," the duck informed, passing the note to Tai-Lung. Aku squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"Why would they hold random innocents ransom? It would make more sense if they were going after some of the villagers," Aku-Po mentioned.

"We'll worry about that later. We better get going," Tai hurried. They bolted out the door and down the stairs.

"This is a lucky break for you, isn't it?" Aku-Po smirked. "Some mindless rescue and saving. Ah, the fun of it!"

"Aku, this is serious. We don't know the full situation for these captives so we have to be careful," Tai-Lung replied.

"Oh, sure. But on the bright side, you'll be able to get the cat out of your head," Aku-Po smiled knowingly as the two dashed at lightning speed.

* * *

The bandits resided in an open plain about a quarter of a mile in diameter. Aku-Po used a scope to find the captives, who were in the center of the camp. "Well, there they are. All tied up and ready to be... whatever they're planning."

"This should be easy. I'll go around, make a distraction to lure them out, and you'll go through the back and untie the captives," Tai-Lung instructed.

"Sounds like a... aw dumplings," Aku-Po cursed.

"What?" Tai asked, grabbing the scope from the panda. He zoomed in and saw the one person he did not want to see; Mei-Ling. "We free her for three days and she already gets captured?" Tai-Lung grumbled.

"That's your concern?" Aku-Po asked with a deadpanned attitude.

"Okay, we'll switch roles. I'll untie the captives."

"Of course you will," Aku-Po muttered as he snuck over to the other side of the camp. "HEY DUMB-DUMBS!"

"INTRUDER!" shouted the bandits as they charged after him. Tai-Lung carefully snuck into the camp, knocking out the soldiers that stood guard of the captives, and freed the captives, going to Mei-Ling last. The mountain cat was bound and blindfolded, but she could feel the hands untying her.

"Who's there?" Mei-Ling asked. "Are you from the Valley of Peace?" Tai-Lung didn't respond. He focused on untying the rope. Suddenly, there was a loud bang coming from Aku-Po's direction. Tai-Lung finally untied the mountain cat. She removed her blindfold and saw him. She gasped and looked away. Tai-Lung could only guess it was out of shame that she should be saved by a criminal, but he couldn't be bothered with that.

"Come on," Tai-Lung shouted to the captives as he led them to run. They ran until they reached another clearing where they saw Aku-Po resting his back on a rock. "Aku? What happened to the guards?"

"Remember that loud boom? Well, they happened to have a cannon with them. I... kind of put a cork in it," Aku-Po laughed. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, so much, masters. We are forever in your debt," The captives, except Mei, bowed.

"It's okay, just be careful from now on. You're free to go," Tai-Lung instructed and the horde of captives left. He turned to go away, but Mei-Ling was blocking his way. The snow leopard growled. "Didn't you hear? You're free to go." Aku could understand his anger. Tai-Lung was confused about his feelings towards her. Though they only met for a short time, Aku knew that Tai found her beautiful and unique. Right now, he was trying to convert his confusion into anger. Mei-Ling refused to look at him but shyly said.

"I... I've realized that there's nowhere safe anymore," Mei-Ling answered. "The bandits that held me captive were from the emperor himself. Since the Valley of Peace won't pay taxes and have lower taxes of their own, people come from all around to reap the benefit. So the emperor uses bandits to keep the people in control."

"So you want to come back?" Aku-Po asked. Mei-Ling sighed.

"I was wrong. I shouldn't have... been so stubborn about how things _should_ be done. The people I thought were good aren't anymore. I'm... sorry for causing such a ruckus," Mei-Ling said humbly, bowing her head in shame. Tai-Lung groaned in reluctance. He glanced over at Aku. The panda simply smiled. The snow leopard rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You can come back with us," Tai-Lung answered. "I know that Fu will be excited to have you again." Mei-Ling's eyes widened as her head perked up.

"He still wants to see me?"

"The kid has a big forgiving heart," Aku-Po smiled as they walked back to the village. Tai-Lung's expression softened as he saw Mei-Ling walk before him, but then it turned serious. "What's on your mind snowcat?"

"The emperor is resorting to dirty tactics to get us to follow him. We're going to need to find a different way of ensuring that peace is ruled over _all_ of China. No doubt he'll use his weapons to try and take back the village."

"Hmm, I have an idea of how to get back at him," Aku-Po assured. "But first, I think you need to get Mei-Ling settled back into the palace."

* * *

Tigress stood at the entrance of the Hall of Heroes when Aku and Tai came back. She smirked knowingly when she saw Mei-Ling in their company. "How did it go?"

"Aw, were you worried about us?" Aku-Po teased. Tigress rolled her eyes and looked at her brother.

"You seem... happier," Tigress smirked again. Tai-Lung coughed in embarrassment.

"Why are you here?" Tai-Lung asked, getting a little irritated.

"Big Wolf told me you guys were off to save some villagers. I wanted to know why they were held captive since they're not from the Valley of Peace," Tigress explained.

"Aku-Po can tell you. I have to make sure that Master Mei-Ling is settled in," Tai hurriedly said, waving her off. The snow leopard and mountain cat walked to her former room. Tigress glanced at Aku-Po who had the same knowing grin as she did. "I hope they didn't treat you too badly," Tai-Lung said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"No, I thought I could save the captives by myself, but... I was wrong," Mei-Ling humbly admitted as they reached her room. "Thank you, again, for saving me."

"I understand if it's hard to admit a criminal helping you."

"No, no, I... I just... when you let me leave the palace it was... strange. I didn't think that a 'criminal' would allow captives to go free just because of hurting someone. When I was leaving, I saw the village and it was so... happy and cheerful. When I finally left, the world seemed so dark and desolate. Aku-Po was right to criticize me for my views," Mei-Ling sighed shamefully.

"He was just trying to protect Fu," Tai-Lung reassured.

"And the little duckling. I hurt him so badly. He must hate me for sure," Mei-Ling sighed.

"MASTER MEI-LING!" Screamed an approaching voice. Mei-Ling was tackled to the ground in a tight and laughter-filled hug by a 'small' duck.

"Or not," Tai-Lung smiled with a laugh. Mei-Ling laughed at Fu's child-like manner.

"You're back!" Fu cried out, "Did you miss me? What was it like outside of the Valley of Peace? Were you captured? Did you go on a cool adventure?"

"Fu, slow down," Mei-Ling laughed as she hugged him back. "I missed you too. Ta-... Master Tai-Lung and Aku-Po just saved me from some bandits."

"Are you staying?"

"I'm staying," She smiled, receiving a warmer hug from the duck.

"Awesome! Let me show you my room!"

"Fu, Master Mei-Ling is a little tired from the trip. Why don't you give her some rest?" Tai-Lung said. The duck looked up at the snow leopard and then back at Mei-Ling. He slowly created a mischievous grin on his face as he got off of Mei-Ling.

"Oh, okay. I see what's going on here," Fu smirked. Tai-Lung's eyes widened. Before the snow leopard could say anything, the duck left laughing, leaving an embarrassed Tai-Lung standing with Mei-Ling.

"What was that about?" She asked. Good, she didn't pick up on it.

"It's an inside joke," Tai-Lung replied. "I hope that you'll be comfortable this time." Mei-Ling smiled at the snow leopard.

"I will."

 **Continued...**


	25. Cats are Weird

Cats are Weird

* * *

"'I understand your plea, but you have to understand my concern,'" Tai-Lung read a note from Aku-Po to the masters. "'There are many dangers that I know of that you must be ignorant of to ensure your safety. I promise soon you will be freed and that things will be better than before. Sincerely Aku-Po.'" Tai-Lung looked at Tigress beside him with a sigh and a shrug. "Those are the orders."

"Who's the Dragon Warrior here?" Tigress mocked.

"Not me," Tai-Lung said defensively, "If anything, it's him. He's the one with untold power."

"And he wrote this and went on a secret mission he told you nothing about?" Shifu repeated. "It does sound like he runs the palace." Tai rolled his eyes.

"The point I wanted to show you with this letter is that Aku-Po obviously knows something about the future that we don't. For the time being, let's try and trust him," Tai-Lung said.

"Do we have a choice?" Mantis muttered.

"It's either that or be captured like Mei-Ling was," Tai-Lung answered.

"Ah, and how is our mountain cat? Have you taken to it personally that she's resettling okay?" Viper hissed knowingly. The snow leopard growled at the snake's suggestive tone.

"The point is," Tai-Lung said, distracting the masters, "that we have to take Aku-Po at his word for once. I've been reluctant of trusting him but right now we have no choice. He may be... weird in mindset, but his heart is right... I think."

"Well, that was confidently said," Mantis muttered. "That doesn't explain why he's so concerned."

"Aku-Po mentioned that he can foresee when a person is good or bad, but he also said something about living his life again. It may be that we're his friends in another lifetime," Tigress suggested, though not really understanding it herself.

"Which means his past is all the more relevant to figuring out who he is and what he's doing here," Shifu replied. The red panda stroked his bread in thought as Mei-Ling rested on his shoulder for comfort and warmth. "And he gave no indication of his whereabouts?"

"None, though knowing him, I doubt that it will be a good thing," Tai-Lung answered.

"You know," Master Chao said to no one in particular, "That black robe of his does remind me of a fabled legend. It could be-"

"I thought that myself," Tai-Lung said, beating the lizard to it, "But I've seen Aku-Po do magical arts without the clothing."

"Nevermind then. Though, it does feel familiar," Chao replied.

"For right now, we'll trust that Aku-Po is doing the right thing. Hopefully, for us, there will be other bandits and emperor soldiers for us to fight," Master Ox boomed. The snow leopard nodded and left the dungeon with Tigress. The tiger casually looked at Tai-Lung's expression as they neared Mei-Ling. She stopped him with her hand to talk to him privately.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't rush it."

"Huh?" Tai-Lung said cluelessly for a moment. Tigress glanced over to Mei-Ling's door which gave Tai a realization. "I.. I... I'm too old for that. I... do enjoy her-"

"Looks?" Tigress asked with a look of knowing mockery.

"And her company," Tai interjected, "But there are too many things at stake for me to... be distracted," Tai-Lung answered. Then he smirked. "And when did you care about where my eyes have been? You weren't-"

"Old man," She said quite harshly, "Don't even think about it."

"Don't call me old," Tai-Lung grumbled as they passed Mei-Ling's door. "Speaking of interests."

"Don't."

"I was only going to say you and him haven't really... been together," Tai-Lung finished. Tigress looked away. "Oh... I'm sorry that-"

"I don't know what's going on," Tigress finally confessed. "You're right that we should just focus on-" Before she could finish, they saw Aku-Po with an odd looking water buffalo ( **Everyone's got a water buffalo! I'm sorry I couldn't resist Okay I'm done).** He was looking all over the place in fascination. He looked like a kid, though water buffalos are still pretty big when they're kids. Aku-Po stood beside him with a triumphant smile. "Aku-Po? Who's this?"

"Hello," The water buffalo said in a slightly annoying voice. "I'm Lu Kang!"

"Um... nice to meet you. Um... Aku, why did you bring Lu Kang here?" Tai-Lung asked.

"He kidnapped me," Said the buffalo honestly, completely oblivious to what that word meant it seems. "And then he fed me dumplings."

"Aku, what the devil did you do?" Tai-Lung asked, trying to figure out what the buffalo was doing here.

"Everyone, this is Lu Kang, grandson of the emperor," Aku-Po smiled. Tai and Tigress's eyes shot open. Tai-Lung took a deep breath in and out.

"Aku-Po I should kill you. WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING!? Aren't we suppose to get the emperor to LIKE us?!"

"Well, that was the idea, but I thought to myself, 'If the emperor is already old, being friends with the emperor's grandson should be much better.'" Aku-Po replied.

"He'll send the whole army after us. Even with all the masters' help, we couldn't fight him off that easily," Tai-Lung growled. That's when the water buffalo became sad.

"Don't worry, my grandfather wants nothing to do with me. I'm too clumsy and childish to be an emperor," Lu Kang sadly replied. Tigress and Tai felt sorry for the buffalo. Tigress was a little guilty, however. Hearing that description about himself sounded like what she said to Po when he just became Dragon Warrior.

"Well, Lu-Kang, you will definitely be liked here. And don't worry about clumsy as long as you don't anger one of the feline women. Especially, Tigress!" Tai-Lung warned, "She... will... kill... you," Tai-Lung dramatically said. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"On a scale of one to ten, one being not clumsy at all, how clumsy are you?"

"72," Lu Kang replied. Tai and Tigress groaned. Just then Fu came and saw the water buffalo. The duckling introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Fu," He said with a smile.

"I'm Lu-Kang," The buffalo smiled.

"Okay, while Fu's talking with him, how do we face the emperor while he's looking for his grandson?" Tai-Lung asked.

"We'll just have to make sure that we're on our toes about this," Aku-Po answered while the duckling and water buffalo chatted like kids.

"Wait, how did you get him here so quickly? You were only gone for an hour," Tigress noted.

"I have some teleportation powers as well. Although, it's very dangerous when I do it. I have to use the Spirit Realm and there's a guy in there that doesn't like me too well," Aku-Po grumbled annoyed.

"So we should expect a message from the emperor fairly quickly," Tai-Lung muttered. "In the meantime, let's make sure Lu-Kang thinks us as friends."

"Patty-cake, patty-cake," excitedly laughed the two boys as they played.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Aku-Po smiled. Then he noticed that Tigress was glaring at him. "What?"

"I need to talk to you in private," Tigress said, leading the way to her room. Aku-Po glanced at Tai-Lung who only shrugged. When the panda and tiger walked to her room, Tigress gave a great sigh and asked, "Why were you confused when I kissed you?" The panda's eyes widened then a look of guilt came upon him. "Was it... not good?"

"No, no, no, I... Listen, there's... something that I just have to figure out by myself," Aku-Po said, grabbing her hands gently. "It's not that I don't find you attractive and I hate your company or anything. It's just the opposite. But there's something I have to know for myself before I... go on with this." He fidgeted a bit. "And... do you... want to... go on with this?"

"I... wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't," Tigress pointed out, surprising Aku-Po. He cockily laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, that could be the natural panda charm," Aku smirked. Tigress shook her head but gasped as Aku kissed her on the lips. As he drew away, he smiled, resting his head on hers. "Again, don't think I don't care about you too."

"We'll see," Tigress smirked, making Aku laugh.

Later on, Tai-Lung was grumbling after having Lu-Kang accidentally throwing a fruit salad of Fu's on top of the snow leopard's head. "The boy wasn't kidding when he said he was clumsy." He muttered as he walked the halls of the Jade Palace. He stopped and thought to himself. "He's probably just as nervous as anyone else in this situation. He just needs some confidence." He laughed, "Just like me when I was growing up here."

"And what was that like?"

"DAHHH!" Tai-Lung jumped and turned around. Mei-Ling stood behind him with her hands behind her and a curious look on her face. Tai-Lung calmed down. "Don't do that," He sighed, "And... what was the question?"

"What were you like when you were growing up?" She repeated, "I only know rumors."

"Um... well, I guess I had it all when I was a kid. Shifu took me in, I showed some potential in Kung Fu, and he taught me," Tai-Lung simplified.

"So what happened to get to the imprisonment?" Mei-Ling asked directly. Tai-Lung nervously scratched the back of his head.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" He laughed with a stutter.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable, I-"

"No, no, no, no," Tai-Lung hurriedly replied, "I um... I was just a jerk."

"'Was?'" Mei smirked.

"Don't push it," Tai growled. "I guess ambition was my major problem. I did everything I could to get the Dragon Scroll and the title. I even vanquished an innocent," Tai-Lung sighed. After hearing from Tigress what Po was like, he couldn't help but feel majorly guilty.

"I think the panda would have forgiven you. He sounds like the kind of guy to do so," Mei-Ling assured.

"Anyways, that's my life. What about you?" Tai asked.

"Well, I grew up pretty normally. Nothing out of the ordinary, but I didn't like being normal. So, one day, I snuck into the Lee-Dow academy, just to see what it was like. As I was sneaking around, however, I accidentally walked into the obstacle course they had for initiation. As I walked out, I naturally blocked and ducked over every swinging thing coming at me. When I finally got out, I noticed the head elders of the academy were watching me and were impressed. They allowed me to train there and I grew up to be a master there. I left shortly when Master Crane mastered the course."

"An interesting story for someone's who's 'normal'," Tai-Lung commented. Mei-Ling gave a small smile that Tai couldn't figure out if it was a smirk or a genuinely happy smile.

"So being the warrior of the Jade Palace, you must have a lot of... females throw themselves at you," She jested. It was a smirk.

"Uh... no, no. Before I was imprisoned, I didn't really have that much of a love life. I still don't. Wait, why do you ask?" Tai-Lung said a little afraid.

"No reason," She said, walking back to her room. "It's just interesting what you can hear from the comforts of your own room." The snow leopard's eyes bolted open. Then he narrowed them back and glared at her.

"You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"I guess you haven't heard of the phrase, 'cats play with their prey'?" Mei-Ling smiled as she went into her room. Tai-Lung grumbled away embarrassed.

 **Continued...**


	26. Po's Return

Po's Return

* * *

"Wow, three years already," Aku-Po sighed, feeling full from the festival the villagers threw for him. "I feel old."

"In addition, you converted the dungeon into an actual living place for the masters. They can train and move around comfortably, but they do need to be freed, Aku," Tai-lung said.

"I know, just... give me more time," said the panda. Just then a messenger duck came in with a scroll. It had the emperor's signal on it. "Oh dear." He muttered as Tai-Lung read it out loud.

 _To the scoundrels that took my clumsy grandson,_

 _You think that by taking a family member I'll be moved into listening to your proposal? You can keep him. He's been nothing but a bother and an embarrassment to the dynasty. Only when I'm dead will this dynasty submit to the ludicrous proposals that you've mentioned. May the Universe curse you and your antics._

 _The Royal Majesty, The Emperor of China._

"I think I know what we have to do here," Tai-Lung sighed.

"'We?' You're not honestly going to kill him, are you?"

"No, you are," Tai-Lung smiled. Aku-Po rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"I'll be back, but what about the kid? The emperor dies and then what? We put him in charge?"

"No, I think I have an idea, but it involves the masters being released. We'll need to talk to Lu-Kang about it," Tai-Lung said.

"Hmmm," Aku-Po hummed. Suddenly, the panda screamed in pain as he clutched his head.

"Aku! What's the matter?!" Tai-Lung asked worriedly. Aku-Po panted as he stood up straight.

"My time is near," He said ominously. "I'll kill the emperor and then come back. Tell Tigress not to worry, everything will be fine."

"Po's coming, isn't he?" Tai-Lung said knowingly. Aku-Po smiled.

"Yes, he is." With that, the Panda walked out of the room, but not until Tai-Lung stopped him.

"It was an honor to learn and train under you," Tai-Lung said humbly as he bowed. Aku-Po bowed as well. "And you should tell Tigress yourself." Aku-Po knew he was right.

* * *

"What?! No!" Tigress exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but the end of... me is near," Aku-Po said. Tigress clinched her hands into fists. "Trust me, Tigress. Everything will be okay. I won't be... truly gone."

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked still shaking a bit.

"I'll still be here. Trust me, everything will be okay," Aku-Po said, resting his forehead on hers. She shut her eyes to prevent tears from coming out. Aku-Po tenderly caressed her cheek as he kissed her.

"Please come back," Tigress whispered as she kissed him.

"I'll be back," Aku-Po promised as he walked down the halls of the Jade Palace. When he was gone, Tigress rushed to find Tai-Lung who was downstairs telling the news.

"His time has come then," Shifu sighed.

"Then we fight Po," Tigress said.

"How can we?" Crane said dismissively. "If Aku-Po's not able to defeat him, how can we?"

"One way or another. Master Shifu and Tai-Lung are the ones who can use the Wuxi Finger Hold," Tigress proposed.

"If he's able to come back from the Spirit Realm, that would mean he knows how to manipulate chi and pass through it," Shifu said.

"We can't just let Po destroy him!" Tigress roared. Tai-Lung placed his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I know why you're doing this, but what can we do?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Po said that a warrior never quits, why should we?" Tigress said. Tai-Lung thought about it.

"She's right."

"How are we going to stop Po?" Crane asked again

"We'll find some way. Po didn't really have a plan when he was fighting me. Maybe we can defeat him by being equally unpredictable," Tai-Lung suggested to Shifu. The red panda stroked his beard.

"Why not?" Shifu shrugged. "If there's anything I've learned from Po it's to be unconventional." With that, Tai-Lung opened the dungeon door. Crane zoomed out and threw the catacombs into the sky above.

"AHHH! Fresh AIR!"

"Calm yourself, please," Tai-Lung groaned. "We have to be ready when Po comes."

"I'll make sure that Lu-Kang and Fu aren't here," Viper said, slithering away.

"What about Mei?" Tigress asked. Tai-Lung immediately ran over to her room, frantically knocking.

"What it is?" Mei-Ling asked, wondering why the snow leopard was in such a hurry.

"I need you to go to the village for a moment. Say... two hours?" Tai-Lung said.

"Why?"

"Po's coming and we're going to fight him to protect Aku-Po," Tai-Lung explained. "And I need to make sure you're safe."

"I'm a master too, you know," Mei-Ling said, crossing her arms.

"I don't mean to question your skills. I just don't want you to get hurt," Tai-Lung said honestly. Mei-Ling smiled, patting his exposed chest.

"I can handle myself," she said. Tai-Lung grumbled.

"Says the woman that got captured by a bunch of third-rate bandits," He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Fu and Lu-Kang were safely transported down the mountain. Song made sure that Big Wolf didn't fight with the others. In fact, she made sure all of the wolf soldiers didn't fight. "This is a fight between the masters, okay!" She shouted to the group of men like a general. "You have families to think about and I'm sure they will not appreciate a mass funeral. Do you understand?"

"YES, MA'AM!" They shouted back as they hurried down the mountain.

"Song, someone has to-" Big Wolf didn't finish because Song kissed him.

"I'm not losing you," She said with a stern face. Then she smirked. "Besides, we have to be together for Fu to have a baby brother." Big Wolf's ears perked up as he picked up a squealing snow leopard.

"We're getting married then?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course, you overgrown puppy," She smiled, kissing him as they went down the mountain.

"They are _definitely_ an interesting pair," Tai-Lung commented, watching them go down. He saw Tigress next to him fidgeting. "We'll be fine."

"I know we will. It's Aku-Po I'm worried about," Tigress explained. "He should have been back by now."

Crane shouted from the sky. "I see Aku-Po!" As the panda panted up the stairs, he finally flopped onto his back.

"Aku, are you alright?" Tai-Lung asked as Tigress rushed to his side, gently picking up his head from the floor.

"I hate... stairs," He panted. Tigress dropped his head. "OW!"

"He's fine," Tigress muttered.

"Did you finish the emperor?" Tai-Lung asked

"Yeah, surprisingly that was the easy part," Aku-Po sighed. The panda noticed all of the masters out of the cell. "What's everyone doing here?"

"They're here to fight on your behalf. To stop Po from destroying you," Tigress said.

"Guys I really appreciate it but-"

"I will not let go of you," Tigress growled in his face. Aku knew better than to be afraid of that.

"Trust me, you won't." Just then the sky turned grey. "He's here. Everyone at the top!" Aku-Po stood in front with Tigress and Tai-Lung. "A word of advice. This guy is known to take chi from people." Tigress was confused.

"That doesn't sound like Po," Tigress commented. Before Aku could answer, a hazy green mist rolled up the mountain. Tai-Lung and Tigress peered through the mist and saw... a jade looking replica of Master Junjie. Then one of Fenghuang, Temuti, Tong Fo, and every villain that Aku-Po killed. Then a large banging sound rolled up the mountain. It sounded like two swords scraping the ground. As the mist cleared, there before the masters of the Jade Palace stood a large, big, intimidating... bull?

"That's... not the panda," Tai-Lung said, still in his fighting stance.

"You mean the insufferable ball of fur standing beside you! No! I'm not!" The bull bellowed. "I am Kai." The masters looked confused.

"You guys don't know Kai?" Aku-Po said, looking back at them and stepping towards Kai. "General Kai?"

"No," Tai-Lung replied.

"Supreme Warlord of all China?" Kai suggested.

"Never heard of him," Monkey shrugged.

"Jade Slayer?" Aku said. They were silent.

"Master of Pain?" Kai said.

"Beast of Vengence?" Aku suggested.

"Maker of Widows?" Kai clued in. The masters were completely clueless. Kai and Aku sighed.

"Okay, he used to work with Oogway?" They both said.

"You're his combat partner when Oogway was a warrior?" Tai-Lung guessed.

"Yes! That's exactly it," Kai shouted, relieved that someone actually got it. "And now I must defeat you, panda!"

"Why?" Tai-Lung asked. "Isn't it Oogway that sent you the Spirit Realm?"

"You know this guy?" Monkey asked.

"I vaguely remember reading about him in the scrolls," Tai-Lung shrugged.

"Wow, that's just... that's uplifting," Kai grumbled. "But it's this panda's fault because he tormented me much more than Oogway ever could!"

"Aw, you missed me," Aku-Po joked. The bull roared as he threw his sword chains at him. Aku jumped up and kicked him back. Kai laughed after he stumbled back a bit.

"You know you can't defeat me. Only a true master of chi can defeat me. And you can't do it with that stupid robe on," Kai laughed. Aku-Po crossed his arms and sighed.

"He's right. Why don't we show this guy how we deal with spirit bad guys Aku?" The panda said as he took off his robe and threw it beside him. Before it hit the ground, a flaming red snake of fire flew from the panda to the robe and filled it in. The masters were in awe. There stood something that had been inside of the panda occupying the same robe he had. The dragon was scaly, bright red with a yellow furry mane around it, and two white horns on its head that curled back. His tail protruded out from the bottom of the robe and could reach his shoulder. He stood about a foot taller than the panda. Tigress looked over to the panda.

He was different, his weight was a bit bigger, but he was still slim for a panda. He turned his head and upon seeing his calm JADE eyes, Tigress knew who it was.

"Po?"

 **Continued...**


	27. How it all Began

How It All Began

* * *

"HA! I win the bet Mantis!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Monkey, Mantis focus!" Shifu instructed. The panda turned around and saw the furious Tigress storming up to him.

"Oh no," Po muttered as she stood menacingly in front of him.

"You. Have. Some explaining after this," She growled in intense fury.

"Excuse me we have a fight here-"

"SHUT IT!" She snarled, making the big bull silent. Even he was afraid of her for a brief moment. She reminded him of his mother.

"I I I... can explain," Po nervously chuckled.

"You better," Tigress growled as she launched herself at one of the jade zombies.

"Take care of the moving statues," Po instructed. "Aku and I will take care of the chitty-chitty chat, chat guy." While the other masters took care of the zombies, Po and Aku dodged the bull's green swords. Po grabbed one of his swords with two hands and threw the blunt end at Kai's head, knocking the bull back.

"RAGH!" Kai bellowed throwing his swords at the panda and dragon.

"Careful Po, he's still dangerous," the dragon warned. The panda jumped back, quickly walking onto the chains of the swords and striking Kai in the face. Before Kai could retaliate, Aku slithered around Po and whipped his tail, forcing the bull back.

"I know Aku, I know," Po said seriously as they landed away from him.

"You ready to meet Oogway again?" Aku asked, knowing what Po had to do.

"Let's do this," Po grinned as they rushed Kai. The bull threw his swords, but Aku effortlessly caught them in his scaly hands. Po jumped and flipped over Kai. He wrapped his arms around the bull and caught his own finger.

"See you later, Po," Aku smiled, holding the bull's chains.

"See you," Po smiled back, performing the Wuxi Finger Hold. A massive ball of yellow light glowed atop the mountain. The shouts of Kai could be heard from all the masters as the jade zombies disappeared along with Po and Kai. All that was left was a circle of petals on the ground.

"What happened to Po?" Viper asked.

"He's fighting Kai in the Spirit Realm. Come on, I'll teach you the technique to make sure he's kept alive," Aku urgently said as they gathered around. Meanwhile, Kai's eyes blinked to get used to the new light.

"No!" He cried as he realized he was in the spirit realm. He looked to a floating island with a panda smirking at him. "You! You think just because you've escaped me once you can escape me again?!"

"Actually, I've escaped you multiple times without you knowing," Po corrected. Kai growled loudly as he threw his swords at him. The panda jumped up and 'swam' through the spirit realm, landing on another floating island. Kai tried wrapping his chains around the panda to trap him, but Po was too fast and unpredictable. The panda finally found himself trapped when Kai knocked down the other islands Po could get to.

"You think you've changed anything being this 'Aku-Po'?" Kai mockingly smiled, "I will still have your friends' chi, there will still be enemies you struggle to fight, and you'll still be the big fat panda that bumbles his way through life." Kai threw the twins swords at the panda. Po simply caught both of them with his hands.

"You're right. There will still be dangers and other villains I have to face. But unlike your chitty chat self and others, when life gives me a choice between right and wrong," Po smirked as a collection of strange yellow hands surrounded his body, "I choose the awesomely right path." In a blinding flash of light, Kai was forced back, realizing his swords had been broken. He looked up and saw Po had transformed the chi around him into a golden dragon. A true master of chi.

* * *

"He should be good now," Aku said, noticing the petals were staying in place.

"Good," Tigress replied, walking straight to the dragon. "Then you could give us an explanation."

"Master Tigress," Aku said very formally, "I don't think-" Tigress grabbed the dragon's robe and brought him to her height. He was much taller than her, but she still struck fear into him.

"Explain... things... to me," She growled intensely into his face.

"Okay," Aku nodded fearfully. Tai-Lung stood back amazed.

"What kind of power do you have to have in order to scare a nearly all-powerful mystical dragon?" Tai-Lung wondered as Aku started to explain Po's journey after he was sent to the spirit realm.

* * *

Po blinked his eyes, trying to get used to the new bright light. "Ugh... what happened?" He groggily muttered as he stood up. He looked around him and saw the vast realm of the spirit realm. "Whoa! Awesome!" Po exclaimed, "Wait, no not awesome! I'm in the Spirit Realm! Does that mean I'm dead?!"

"Technically, yes," Said a voice behind him. Po spun around and saw Oogway standing there holding his Yin-Yang jade staff in hand. Po's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Master Oogway! I AM DEAD!" Po exclaimed. "Aw, man. My dad's going to kill me! Wait, how does that work?"

"It's good to see you, Po," Master Oogway smiled, but then frowned, "I see that your battle with Tai-Lung has not played out as I... expected."

"Well, I told you guys you were making a mistake," Po sighed as he sat on the rock. "What am I going to do? I'm stuck here because you made a mistake."

"It was no mistake that I chose you, Po," The old tortoise smiled, resting his hand on his shoulder. "It was destined that a panda would be the Dragon Warrior to be the holder of incredible power and the master of chi."

"But look at me," Po griped. "I lost. I'm stuck here and who knows what... oh no! Master Shifu, Tigress, the others, DAD!" Po frantically paced around. "I have to get back! How do I get back?!"

"Hmm, I did not expect the events to play out this way," Oogway said, stroking his chin. He chuckled, "The universe is very strange sometimes, isn't it?"

"Okay, it would be really cool and awesome if I weren't dead!" Po exclaimed.

"I'll teach you."

"Great! Um... teach me what?"

"Your history," Oogway said, taking his the panda's hand and flying over to a pond. The scenes played out before Po. Scenes of his birth, the village burning, and how he came to Mr. Ping. "Pandas used to be the ancient masters of chi when I was wounded. I learned much from them."

"Whoa! Can you teach me that?!" Po excitedly said.

"Of course," Oogway smiled, "But first you must be at peace with yourself."

"Huh?"

"I sense that you don't really understand who you are," Oogway said, knowingly.

"What do you mean? I know who I am. I'm Po."

"And what does that mean?" Oogway asked. Po was about to answer, but he couldn't. "Let's begin, shall we?"

 **Continued...**


	28. The Robe of Aku

The Robe of Aku

* * *

Po sat back, trying to digest it all. "Whoa," He sighed.

"Yep."

"That's... that's a lot," Po sighed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Agreed," Oogway smiled as the panda got up. "So, who are you, panda?" Po thought about all that was revealed to him. His birth, his life, his confusion about who he was. It all led to one conclusion.

"I am Po," he said pensively. "And I need a plan if I'm going to defeat Tai-Lung."

"You may not have to defeat him... on this path anyway," Oogway replied thoughtfully. Po turned to the tortoise behind him with a clueless and confused face. "It is time that I teach you by myself." So Po quickly learned the old master's techniques. He had to, otherwise, there was no telling what would happen to his friends and family under Tai-Lung. When the tortoise deemed the panda ready, he laid his hand on Po's shoulder. "There is a person I want you to meet when I send you to the living world. There she will guide you to your destination."

"What do you mean?" Po asked. Oogway just smiled. "Right, mystical confusing teacher motif. I get it," Po grumbled as Oogway struck the pond with his staff that opened a yellow glowing portal. Po floated through the portal and popped out on the other side in an ungraceful manner.

"OOFff!" Po grunted, falling on the floor. "Right, things fall when you're alive. Especially big pandas." He stood up and found himself in a dark and dismal part of a cleared abandoned village that seemed familiar. "This... this is my home."

"It used to be," said a voice behind him. Po spun around to see a small goat old with glasses on the end of her nose. Her horns curled out as she was hunched over with her cane.

"Oh! Hello, sir."

"I'm a woman."

"Ooo. Sorry," Po winched embarrassed. The goat just smiled but frowned when she walked towards the village. "Wait, why are you here? And how do you know me?"

"I felt the disturbance of the universe when you were sent to the spirit realm. Then I felt its pull here when you came," She replied.

"Are you... the person Oogway told me to find?" Po asked, wondering if the cosmic, spiritual or whatever communication explained to her what he was supposed to do.

"All I know is that the path before you is going to be... challenging," the goat replied as she set her bowl on the grassy ground. While she prepared for whatever she was doing, Po thought about his friends and father back in the village. He had to get back, whatever it takes.

"I'm prepared for anything. I got a second chance at life. I'm not going to waste it," Po confidently stated. The goat seemed unmoved.

"Mmm, second chances," The goat sighed as she placed her bowl in front of her. She threw a handful of dust that culminated into a blanket of smoke that surrounded the two. Po couldn't tell if he was floating or on the ground. She was a Soothsayer. Po stumbled back as colors and symbols floated in the air. One that stood out was an image of a panda, red-eyed and slim figure.

"Who's that?"

"The victor of the war between good and evil. The ultimate judge, striking to the core of the mortal heart," the Soothsayer replied.

"That helped a lot," Po muttered.

"His name is Aku. His strength is enough to topple the greatest mountain. He will give you insight on what will happen and what you must do. But I can see a bit of your future."

"Whoa!" Po exclaimed, "COOL!"

"I can see that you will not defeat Tai-Lung, but you will defeat evil and put an end to a reign of terror," The Soothsayer replied.

"Wait, I WON'T defeat Tai-Lung? Then how am I going to fight him?!" Po asked.

"There is more than one way to do good, but only one way to it," The soothsayer replied, picking her bowl up. "Find the Cave of Aku, near the border of Japan."

"Really?! How am I going to get all the way to Japan to find some remote cave?!" Po exclaimed. The soothsayer smirked as the smoke around them cleared. They were suddenly somewhere different.

"Take the stairs?" The goat said, pointing to a rocky mountain range they had magically appeared to. Po looked around greatly perplexed. They seemed to be in the middle of a very rough terrain. Sharp jagged rocks, cliffs, and peaks with snowy sides and tops decorated the land. Po could see a deep ravine between the mountain ranges. He looked up to the place the goat pointed to and saw a dark cave that looked like a dragon's mouth with its fangs flashing out.

"How did you do that?" Po asked the Soothsayer who walked past him.

"There are many secrets that you have to learn, panda. Many secrets indeed," She replied as she disappeared in a cloud.

"Old people are weird," Po said shaking his head before he was whacked on the head by some invisible hand. "OW!"

"I heard that," Said the voice of the soothsayer. Po grumbled as he climbed up the mountain terrain and clambered into the dark cavern in the mountain.

"Ugh! HA! I hate stairs," Po panted as he entered the cave. "Hello! Is... someone here?" He started to walk into the darkness, hitting his foot in several parts of the cave. Suddenly, he fell. "WHOOOAAAA!" The panda bounced around in the dark, hitting and banging against different parts of the walls. It felt like he was bouncing down some stairs, but he also heard springs, swinging noises, clangs, bangs, and other sounds that were strange. Po didn't have time to interrupt these things as he finally stopped bouncing down the stairs into a door. "AHH! Ouch! Ugh, why does being the Dragon Warrior involve so much pain?" Po sighed.

He felt around the wooden door and found the noob. "AH! Gotcha!" He opened it and found a lit stony chamber filled with treasure and gold. "Whoa! This is enough money to make my dad happy forever," Po said, about to touch it, but then he remembered his dad. "I have to find this Aku guy. I hope he's not a bad guy. I'm pretty sure Aku means evil in Japanese... or is that Korean." the panda shook off his confusion and walked through the room. He found a jet black robe on a stand on an elevated stage. There were some writings on the bottom. They were written in Japanese and Chinese. "Whoever wears this robe, summons the power of Aku himself. If he is evil, he will be consumed, but if he pure he will be a light in a darkness. Remember, you chose your path."

"Creepy," Po said, but he gently touched the robe. "Well, here goes nothing." He slowly put on the robe. He closed his eyes and waited for something. "Well, this was-"

"WHO SUMMONS AKU!" shouted a voice. The robe glowed bright red as a stream of shining flame red light flowed around the robe to the front of Po. The light formed an Eastern traditional Chinese dragon with two horns on its head that curled back and then pointed up a bit. A lock of yellow chin hair and a short mane of fur were both dirty yellow in color. It had dark red eyes and a floating thin strand of what looked like hair coming from the side of its snout. Po's stubby cute knees shook.

"I...I... I did," He stuttered. "I guess?" The dragon was about a foot taller than Po, and he bent down to look Po in the eye. "Hehe, did I do something wrong? I... um... I don't know what's going on here." The panda said timidly as the dragon snaked around him. The reptile had no wings and moved much like a snake crossed with a lizard possessing two hands and two feet he used to move around. The dragon stood back up to its full height.

"You don't seem like the evil type," The dragon replied, "But you don't seem like the good type either."

"I..I...I'm good!" Po exclaimed nervously. The dragon sniffed him in front of his face. "Yipe!"

"Oh? And do you know what I do to people who are good?" He snarled with an evil grin.

"Um... give them food?" The panda replied, hearing his stomach rumbled. The dragon rolled his eyes as he backed away from the panda. "Please, I just need help to save my friends and family."

"And what will happen when you do that?" the dragon asked, "Will you forever have a gracious rule? Or rule like a tyrant?"

"I... I don't know," Po finally sighed. This intrigued and surprised the dragon.

"You don't know?"

"I just want to help my friends and family. To protect everyone I can if I can. But... I don't know what or who I'm supposed to be. It seems to be the theme of my life," Po sighed.

"So you don't know... which path to chose," The dragon said. Po nodded. "What is your name and why have you sought me?"

"I'm Po. I so- I was looking for you because my friends and family are in danger from a guy that wants to destroy the village."

"And what will happen after you defeat him? How do you plan to defeat him?" The dragon asked.

"I don't know! I'm making this up as I go!" Po exclaimed. The dragon laughed loudly, making the cave shake. "Who... or what are you anyway?"

"I am Aku. The mystical power that is contained inside of the Robe of Aku. I've been waiting for a warrior worthy to lend my powers."

"Am I... worthy?" Po asked. Aku's eyebrow rose up.

"You seem like you don't know yourself," He commented.

"Because I don't. I don't know if I'm a Kung Fu Warrior, the Dragon Warrior, or-"

"Well, there is one way to find out if your the Dragon Warrior," Aku said as he stretched out his clawed hand and placed it on Po's head.

"Um... is this some kind of awesome creepy mind transfer or-"

"Silence," Aku gently hushed while closing his eyes. "Mmm Ah! You are the Dragon Warrior."

"I am?"

"Yes, and me being with you will help not only your friends and family but also all of China," Aku explained.

"WHOA! Are you some kind of all-knowing dragon?!"

"No, but I see all the paths you will choose," Aku replied.

"What's all this about choosing paths?" Po asked, noticing a central theme.

"Many people believe that all of life is directed by fate. The Universe, however, gave me insight when I was a mortal. Every individual has a choice. There are many paths to evil, but all lead to destruction. And only one path often leads to good. In the end, there are two paths, good and bad. We choose the path we take."

"That makes sense," Po said as he stepped back.

"Wait! Don't step on that-" The panda's foot hit a loose tile and it descended triggering the cave to start to collapse. "tile."

"Oops," Po mumbled as the cave rumbled. Aku grabbed Po and then shot through the dark cave. As light shone from the top, Po could see traps on the stairs that he bounced down. Po closed his eyes as the cave's opening looked like it was going to collapse before they could get there. They narrowly dodged the rocks that fell, making it out of the cave in time. Aku gently placed the panda down on his feet. "Are we alive?" The dragon shook his head.

"Well, nice to know that I won't be trapped in there for all entirety," Aku commented. "You're very accident-prone. How did you survive the traps?"

"I... fell," Po said embarrassed. The dragon sighed. This panda truly was a warrior that the world has NEVER seen before.

 **Continued...**


	29. Merging

Merging

* * *

Po finally collected the firewood from the barren mountain terrain. It wasn't much, but it was enough. He still wore the black robe that Aku emitted from. As the panda carefully placed the firewood, Aku blew a breath of fire to start it. Po warmed himself. "So," Po said after a long period of silence between the both of them. "You're a dragon."

"That's an interesting way to start a conversation, but yes. I am," Aku replied.

"I'll be honest, I always thought that dragons were a bit-"

"More vicious and furious? Yes, I get that a lot," Aku answered, resting his head on his own serpent-like body. "Why don't you ask the question that you want to ask?"

"Oh, um... okay. Who are you? You said you were a mortal once. What happened?" Po asked.

"My mortal name was Fa-guan. I was a judge from a fairly young age," The dragon retold. "I seemed to have a gift for figuring out who the guilty one was in a case. In fact, I was flawless. Not one time did I judge incorrectly."

"Whoa, so how did you end up in the robe?" Po asked.

"After I died, some people wanted my spirit to live on in some way or form so that justice and equality could reign. They appealed to ancient and mystical forces beyond our mortal realm to bind me to the robe and I was 'alive' once more. But the summoning gave me other perks as well. I could see the future and the chances that people had to do right or wrong. As for the robe, my spirit gave the wearer the power of magic not known to many," Aku explained, "But the only condition was that I had to figure out whether or not the person was worthy of having the robe."

"And I'm that guy?" Po asked.

"You wouldn't be alive if you weren't."

"So why call the robe, 'The Robe of Aku'?"

"It was to lure bandits, villains, warmongers, and crooks to purge and take out any evil ones. The ones that weren't evil but weren't worthy, I sent them away to a far off place where they were needed."

"And I'm needed with you?" Po asked. The dragon nodded. "That's a lot to take in." He looked down at the jet black robe, slowly picking up some of the fabric. "So... what do I do with it?" The dragon grunted. Po could see he was troubled.

"You're going to bring in a new age of peace and equality to all of China..., but you're going to have to... do something drastic," Aku said ominously. "You're going to have to learn how to kill and act like a villain." The panda's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! I can't kill anyone! I mean, I can fight people and even though I was planning on putting Tai-Lung in the Spirit Realm that doesn't necessarily count as killing, right?" Aku shook his head and gently placed his hand on Po's head. The panda saw visions and glimpses of him fighting Tai-Lung, winning, but also more villains coming and more innocents being harmed. He then saw a horde of bandits lying on the ground dead with his friends and master among them. Aku retracted his hand. "That's what will happen if I don't know how to kill?"

"It's more than a possible factor. If they can't kill you, they'll kill the people you love. So you have to convince everyone that you're not the panda they remember."

"I thought you were a good dragon!" Po exclaimed.

"In order to judge correctly, there were times where I had to do things that were against my nature," Aku argued back.

"Now I have to do the same?" Po asked incredulously. The dragon simply looked at him. Po thought about all of his friends and family. "This wouldn't have happened if I had just learned the Wuxi Finger Hold correctly." He sighed regrettably.

"No, but it definitely would take a course that... you probably would suffer the most."

"What do you mean?" Po asked curiously. Aku grumbled, conflicted about a decision he would make. He stretched out his hand and placed it on Po's head. Immediately, the panda saw visions of the life he would have lived. All the way up to Kai's return. The panda fell back, gasping and panting from the overload. "That's... a lot."

"I'm actually surprised you could withstand it for that long," Aku commented, rubbing his own wrist, "Normal people would have fainted."

"Normal has never been my thing," Po smiled, shrugging a bit. Aku smiled. "Okay, so how do I learn how to... you know."

"You're convinced?" The dragon asked, surprised that the panda could be so easily swayed.

"It was like I was there. I could experience a glimpse of everything, happy, bad, betrayed, and hurt," Po sighed.

"Revenge is never the way of judgment," Aku warned.

"Then you'll judge them for me," Po replied. "I have to protect China." The dragon nodded, "But I can't do it alone. Can you teach me how to be a villain?"

"No, but I do know of one who can. Bo Chang, the murderer of Japan," Aku replied.

"WHAT!? You want me to go to her?! She's been known to kill men on the spot!" Po shouted.

"Yes, but I think you can change her mind," Aku smiled. Po found his smile greatly disturbing, but he looked around the barren wasteland of the mountain range around him. He didn't really have a choice. As the sun rose, Aku stretched out his body. "Well, we should find the killer now."

"Aw, but I didn't get to eat."

"Trust me, she'll have something for you to eat," Aku smirked. Po felt uneasy.

"Are you sure she won't eat me? I've heard some gruesome things about this person," Po commented. Aku thought about it.

"She won't. But she definitely can't kill you if we merge."

"Wait, what?"

"Hang on for a second," Aku smirked excitedly as he flew toward Po.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Po shouted as the dragon flew into Po's belly. Aku phased into the robe and suddenly Po felt a transformation. He saw a swirl of red light surround him. "Ahh! Why am I floating?!" He exclaimed as his feet left the ground. In a sudden burst of light, Po fell back to the ground. "What happened?! Aku?"

"I'm with you," said a voice similar to the dragon.

"Where?"

"We have merged now. You have some of my powers," Aku explained as Po's hands glowed.

"Awesome!" Po excitedly squealed. "But how are we going to get to Bo Chang?"

"We'll use the Spirit Realm to travel," Aku said, taking control over Po's body a bit and opening a portal. "You don't have any enemies in the Spirit Realm, right? My powers aren't of much use in there." Aku warned as Po stepped through the portal and came back to the floating void the panda was used to.

"No, not really," Po said. Suddenly, a flying sword zoomed past him.

"Then who's that?" Aku asked. Po looked towards the sword's thrower. He saw a big Bull about to throw the second sword when Po 'swam' out of the way.

"I don't know, but he seems mad. YIPE!" Po shouted as the bull's sword narrowly missed him. "Wow, nice swords."

"Thank you, I saved them for this special occasion." The bull said with a cocky smile, "Hmmm, you seem to have a high amount of Chi in you."

"Is that a fat joke?" Po grumbled. The bull simply smirked.

"No, but it just means you'll be in my collection soon," He said.

"COOL! Wait, NOT cool," Suddenly, Po remembered something that Oogway said about a former friend of his. "Aku, if you have any kind of powers at all here, now would be a good time to use it!" Suddenly, a burst of red light came from Po's hands and forced the bull back. "HA! And you said you didn't have any powers here."

"I do, but they can't defeat him. In order to do that, you would need to be a master of chi," Aku replied. "Who is that?"

"It's Kai, a former warrior friend of Oogway. You know, average crazy chit-chatter," Po explained.

"I am not a chit-chatter!" Shouted the bull as he threw his swords at the panda. Po caught the swords in his hands. "What the?"

"Awesome! Now for a little fun," Po smirked as he landed on a small piece of rock. He started spinning his body around, causing Kai to spin faster and faster.

"AHH! AHHHAAHAAHA! Slow down! Stop IT!" Kai shouted as the centripetal force and acceleration started to make him feel sick. Finally, Po released the swords, making Kai fly all the way to the other side of the realm.

"Well, that took care of him," Po sighed.

"We're going to have to watch out for him in the future," Aku warned as Po opened another portal. "By the way, you seem to be at home with my powers."

"Yeah, it's weird," Po said, flexing his arms. It was the first time he looked at his belly too. It had gone down in size. "Hey! I can see my feet!" Aku simply laughed as they walked through the portal.

 **Continued...**


	30. Bo Chang of Japan

Bo Chang of Japan

* * *

Po landed through the portal into an abandoned village near the coastline. A bleak gray atmosphere of mist hung over the village. "This is Japan? I thought it would be... happier."

"This is the place where Bo Chang is," Aku's voice sounded in Po's ear. Po walked through the village. It sat right beneath a cliff, overlooking the ocean.

"Well, calling her isn't a good idea. Should we just hope we're lucky?" Po asked as he heard the eerie wind whistle through the air. "I think she's watching us."

"I know, I can sense her," Aku replied. Then Po's ear flickered.

"I hear her," Po commented. Suddenly, a shadow from the darkness darted around as Po looked back.

"Don't worry, she won't kill you," Aku reassured.

"How do you know that?" Po exclaimed in a whisper.

"I just do," Aku replied. As Po turned back around, he fell to his butt at the sight of a murderous and furious-looking fox that came to about his chest... that is when he was standing.

"He... hehe, hi," Po said in a small voice. The fox was unmoved as she drew her sword out and gently placed it to in front of the panda's face. "Ah, pointy!"

"Normally, I kill first and ask questions later, but you resemble a lost kid more than a person looking for me."

"III Ahh, I was actually looking for you-" Bo Chang was about to thrust the sword to the panda's neck. "BUT I NEED YOUR HELP!" Po flinched. Bo Chang held her sword back.

"Why?"

"I... I need to learn how to kill and act like a villain. You're the most notorious killer in Japan. I need your help, please." Po pleaded. Aku didn't know why Po was afraid. He currently had more power than Bo Chang could imagine. And the sword couldn't hurt him anyways. Bo Chang looked a little... confused as she sheathed her sword.

"Why do you want to kill and act like a villain?" The fox asked.

"I need to protect my friends. The only way I can do that is to be a villain," Po replied.

"And killing off competition?" Bo Chang guessed.

"Whatever I need to do in order to protect everyone," Po said, "So... could you please teach me?" He goofily smiled. Bo Chang couldn't help but laugh. Po didn't know if she was mocking him or just laughing before she would kill him. She saw his look and stopped laughing but smiled nonetheless.

"It's been a while since a male has made me laugh. You have a weird way of asking for this, you know that right?" Bo Chang commented.

"I know, but... my friends' lives are at stake," Po said urgently. "Plus, I'm not really the kind of person to be-"

"Bad?" Bo Chang guessed with a smirk. "Well, we'll just have to figure that out."

"You'll teach me?" Po asked excitedly. The fox laughed.

"I will, if not for the sake that I pity you a bit."

"Why?"

"You're a nice person. I can tell," the fox replied, "But in the meantime, why don't we get you something to eat?" She said, hearing his stomach growl.

"Yes please," Po smiled, a little embarrassed. He followed the fox into a rocky cave grounded out of the mountain. "Hehe, two caves in one day."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind, you would never believe me," Po chuckled in a cheesy fashion. Bo Chang shrugged the incident off and opened a bolted door in the cave. Giving Po her torch, she unlocked several locks on the door before pulling it open. "That's a lot of security."

"I'm... well-known," the fox replied, lighting candles all around the room. The room was spacious and surprisingly decorated. A plain mat at the front door, a candle lighted Japanese chandelier at the top, a well-organized rack of weapons, poisons, and armory in the left, and a quaint low table with a beautiful silk panel having a picture of a swan at a lake. "You didn't expect a killer to have a sense of fashion," Bo Chang smugly guessed, noting the panda's surprise.

"Not really," Po said, lightly touching one of the armor's spike. "Ow, sharp."

"You should count yourself lucky, panda," She said ominously. "Few ever find the lair of Bo Chang. And normally, no man leaves it alive." Bo Chang replied.

"Nice to know," Po chuckled timidly. "So when do we start food... I mean training." The fox rose her eyebrow bemused and amused.

"Well, I was just cooking up some soy cubes, but-"

"WHAT!?" Po exclaimed, startling the fox for a moment. "That's all you eat?!" Po immediately grabbed a nearby apron and went to work for the food. Bo Chang watched in quiet confusion as the panda raced around preparing a dish. Finally, Po produced a bowl of noodles. Bo Chang questionably stirred the bowl's content around. She sniffed it. "There's no poison," Po grumbled, a little insulted that she thought he would do that.

"Sorry, instincts," Bo Chang said with a ghost of a smile. She slurped up the noodles and her eyes widened. "This is good."

"ThAAH You" Po replied with a mouthful of noodles. Bo Chang laughed. Po could tell she hadn't laughed in a while. It almost sounded like she had forgotten how to.

"You really are a different kind of panda," Bo Chang replied, eating the rest of her food quietly. Po mentally made notes of Bo Chang. She seemed slightly older than a young adult like him, yet she looked hardened like Tigress. And she looked very wise and cunning which added to her vicious assassin-like nature. Her eyes were sharp, meaning she kept looking at Po for any sudden movements, but she gently calmed herself whenever she seemed to realize it was only him. She picked up her napkin and delicately wiped her mouth. She had manners as well. Po would have to learn how to pick up on these signs. Considering that he was going to be around villains, being on his toes would be the first thing. "You're spilling your soup on your pants."

"Huh? OHHH AHHH HOT!" Po jumped around. Being aware of his surroundings was DEFINITELY going to be a challenge. As the two finished eating, Bo Chang stood up and put her hands behind her bright plain yellow robe.

"So you want to learn how to kill, do you?" Bo Chang asked.

"Yes please?" Po asked very unsurely.

"Have you ever even hurt anyone?" She asked, doubtful that the panda could do so.

"Yes, but I lost. Which is why I'm here. I... I don't know what I'm going to do but I have to-"

"Then make a plan," Bo Chang interrupted. "You always have to have a plan when you're a villain." She sighed, absentmindedly looking at the cave wall. "I don't think you should be a villain, kid. You're much too pure for it."

"He has to be," Po said in a deep voice. Both Bo Chang and Po were shocked as Po covered his mouth.

"That... wasn't me... me?"

"Then who was it?" Bo Chang asked. In a flash of light, Aku appeared right next to Po. The dragon was massive when Po first met him, but he changed his height to accommodate his surroundings.

"I am Aku, mystical judge of the robe the panda wears," The dragon bellowed. "The panda MUST become a villain in order for peace to be established over all China. You will teach him." Bo Chang fearfully nodded as Aku disappeared. The fox glared at Po.

"Hehe, did I forget to mention I have a living dragon in me?" Po nervously chuckled.

"Yes," Bo Chang grumbled, annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know if you would take me in if you had known."

"I wouldn't have," Bo Chang grunted. Po looked at the ground ashamed. Bo Chang groaned. She found she couldn't stay mad at the panda for long. "Get up," Bo Chang ordered. "It's time I taught you."

"You'll still teach me?" Po exclaimed.

"It's that or death by the fat dragon," Bo Chang muttered. Po jumped up and squished Bo Chang into a big bear hug, lifting the fox up.

"Thank you!"

"No Hugging!" The fox exclaimed as Po let her down.

"Sorry," Po apologized. Bo Chang rolled her eyes, but she smiled a hint. It would be interesting having this panda around.

 **Continued...**


	31. The Rise of Aku-Po

Rise of Aku-Po

* * *

A massive sign hung at the edge of the pit that plunged several meters down, enough to keep an untrained person from jumping out. The sign said, "BEWARE THE DEMONS!"

"I would say awesome if I weren't a little frightened," Po replied to Bo Chang as they neared the pit. "Why are we here and in the rain?" Po asked as the thunder started to get louder.

"We're here because, in order to kill, you have to kill to protect yourself. When you keep doing that in self-defense, it actually becomes easier for you to intentionally kill," The fox elaborated. "This is a nice alternative to seeing you cry at your first murder. Even I wouldn't have you do that," She said showing a fleeting glimpse of mercy. "Now, get in!"

"WHOAAA!" The fox pushed the big panda in as she jumped in with him. "OW! That hurts. What's down here anyway?"

"You read the sign right?" Bo Chang rhetorically asked.

"What do these demons look like?" Po asked as he heard a creepy scratching noise coming from the shadows.

"Actually, they're not... really demons," Bo Chang grimly said, lighting a torch and showing what was in the darkness. Po could see a line of wolves, boars, even tigers all snarling and foaming at the mouth. The lightning above flashed as Bo Chang said, "The village that you passed was Kyūketsu."

"You mean that village that was cursed for becoming a sin city?" Po asked, horrified.

"The same. These are the inhabitants," Bo Chang replied. "DUCK!" Po and Bo Chang dodged the lunge of a male tiger, thrashing his claws at Po's flesh.

"AHH! Sharp!" The tiger pounced onto Po, pinning him down.

"Po! Use Aku to finish him!" Bo Chang shouted, taking on the other 'demons'.

"He can't!" Aku spoke through Po, "He's got to learn how to do this himself."

"Then take this!" Bo Chang shouted, tossing a dagger to the panda. Po managed to get the tiger off of him and grab the dagger, but he froze. At that moment, the tiger got ready to pounce on them again. "Po kill it already!"

"I... I... I can't!" Po weakly said, feeling paralyzed. The fox kicked away a savage bunny into the darkness.

"Either kill it or it will kill you! You said it yourself, you have to do it to save your friends."

"But these used to be people, Bo Chang!"

"Not anymore!" The tiger suddenly charged the panda. Po stood frozen with the dagger in his hand while the tiger charged closer. "PO!"

"YAAHH!" Po, at the moment the tiger pounced onto him, plunged the dagger into the tiger. The lightning flash to illuminate the panda's deed. With tears in his eyes, Po threw the tiger over to the crowd of demons starting to surround Bo Chang. The demons looked at the carcass, seeming to decide whether to eat it or not. "AHHHHH!" Po roared at them, making them snatched the carcass and hide in the darkness. The fox looked at Po. He was crying, looking both mad and hurt.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Bo Chang advised, taking out the rope that she brought. They climbed out of the dark pit into the light rain as the noise of the thunderstorm grew dimmer. Now the fox could see the red splatters on Po's white furred chest. He was still crying. Normally, Bo Chang was used to seeing stuff like this with her enemies' loved ones, but this was different. She struggled not to hug the panda. "It...It's hard at first." She slowly replied, "But...you have to do what you must." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Po said nothing as they went to the cave. He didn't even eat that day. In the night, he had nightmares causing Bo Chang to wake up and comfort him.

"I'm weak... aren't I?" Po tearfully sighed. Bo Chang placed the sobbing panda's head in her lap as she comfortingly stroked his head. It was the first time she did this with any male.

"No one starts out being the strongest. I went through what you're going through the same way," Bo Chang replied, retelling her past. "I was an ordinary girl betrothed to some guy I didn't know, but I was excited to be married."

"What happened?" Po asked tearfully.

"He cheated on me. I was so upset that I killed him and the mistress. I shouldn't have done that because afterward, the guy's family killed mine, then I had to kill them. It's a never ending cycle it seems."

"Does it ever get easier?"

"...No... Your reactions just get quicker," Bo Chang sighed. "Go back to sleep. You'll be fine." Of course, the panda couldn't go to sleep without the images flashing in his head. There was only one thing to do then.

The next morning, Bo Chang found her cave empty. She spotted Po's robe. The robe of Aku. All the power in the world. She was about to pick it up, but the dragon formed in front of her.

"Don't even think about it, killer," He grunted with a smirk, grinning against her disapproving pout. "You and I both know YOU don't deserve this robe."

"Being stuck with you? That's torture I can't imagine," Bo Chang grumbled. Then her eyes widened. "Wait, where's Po?"

"I don't know. He said he wanted to go somewhere alone."

"Can't he die from not having the robe?" Bo Chang asked.

"No, he doesn't have to have the robe on to use my powers. We are intertwined until he dies of old age or he decides differently. He said he wanted to... train alone," Aku explained.

"Doing what?" Just then, they heard a loud shout from outside. Bo Chang quickly grabbed the robe, not caring what would happen and dashed out of the cave. She listened for the sound that just so happened to be coming from the pit. She looked down and saw Po slaying the demons left and right with two daggers in his hands.

"He's gotten better," Aku mentioned, just as shocked as Bo Chang was. Po looked up and greeted the two with a smile.

"Hey, guys!" Po replied. Bo Chang carefully jumped into the pit. "What's up?" Po was a... hard sight to see. Red spots decorated his fur. It was interesting, however, that he wasn't completely red. 'Neat Kills' as Bo Chang called it.

"Are you... okay?" Bo Chang asked, fearing that the panda had finally snapped.

"I'm fine...ish," Po replied. He sighed, knowing why she was worried, "I had another nightmare, but... this one was about my friends. I have to be comfortable with this, no matter what."

"Understood," Bo Chang simply replied. Suddenly, a large gorilla came out of the shadows but was struck dead by Po's thrown dagger. "Seems you've... gotten the hang of it... in a scary amount of time." She threw his robe to him. "But next time, make sure you have the fat dragon around with you. I don't want you to be killed on my watch. It's hard getting the red stuff out."

"Thanks," Po smiled. He blindly threw the other dagger in his hand behind his back, striking another pouncing wolf demon down.

"Stop doing that!" Bo Chang quickly exclaimed, disturbed that the once innocent panda could do that so easily. They climbed out of the pit and Po washed up the best he could. After that, he went to Bo Chang, who was just outside the cave. "Well, you now know what its like to kill. How do you feel?"

"No better than the first, but... quicker."

"Hmm," Bo Chang said, still disturbed, "though it does bother me that you're advancing so quickly, the alternative isn't an option, right?"

"No," Po said determinedly.

"Right, next, you have to act the villain. You have to look the part. While the red eyes help-"

"I have red eyes?!" Po exclaimed, looking in the mirror. "Awesome!"

"Po, focus," Bo Chang muttered. "As I was saying, pandas aren't normally considered... scary and threatening. We'll have to find a different... style.

"What about just me?"

"That's not really going to scare anyone," Bo Chang sighed, rubbing her face. How was she going to change this lug of kindness into a villain? Then she had an idea. Maybe he didn't have to be the stereotypical kind of villain. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Po looked at the reflection of a puddle of water on the ground. Aku said it was part of being intertwined with him. While it was cool, it still looked weird to see himself so slender and red-eyed. "Could you stop admiring yourself in the mirror?" Bo Chang asked as they walked to another distant and remote cave.

"Sorry," Po replied, "But why are we meeting up with another bunch of bandits? I thought you hated men."

"I do, but I have to find out how you would act in a villainous environment. So, I've contacted some notorious bandits wanting me to do a job for them."

"You trust them?" Po asked.

"Never trust a villain," Bo Chang replied, "That's the first lesson in your 'Villain' training." The two entered the damp cave.

"What is it with bad guys and caves?" Po asked, a little annoyed by adjusting his eyes constantly. "Bo Chang, what do I do when they see me?"

"Just act like yourself if you were a villain. Imagine you're a completely different person. A new persona," She replied.

"Okay, but which one?"

"Surprise me," The fox replied with a smirk as they entered the grim chamber. Torches held by fearsome statues guarded the doorway. The wolf guards allowed the two to enter after a secret password was given. Bo Chang and Po entered the room and saw five beefy war-torn wolves. Po noticed a small wolf boy in the corner, bowing his head in silence. One of the wolves, the leader by the way he was decorated with rips and scars, smiled deviously at the fox.

"It is an honor to have you here, Master Bo Chang," The lead wolf grinned.

"It's good to see you, Tikal," Bo Chang grumbled.

"We're glad you joined us in our... mission," Ti-Kal continued to grin. Po's eyes nervously looked around. He suddenly found a sword in front of his face.

"Sharp!" Po yipped.

"Who is this?" growled huskily one of the wolves. Po was shaking. If they knew who he was, they could kill Bo Chang.

"Just be you," Aku counseled in the panda's head. Po took a deep breath.

"First off," Po replied, placing a finger on the wolf's muzzle, "You need a cleaning of the teeth." Po pulled a brush out of nowhere and brushed the wolf's teeth for him as he struggled against Po's grip. "Got to brush in little circles," Po wildly replied. Bo Chang and the wolves were completely confused and shocked. "All better," Po said with a gleaming smile as the wolf coughed up the last bit of cleaning paste from his mouth. The panda swiftly walked over to Tikal, grabbed his hand, and curled his lips into a devilish grin. "And the name is... Aku, Aku-Po."

 **Continued...**


	32. Who's it going to be?

Who's It Going to Be

* * *

Po gleefully walked back to Bo Chang's side as he sat down in the chair and leaned back. "So! What have you called us in for today? Are we going to kill someone?" The fox was greatly startled by Po's change in character.

"Um... We... wanted Bo Chang to take out one of the rulers here," Tikal replied, unsure about the panda's coolness in killing someone, "You might know him as the father of the guy who-"

"We don't have to go into detail," Bo Chang grunted fearsomely.

"Understood," Tikal said, showing sympathy, or what looked like it.

"Bo Chang," Aku-Po smiled teasingly, "I thought you took care of all those guys." The fox glared daggers into the panda, but Po just smirked cockily.

"I...I was younger than," Bo Chang hissed. "I'll do the job in the morning. Have the money by the time I finish the job."

"Of course, but first let's have a drink to commemorate the end of your struggle, Bo Chang," Tikal said with a great grin. Bo Chang looked to Po whose eyes seemed to flash a deeper red for a brief moment. His happy crazy demeanor seemed to change quickly into a frown then quickly back to a smile. The drinks were passed with an orange liquid in them. "A toast: to the end of a lifetime struggle." Bo Chang sighed. It would be good to be done with all of it. She was about to drink when-

"Just a minute," Aku-Po said, raising his hand, stopping everyone. He casually looked at his glass.

"Is something wrong, panda?" Tikal asked, a little annoyed and anxious.

"Let me ask you. If you had to redo your entire life, would you have done things differently?" Aku-Po asked. The five wolves looked at each other in confusion. Then they laughed.

"All things considered, no... I would not," Tikal smiled. Aku-Po kept his cool composure as he leaned forward a bit, still slowly swirling his cup around.

"It's interesting. All the roads we choose, we think are good, but some lead to failure and heart-ache. It's a choice we make, each time, each day, each moment. We make those choices every moment we live. But ultimately, there aren't multiple ways to good, just one. And there aren't multiple paths to evil, just one. So remember," Aku-Po said, finally looking at the wolves dead in the eye. "You chose this path."

Aku threw the juice into one of the wolves' eyes, blinding that wolf as it hissed unnaturally. The panda then smashed his glass cup, throwing the shards at the neck of another wolf. Before the other two wolves beside Tikal could react, Aku-Po grabbed his own two daggers and threw them at them, striking them dead. Tikal would have unsheathed his katana, but Po stretched out his hand and magically kept him from moving. "What is the meaning of this!" Tikal exclaimed. Bo Chang simply watched in amazement.

"The truth is you were about to kill me and Bo Chang to claim territory. You've already killed the father of the man that cheated on her and killing her would have expanded your reign," Aku-Po ominously replied. He glanced over in the corner and saw Bo Chang busying herself with the blinded wolf. "No honor among thieves. It's a good thing I'm not one." With that, Aku-Po took the wolf's sword and plunged into Tikal's abdomen. The wolf died as Aku released him from his magical hold. Aku-Po took the sword and looked at it. It was a traditional Japanese katana, finely made from the looks of it. "I don't think he'll mind if I take this."

"How did you know it was poisoned and about the father?" Bo Chang asked.

"Aku has the power to see into every person's heart. Did you take care of the guards outside?" Po asked.

"Yes," Bo Chang replied. Po looked over to the wolf boy who was cowering in the corner terrified. The panda smiled as he carefully walked over to the boy.

"Ple...Please don't hurt me. I'm just a captive of-"

"Don't worry, I know," Po replied, helping the wolf boy up. They walked out of the cave and into the sun that shone brightly through the sky. "You're free to go back to your home." As if hearing those words gave the wolf the power to fly, the boy hugged Po and ran like the wind. "So how did I do?"

"Excellent. The... persona was a little... strange, but... I expected that from you. You did... a good job," Bo Chang said quietly. Po could sense some mixed feelings.

"Bo Chang, I'm sorry about what happened to your family and your life, but killing the father wasn't going to change any of that," Po explained.

"I know," The fox replied. "It's just... now I don't know what to do. Most of my life was to show vengeance on that family and all men... but with you here in the short time you've been here... I don't think I want to do that anymore." Po smiled.

"I'm glad."

"Also, that SNIDE COCKY attitude you used in there better not EVER be shown to me outside of that setting, understand!" Bo Chang barked.

"Yes ma'am," Po timidly said, going back to his normal personality. Bo Chang smirked a bit at the panda's demeanor.

* * *

Two months had passed and the fox looked at her pupil with pride... and a bit of worry. "Well, you're ready for the future battle ahead. Are you sure you want to take this path?"

"It's the only way through it," Po sighed.

"Well, it was an honor to train you, Po-... Aku-Po," Bo Chang smiled. Po respectfully bowed. Bo Chang rolled her eyes and extend her arms out wide for a hug. Po looked at her with a questionable glance. "I'll allow it this once."

"Are you sure you don't just like hugging me?" Po smirked.

"Hug me before I change my mind," Bo Chang ordered, making the panda laugh as he hugged his teacher. "I'll miss you, Po."

"I'll miss you, too. Come around when everything is finished," Po encouraged.

"I will," Bo Chang smiled as the panda opened up a portal to the Spirit Realm so he could travel faster.

* * *

"After that, he met Kai again, where he battled him and annoyed him almost to death," The dragon explained to the masters, "And the rest you know."

"Wow, the panda went above and beyond to protect us," Master Chao commented with a respectful tone.

"He did more than that," Tigress said, "He protected all of China." She looked at Aku. "How much of this was a part of his plan?"

"Plan?" The dragon mocked in a questionable tone, raising his eyebrow.

"You mean there wasn't a plan?" Monkey asked, shocked, but knowing Po, not really surprised.

"There was the **resemblance** of a plan," Aku grumbled, "But you should know that the panda's tactics aren't... conventional. I showed him who could be redeemed and who couldn't. That's it."

"That definitely sounds like Po," Shifu sighed in relief. Relief that everything was answered. Just then, the pool of flower petals that Po disappeared in started to shine. Suddenly, a glowing portal opened up and Po popped through it like a cork on a champagne bottle.

"WAAAHHH! OFH!" Po shouted as he landed back first on the concrete steps. "I hate doing that," Po grumbled.

"Po, are you okay?" Tigress asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I took care of Kai," Po sighed.

"Good," Tigress said with a _slight_ smile. Her face turned sour immediately. "Then you're coming with me," She growled.

"Tigress I-"

"Po," Tai-Lung interjected, "I just witnessed Tigress threaten the mystical dragon that is Aku. DO NOT resist." Everyone nodded as a witness. Po nervously smiled.

"Lead the way?" Po cheesily grinned. "OW! Owie! OUCH! AH!" Tigress pulled the panda by the ear as she dragged him up the stairs and into her room.

"Well, that's a conversation that I don't want to be around for," Tai-Lung muttered. Then he noticed something. "Wait, where's Mei-Ling?" Everyone looked around, but they couldn't find the mountain cat. "MEI-LING!" Tai-Lung shouted as he dashed down the mountain. "MEI!"

"Looking for someone?" Said a mischievous voice. Tai turned around to a tree that Mei was hiding behind. "I was taking care of some jade zombies when they all just vanished. I decided to wait for you."

"I was worried I- Wait, what do you mean by wait for me?" Mei-Ling slowly came up to him and dragged her finger along his chest and quickly ran it under his chin.

"Just curious about something," She smirked.

"A... About what?" She didn't answer as she walked back up the steps. "Mei-Ling?" Tai-Lung walked after her as she simply smiled.

Meanwhile, Po was placed directly in front of a furious looking Tigress. "Okay, I can explain-"

"Don't, Aku told us everything."

"Oh, okay then... I understand if you're-"

"I'm not upset," Tigress answered. Po's eyes popped open. "Actually, I'm a little upset that you tossed me around in the cell like a spinning top," She growled.

"And I'm sorry for that, but I had to make it look convincing," Po apologized. Tigress sighed.

"That's not why I brought you here."

"It's not?" Po asked. "Okay, then... why did you bring me here?"

"When you kissed me, why were you confused?" Tigress plainly asked. Po seemed to shrink after that question. "Answer me honestly, Po."

"Well, I have to ask you a question first before I can explain that. Tigress, who do you love? Aku-Po or Po?" Tigress's eyes widened. She was silent for a while. "I know it was me all this time, but... Aku-Po is me AND Aku combined and I'm not sure if that's due to some character change. Po is completely different from Aku-Po. This is the real me and... I've come to accept that I may not hold up to what Aku-Po is... But I want to know if you love me... or the other me." Po waited for her answer. Then Tigress did something that was completely unexpected.

 **Continued...**


	33. A Nice Life

A Nice Life

* * *

She laughed. Tigress laughed hard in front of the panda. Po almost felt insulted. "You're serious?" Tigress asked through her laughing.

"Tigress, I'm serious," Po exclaimed, huffing that the tigress was mocking him. Tigress settled down and grabbed Po's hand.

"Po, you ARE Aku-Po. When Aku was explaining your life, it was clear that you weren't like him. Being Aku-Po just made you more confident. There's nothing that changed, other than a few cocky incidents. You're the same panda that I fell in love," Tigress replied, caressing the side of his face, "And the panda I still love." She surprised him by kissing him on the lips, but Po quickly reciprocated. Though awkward, they enjoyed the closeness and passion that kissing each other brought. Po slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. As they separated, Tigress smiled at the panda's goofy looking smile. "To tell you the truth, I think I like this version of Po better. You're kinder."

"Really?" Po smirked, much like Aku-Po would. His hands also went down her back a little further, "Are you sure you don't want the confident handsome panda you liked as your plush toy?" Tigress's eyebrow rose as she simply placed her hands on Po's and took them off of her back.

"Don't push it, Po."

"Right," Po nervously rubbed the back of his head. "We better make sure that everything is good in the village."

"And Po?" Tigress said. She quickly hugged the panda from the front, "Thank you for coming back."

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Master Croc asked as the panda and the tiger came to the group of masters.

"That's for Master Po to decide," Master Ox replied as all the eyes were on the nervous panda. Coincidentally, Lu-Kang and Fu were there.

"Um... if I could help," Lu-Kang bravely spoke up, "I've always thought of having the Master's Council helping with ruling China. That way, I don't mess things up."

"Don't be afraid of messing things up," Fu replied wisely, "Be afraid of not doing anything that is right."

"It would help with the young man growing up," Master Chao considered, "But I would really appreciate it if Aku-Po were there to guard against any... inaccurate judgment." Po felt Tigress draw closer to him. He definitely didn't want to leave again. Then he had an idea.

"I think... Aku should go," Po smiled at the dragon. "You can survive without me. Maybe you could help them." The dragon smiled.

"Your wisdom always impresses me," Aku sighed.

"But what about protecting everyone and exacting justice and judgment?" Master Shifu asked Po.

"It's not good for a mortal to be the... ultimate judge. I think I've learned that over my lifetime of being Aku-Po. From now on, unless it's needed, Aku-Po is no more." Aku nodded in agreement.

"Then we should all go and make sure that the rest of China is okay. Will you be there for the coronation of Lu-Kang?" Master Chao asked.

"I will," Po replied as he grabbed Tigress's hand behind his back. "But first, I think I have some... personal matters to attend to." Aku nodded with a knowing smile.

"I understand," He said, stepping to Lu-Kang's side.

"We'll accompany the young emperor back to his home," Master Ox replied.

"Maybe we can hang out at the palace someday, Lu-Kang," Fu smiled widely, extending his wing out. The water buffalo smiled as he shook the duck's wing. So most of the masters went with Lu-Kang to secure the throne for him. In return for the protection, he would keep the low taxes and help with the mentor program for the orphans and widows, just like Aku-Po did.

After a week, Tai-Lung, Tigress, Po, and Master Shifu and the newly wedded couple Song and Big Wolf sat down in the kitchen. For once, Po wasn't using the kitchen for eating or cooking, but planning. Though much of the work was done, he still had some plans to make things better for the village. Tai-Lung and Big Wolf still had ties to the underground world. Shifu became the master of the Jade Palace again. Song was there representing the foster mothers as did Wolf Big for the foster fathers. Tigress was there for support. Just then, two small birds ran into the kitchen. "AHH Get away from me!"

"Come on! I won the spar. A deal's a deal," Ai smirked. Fu grumbled.

"Come on, you two. What's going on?" Big Wolf asked.

"I won the spar and we agreed that the winner would get to do something to the loser," Ai smiled.

"Please don't make me do this, mom," Fu pleaded. Song rolled her eyes.

"Ai, is this something that will hurt Fu."

"Not even a little," Ai smiled mischievously. Big Wolf laughed.

"Fu, just it over with. It won't be that bad," He replied. Fu grumbled as he suddenly kissed Ai on the cheek. The swan victoriously smirked as a group of adults were pleasantly shocked.

"Thank you, Fu," She smirked grandly as she skipped away. Fu grumbled as everyone else smiled.

"Ugh, I'm going to marry this girl, aren't I mom?"

"PFFFTTSS!" Po spat out water on the floor as everyone stared at the bird in great surprise.

"Wh... wha.. what are you talking about, Fu?" Big Wolf asked.

"Well, everyone I've seen fight each other has gotten in a relationship. You and mom, Master Tigress and Master Ak- I mean Master Po, and Tai-Lung and-" Faster than anyone could see, the snow leopard clapped the duck's bill shut.

"Tai-Lung is doing NOTHING with ANYONE," Tai-Lung stated sternly, a little embarrassed. Fu cutely grumbled annoyed, trying to move his mouth to speak. Big Wolf cleared his throat as the snow leopard released the duck's bill.

"Listen, Fu. While there is a... pattern between us adults, it doesn't mean you have to marry her. At your age, you shouldn't really be thinking about marriage."

"So I won't marry Ai?" Fu said almost excitedly.

"Uh, no one said you won't," Song added, not wanting the duck to simply _rejoice_ in the fact. "You just don't have to. And Big- er... Dad is right, you shouldn't be worried about marriage at your age."

"When do I worry about marriage?" Fu asked curiously.

"When I'm ready to let go of you," Song said very exactly, sipping her tea. Big Wolf _knew_ that tone.

"Um... Song?" One stern side glance from the female snow leopard gave the wolf enough of a signal not to talk about the issue. "Nevermind."

"Okay," Fu said, learning from Big Wolf to drop the subject. The little duckling had gotten Aku-Po into enough trouble to know when to stop asking. "Thanks, guys." With that, the duck left. Big Wolf and the rest of the room looked at Song.

"So... when exactly is the duck going to marry?"

"When I say so," Song answered Po.

"You can't keep him forever, Melody," Big Wolf replied. He had nicknamed her that because of her original name. Song simply huffed, making Big Wolf roll his eyes. "Anyways, I think that's enough planning for today, don't you think?"

"I agree," Tai-Lung sighed, still reeling from the prior scene.

"Po and I will be sparring if any of you need us," Tigress announced as she left with the panda. Big Wolf smirked to his now wife.

"Is that what they call what they do in the sheets now?" He whispered to her.

"Qiangdu," Song rebuked, pushing the chuckling wolf away with a smirk. "By the way, Tai-Lung, how's-" Before Song could finish, she realized that Tai was already gone. "That was quick." Meanwhile, Tai-Lung walked quickly down the barracks, trying to get away from the awkward conversation.

"Whew, that was close," Tai-Lung sighed.

"What was close?" Said a familiar voice. Tai spun around to see the Asian Golden Cat with a knowing smirk. She probably heard the discussion. Tai-Lung's shoulders sagged and he sighed followed by a groan.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked Mei-Ling directly. She was surprised by the snow leopard's frankness.

"What do you-"

"This teasing, this 'playing with your prey' thing. Why do you do it with me? Why not Crane or Monkey or even the other wolf bandits?" Tai-Lung asked, a little frustrated. Mei-Ling crossed her arms as she stared at the snow leopard in quiet consideration.

"Why does it bother you?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to be tortured anymore! If this is some elaborate plot to torment me, just please tell me so I can stop... expecting things to happen," Tai-Lung blurted out. She was silent for a moment.

"You really don't know anything about women, do you?" Mei-Ling stated.

"No, I just don't know anything about you," Tai-Lung replied as she stepped closer to him.

"Are you willing to learn?" She asked seriously. Tai-Lung's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that.

"Y... yes," The big snow leopard stuttered unknowingly. The mountain cat smiled as she kissed him on the lips. Though the snow leopard was immensely shocked, he knew enough about this situation to respond. He started to kiss back, gently wrapping his arms around the feline's slim waist. He could feel her tail wrapping around him as well just as her arms did the same. This was... nice, he thought to himself. It was definitely different from any and all the other situations he had been in prior to being imprisoned. Is this what it meant to have feelings returned? Tai-Lung gawked at the feline as she pulled away with a smirk. "Wh... wh, what was that for?"

"That," Mei-Ling replied as she walked away from him, "Was your reward. And an invitation." Tai-Lung followed her.

"For what?"

"Mmmm," She simply hummed.

* * *

Later on, Po and Tigress were walking down the mountain of the Jade Palace when they saw a familiar sight coming up the stairs. "Bo Chang!" Po exclaimed as he ran to the former murderer. He bowed respectfully to her, knowing her hesitance to hugs. The fox bowed as well.

"It's good to see you, Po," Bo Chang smiled. Tigress noted a male hare standing close to Bo Chang's side. He looked as old as the fox, maybe a bit younger by his unsure and nervous fidgeting. His long ears dropped behind his head which came to her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Po asked.

"I never left. I just stayed just outside of the village to make sure you didn't screw things up," Bo Chang said matter of factly at the embarrassed panda. "Did everything go well, Master Tigress?"

"Yes, Master Bo Chang," She bowed respectfully. The tiger was still wary of the fox. Bo Chang could tell.

"Do not worry. My days of murdering are far behind me now," Bo Chang smiled, seemingly knowing for a fact that the hare next to her was nervously grinning.

"So what are you going to do now?" Po asked.

"I'll stay here in China. There isn't much left for me in Japan," Bo Chang sighed. Po placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, you're welcomed here any time," Po offered. The fox smiled. It was silent for a moment before Tigress said something.

"Ahem," She quietly coughed.

"Hmm?" Po hummed looking at her. She tilted her head to the hare. Po finally noticed the rabbit standing so close to Bo Chang. "OH! Hey! Sorry, um... who are you?"

"This is Zhen-Ai," Bo Chang smirked, "He's... currently my boyfriend." Tigress's eyes widened as Po stuttered gibberish.

"AHH... AHym... mm..um... WHAT!" Po finally shouted.

"Hi," The hare shyly said. Po immediately took Bo Chang's hand and pulled her to the side.

"Bo Chang, are you sure about this? I mean, this is how you started... kind of. And does he know about your past?" Po asked.

"I understand your concern, Po. But I assure you that this time is different," Bo Chang said with a relieved smile.

"How did you two meet?"

"I was passing through a village and he insisted that I stay at his house since I didn't have anywhere to go. I was immediately suspicious of him. Other than a few, he was the only person that seemed to have a genuine romantic interest in me. But he was just as nerdy and transparent as you are."

"Wow, thanks," Po muttered.

"I kept him at a distance for a while. It was kind of fun to tease him about it. But then... some villagers recognized me and wanted to kick me out of the village. Zhen-Ai refused to let them. In the end, they finally accepted me after I protected their village from some bandits."

"Oh, so you're the reason why we haven't heard any ruckus or problems," Po guessed to which Bo Chang nodded.

"And it helps that your fat dragon friend was here to keep things in line," Bo Chang replied. "There was one thing I never understood. Why couldn't Aku just judge people himself if he could move around without you?" She had heard about Aku being the advisor of the new emperor.

"He said that he had to be with the Dragon Warrior first before he could do that. Some kind of magic prophecy thing. Since I was the Dragon Warrior, he said that he could gain some kind of auto... whatchamacallit. It was hard to understand. All I know is that he couldn't do it before I merged with him."

"Seems likely," Bo Chang sighed in confusion as they went back to their respective "friends". The fox noticed the relative closeness between the tiger and the panda. "And you listened to Aku's advise I see," She smirked at the blushing panda. "Well, I hope that you two have a nice life now that everything is done with."

"Yeah," Po smiled, looking at the blue vibrant sky. "It will be a nice life." Bo Chang nodded and went back down the mountain with her boyfriend, leaving Po and Tigress alone.

"So what's the deal with the rabbit?" Tigress asked. Po told her and Tigress's face literally bounced open. Her eyes were plastered open, but then she smiled. "It couldn't have happened to a better person."

"Are you getting soft, Tigress?" Po unwisely teased. Tigress grabbed his ear and bent him lower to the ground. "OWH! OW OWOWOWOWOW! Nevermind!"

"Hmm," Tigress smirked.

 **Continued...**


	34. Jealousy is not Becoming

Jealousy is not Becoming

* * *

"I must ask you, Mei-Ling," Said Song in a room full of feline cats. "Why do you act this way around Tai-Lung?" The mountain cat's eyes darted between her and Tigress, who wordlessly asked the same question.

"What do you-"

"The flirting, the teasing, the confusing interactions. Fu told us all about it," Tigress answered bluntly. Mei-Ling grumbled. Kids really did see and hear everything. "Well?"

"I... I guess I just like seeing his unprepared face. I know he's never been around a woman he likes before. It's just fun to see him like this. The great infamous Tai-Lung confused to death by a simple woman," Mei smiled. Song and Tigress looked at each other a bit worried. They feared she was making this too much of a game.

"Just... if you don't like him, just tell him. I know he's a former criminal, but you don't have to treat him like that," Song said sympathetically. Mei-Ling rolled her eyes at the statement as the two felines exited the room. The mountain cat stretched out her back on her bed as she thought about what they said. She didn't dislike or hate him. She just enjoyed teasing him. And after she kissed him, their interactions would be different. Just then a quiet knock on her door called her attention. The feline got up and slid the door open to see the small duckling with a wide grin. Mei-Ling knew that grin. It meant trouble for anyone who got involved.

"Fu, what are you doing here?" Mei-Ling asked, a little wary of the duck.

"Um... I need your help with something," Fu asked. She rose her eyebrow and she crossed her arms. This would be something new.

"Okay, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just... Master Tai-Lung won't let me go to the ancient library down in the catacombs. He's afraid I'll get in trouble."

"He's afraid you'll get hurt," Mei corrected.

"So, I was going to ask if you could come with us. Please?" Fu asked in his kiddish voice.

"Wait, what do you mean us?" Mei-ling asked.

"Master Tai-Lung wants two people to go with me just in case," Fu muttered. Mei-Ling chuckled a bit. The snow leopard was a big worry-wort. "And Mom, Dad, Master Tigress and Master Po are busy so..." Mei-Ling found that strange. She just saw Tigress and Song. How could they be unavailable that quickly? Mei-Ling groaned.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Tai-Lung grumbled, being visibly agitated by the fact that Fu, of all people, got Mei-Ling to accompany them. The mountain cat seemed slightly annoyed at the snow leopard's attitude to the situation as they walked down the dark surprisingly dry cavern under the Jade Palace.

"What's your problem?" Mei-Ling asked.

"I just can't believe that Fu got you to be a part of this," Tai-Lung grumbled as he walked beside her with a lit torch. Fu walked between them.

"Well, Fu really wanted to see the ancient library. And as he said, the others were busy so... I came," Mei-Ling muttered. This made Tai-Lung stop.

"Wait, what do you mean busy? Po and Big Wolf just came from taking a nap and Song and Tigress have just been talking," Tai-Lung said confused.

"But Fu said-" A lightning of realization struck them both as their gaze settled down at the duck.

"Fu," Said together in a disapproving tone.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell the truth, but I really wanted you two to come with me," Fu said honestly.

"Yes, Fu, but you shouldn't lie, okay?" Tai-Lung sternly said. The duck nodded in understanding. "Okay, here's the library." Tai-Lung lit one of the torches on the wall and it caused a ripple effect. The circle of torches lit up around a small dank round room with dusty scrolls and more ancient Kung Fu artifacts.

"COOL!" Fu exclaimed as he ran to the scrolls, gingerly picking them up.

"Fu, be careful with those scrolls," Tai-Lung warned when he saw the child's carefree attitude. "This place is very fragile. I haven't been here since Lu-Chang was here." This caught Mei-Ling's attention.

"Oh sorry," Fu said. This indicated to the mountain cat that Fu knew her.

"Who's Lu-Chang?" Mei-Ling asked.

"She's a former bandit lynx," Tai-Lung explained without a care, "She came here before you. She was about to steal something but Aku-Po deemed her redeemable."

"Why did you bring her down here?" Mei asked.

"She asked. She and I shared a similar history with adoptive fathers and she could annoy Aku-Po very well. When needed of course."

"Why did she want to come down here?" The mountain Cat asked. Before Tai-Lung could answer, Fu spoke up.

"Master Mei-Ling, why are you so curious about her?" He asked. Mei glanced at the snow leopard who started to show a slow knowing head raise. But he didn't smile or smirk mockingly when he asked.

"That's... actually a good question," Tai-Lung asked. Mei-Ling grumbled a bit at being in the hot seat.

"Song and Tigress never mentioned anything about Lu-Chang. I was just... curious," She answered carefully, eyeing the snow leopard for any body language. The male cat did nothing but a shrug. Soon, he told Fu it was time to get out the library and go up to the surface where the duckling left the two alone. Tai-Lung was about to leave Mei-Ling to her own business when the mountain cat held him back. "You still haven't answered my question. Why did Lu-Chang go down to the library?" Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but she didn't take or steal any other scrolls. I was watching her closely."

"How close?"

"Close enough," Tai-Lung said, narrowing his eyes at her. "I never thought you would be so concerned about what happened to some basic scrolls. I've read all of them, they're pretty dull." Mei-Ling gave a small chuckle. He didn't know or realize what was going on through her head. That was a good thing, but she thought the snow leopard was a bit smarter than that. Just then, Song and Tigress came to the entrance of the catacombs where the snow leopard and mountain cat were, just to the right of the Hall of Heroes. "What's the matter?"

"You remember Huang?"

"That pretty Asian Lion? Yeah, I remember her," Tai-Lung causally said. Mei-Ling's ears perked up again.

"She's asking for some rebuilding after some fires damaged her village. Master Chao and Master Ox have helped with putting it out, but they were called to somewhere else."

"Master Shifu would like you to help her since you were so close to her," Song explained. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"I hardly call following me around like a star-struck child a means to being close," He replied. Song smiled humorously.

"Nevertheless," Tigress said more seriously, "She's more comfortable around you."

"What about Po? Can't he do it?" Mei-Ling asked... in an almost urgent tone.

"He... can," Tigress struggled to say. She didn't like the idea, not because Huang liked Aku-Po in any way, but they did hit a rough patch once or twice dealing with how the village should be run. She wasn't _exactly_ like Mei on the subject, but fairly close. "I would just like someone who is... more adept to talk to her."

"Why don't you and Po travel with Crane?" Mei-Ling proposed. Song looked at Tigress. Seeing that the tiger nod her head seemed to put her at ease.

"What will you do while I'm gone?" Tigress asked as she left with the snow leopard.

"I'll stay around with Big Wolf. Ever since the wedding, we haven't really had a... honeymoon," Song smirked. Tigress smirked back as they rounded the corner. Tai-Lung looked at the mountain cat curiously. Mei-Ling tried her best not to look at him.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I... I just thought it would be best to have someone at the palace at all times. You, Po, Tigress and Master Shifu are the more capable ones in the palace. It just seems... wiser." Mei-Ling hesitantly replied. "Plus, you didn't seem too keen on meeting her." Tai-Lung simply shrugged as Mei-Ling decided to leave him alone. She had made a fool of herself, in her opinion, too much. It was fortunate that he didn't pick it up.

"Hey, Mei-Ling?" He called as she turned around. She immediately saw his smirk. "Jealousy is not very becoming of you." Mei-Ling's face twisted in anger and embarrassment. So he knew. She was about to storm out. "But to be honest you don't have to worry. They aren't as beautiful as you." Mei-Ling left the room... in a less upset mood.

 **Continued...**


	35. A Full Circle

A Full Circle

* * *

"One, two, THREE!" Shouted the two kids, throwing their hands down.

"Paper! I win!" Fu smirked at a pouting swan. Song smiled. It amazed her how competitive the two birds were with each other. Maybe they were destined to be together. Just then, Mei-Ling quietly came in, having a face that looked like she was both confused and angry. As the two children played, Song walked over to the mountain cat.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just... figuring out what I should do about Tai-Lung," Mei-Ling replied.

"You mean about your jealousy?" Song asked very innocently. Mei-Ling glared at her intensely. "It was obvious, Mei," the snow leopard said pointedly, "Tigress and Po should go? Even he noticed it. He just didn't want to call you out on it."

"He did."

"Well, he IS less humble than Po," Song muttered thoughtfully. Mei-Ling's eyebrow rose up in disbelief.

"The same panda that was THE Aku-Po?"

"Even then he had his tender moments. You should know that since you were kicked out because he was trying to protect Fu's feelings," Song replied quite harshly, making the mountain cat avert her eyes from the snow leopard. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Mei-Ling sighed.

"You could just let him in. You know, give him a chance," Song suggested. Mei-Ling didn't answer.

"When are Po and the others coming back?" Mei-Ling asked, trying to distract her.

"Tomorrow. They've only been gone for three days. Why the rush?"

"Nothing," Mei-Ling muttered. "So... when are you and Big Wolf thinking of having your own kids?" She asked bluntly. Song blushed a bit at the thought.

"I don't know, actually. We know Fu's excited to have a little brother or sister, but I don't know what to expect of having my own child. To be honest, I'm very nervous," Song said fidgeting a little. Mei-Ling smiled as she rested her hand on her shoulder.

"I know you'll be a great mother. I mean look at Fu," Mei replied.

"Okay, let's flip a coin before we decide. Tails you lose, heads I win, okay?" Fu offered with a seemingly innocent grin.

"Okay," Ai said suspecting nothing. Mei-Ling uneasily chuckled to Song as the snow leopard dropped her head with a groan.

* * *

Tigress, Po, and Crane came back from their expedition. They entered the Hall of Heroes where Master Shifu and Tai-Lung were waiting.

"How was your mission?" the red panda asked.

"It was successful," Tigress answered formally. "Huang, fortunately, didn't recognize Po so there wasn't that much trouble. The repairs are nearly complete."

"Good, and Po? There was a request from the North village for you to come and help with the water crisis there," Shifu said. The panda groaned and he glanced at Tigress who had a disappointed look.

"I'll go, Master Shifu," Tai-Lung offered, knowing that the two wanted to spend some time together. "I haven't been outside of the valley for a while."

"It's been for a good reason," Shifu remarked, knowing the snow leopard's reputation was still scarred.

"If it comes to that," Tai-Lung sighed, "then I'll still help. The others need a break."

"Please?" Crane pleaded.

"Besides, I do need to make sure that the plans here are still going well, Master Shifu," Po replied. The red panda knew what was going on, but he simply smiled and nodded in agreement. Suddenly, his expression changed from happy to greatly concerned as he turned his head to Tai-lung.

"What about Mei-Ling? Last I heard, the reason why Po went there in the first place was that Mei-Ling didn't want you to go," Shifu pointed out. The snow leopard was genuinely confused.

"How did you know that?" Tai-Lung asked. He wasn't surprised **that** Shifu knew, but HOW he knew was the question. Fu, the palace spy for everyone it seemed, couldn't have known anything about the situation.

"Tigress explained that she talked to you and that she appointed Po to do it. For what reason, I don't know," Shifu answered. He knew, he just didn't care about it.

"I think she'll be fine with me leaving the palace for a while. Besides, I need some fresh air," Tai-Lung emotionlessly replied.

"It would be a lot quieter," Tigress added under her breath.

"So be it then," Shifu shortly concluded, walking away from the group. Crane walked with him to go to the barracks. The two felines and the panda stayed in the Hall for a moment.

"I think you should talk to Mei-Ling before you leave, Tai," Po said concerned. Tai-Lung rolled her eyes. "Your relationship with-"

"There is NO relationship between us." Tai interrupted

"Is none, or do you not know for sure?" Tigress asked knowingly. Tai-Lung sighed. Tigress seemed to know him a lot better than most people, even though the two never really did see eye-to-eye.

"In either case, I don't have time to play games with her. I'm not any closer to... anything that resembles a relationship. I don't know WHAT goes through that feline's mind," Tai-Lung replied. It was quiet for about five seconds.

"You could just make the first move," Po finally said. The two felines looked as if he had spoken the most profound and awe-inspiring thing in the world. "Just put it out plainly. That's what happened between me and Tigress."

"Uh huh," Tigress muttered with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised with an unbelieving smile.

"It was different, yes," Po argued, "But if you're really confused... then just leave without saying anything."

"Huh, even without Aku, you're wise," Tai-Lung noted. "I'll be back. Take care of Po for me, Tigress."

"Hey, I'll be okay," Po smiled proudly. Tigress and Tai both rolled their eyes as the snow leopard left. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"She does appreciate his company. She told us that she was just having fun with him. But I... I know for a fact there is something there," Tigress explained.

"Hmm," Po mumbled as the two walked outside of the Hall of Heroes. The gentle breeze warmed their fur.

"What is it like to be Aku-Po?" Tigress asked curiously. Po thought about it.

"It's... weird and very unstable," He answered. Tigress looked confused. "Aku-Po doesn't hold anything back. I mean, he has mystical powers beyond comprehension, right? So... when I'm him, I feel incredibly confident... and dangerous."

"How come?" Tigress asked. Po gently placed a finger to the bottom of his lip.

"Imagine...imagine if you didn't hold your strength back at all like you did when you were punching the door. It would be dangerous to anyone around you, plus yourself if you included your claws."

"My claws?"

"You don't use your claws in a fight. That's something I noticed," Po explained.

"It's honorable to do so. It would give me an unfair advantage," Tigress mentioned, "But I understand what you mean."

"So with Aku-Po, nearly every thought I came out of my mouth, even if it wasn't complete. I had to sell the idea that I was crazy," Po replied.

"Was?" Tigress smirked.

"Hey," Po grumbled upset. Tigress simply kissed him on the cheek, making the panda's protest die down. "You're lucky I like you."

"Hmmm," Tigress hummed humorously. "So it was Aku that wanted me in my own room."

"Yes," Po grumbled, remembering the situation.

"Why were you hesitant?"

"I didn't want to be distracted. Tai-Lung was right when he said I liked you back then. Having you closer around me would have probably messed me up."

"I grabbed your attention that much?" Tigress smirked at the panda's shy demeanor. "That also brings up the question of the training. Why was it so important to you?"

"I could see into your past. Not much but the major parts. Shifu's style was basically imprinted on you, even though you were starting to learn your own style. The motive wasn't the right one. You should want to be better for your own good and so others can benefit. Not to make someone else proud of you... Even when they're already more proud of you than their prized student," Po said tenderly with a smile. Tigress smiled back and gave a small chuckle as Po gingerly took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, Po. And thank you for restoring my feeling," Tigress said, flexing her hand.

"I just touched the door. It was your decision to touch it," Po replied.

"And I'm sorry for calling you all those names when you first came," Tigress sighed, frowning.

"Actually, I should apologize to you for bringing it up. I guess I was still a little upset about the situation," Po shamefully rubbed his back neck. Tigress smiled.

"All is forgiven."

Just then, a familiar boy duck came out to the courtyard where they were. Fu was decorated in blue, red, and orange jam or mush plastered all over him. He walked out, grumbling under his breath. The stuff he was in dripped down his feathers and wings, making squish-squash noises every step he took. "Fu, what in the world happened to you?"

"I made TWO mistakes," He muttered. "One, I made the mistake of telling Ai about the time we threw fruit at Aku-Po." Po glared at Tigress who was smirking at the memory. "The second mistake was tricking Ai who had a bowl of fruit with her."

"What did your mother say?"

"She was laughing with Mei-Ling," Fu grumbled, "She said that I deserved it because I tricked her."

"Well, she is right and you know that," Po smiled. Fu was still sore about it. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

 **Continued...**


	36. Choose Your Path

Choose Your Path

* * *

"What!" Mei-Ling exclaimed at the big male feline. "Why are you telling me this now!?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were informed," Tai-Lung simply said.

"Hmph," Mei griped.

"Why does it bother you?" Tai-Lung asked in a grunt. He was a little annoyed that nothing seemed to really put a genuine smile on the mountain cat's face. Well, nothing he did anyway.

"You could have asked me."

"Heh!" Tai-Lung gave a short, almost mocking chuckle, "I don't need your permission to do something, you know. If you want something from me, then you're going to have to be a little clearer in your motives." She was silent for a moment having an irritated face, glaring into the big snow leopard's eyes. Tai-Lung sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to calm down. Even with Po/Aku-Po around him, he still had a bit of a temper. Must be a cat thing. "Look, I understand that you're upset with the decision, but why do you care about it so much. Does the thought of me leaving bother you?"

"Ha!" She scoffed, looking over to her left. Her eyes drifted back to his. They weren't mocking her. He was genuinely asking. Somehow, she couldn't really lie as she said with a sigh, "Yes. It... It does."

"You can always come with me." The mountain cat's eyes lit up. Then she gave him a genuine smile.

"I would appreciate that," Mei-Ling replied. They walked down the hall, but as they did a growing sensation of frustration and desire built up in Tai-Lung. He finally groaned out loud with a heavy breath, grabbing Mei-Ling's attention.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?" She asked, worried about him. Tai-Lung turned to her, gently grabbed her chin and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her up a bit. The mountain cat was beyond shocked. Though she tried to process it, her wide open eyes slowly closed as she relaxed and allowed the feeling of the snow leopard's embrace and kiss to complement her. It wasn't a fight of dominance between them as they both thought it would be. It was... a kind of dance that needed both of them to cooperate. Tai-Lung released her lips and stared deep into her eyes.

"Let's stop playing games," He simply said. She knew what he meant. Her smile was contagious as she caressed his cheeks. The touch of a woman (that didn't slap him) was more... different and... welcoming than Tai-Lung thought.

"I agree," She replied, kissing him again.

* * *

A few days later, Fu ran through the tightly knitted crowd, holding the swan's hand. "Come on, slowpoke," he laughed as he finally made it through the crowd and stood next to Big Wolf. Big Wolf and Song stood at attention, smiling at the two little troublemakers that finally found their way on time. Crane and Viper were standing next to the couple. On the other side of the finely stitched red carpet was Tai-Lung with Mei-Ling. One step above them on the same side of Tigress. They were all at a massive palace. The large open courtyard was filled with people. Coming down the steps was a familiar water buffalo wearing a decorated royal robe. Standing at his right was the red dragon, Aku, with his black robe and a golden royal sash across his chest to prove his status.

On the left of Lu-Kang was Po, who was decorated in a white robe with golden lining and the stitching of a golden dragon on his back. He had Master Oogway's jade staff in his right hand as he walked down the stairs with Lu-Kang and Aku. The panda smiled at Tigress with as they finally got to the bottom where the Kung Fu masters were waiting to crown Lu-Kang. The buffalo saw Fu and Ai and waved excitedly as he finally made it to the platform where his mobile throne was. He turned around and waited as Master Chao and Master Ox place the royal robe and crown on him. The crowd went wild as the rest of the festivities went on.

A feast. A feast that lasted well into the night and the early morning. Po was looking into the starry night sky. It's been eventful, the past few days. Just as he sighed and placed his hands on the rail of the palace balcony, looking at the stars, "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Hehe," Po chuckled a bit as the dragon came to his side. "They always are." They shared a pleasant moment of silence before Po mustered up the courage to say, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making sure that I stayed on the right path," Po smiled. Aku smiled back.

"You decided that on your own. I only gave you the tools to do so. And reasons not to stray from it," Aku replied. The dragon thought for a moment. "Normally I don't ask this question because people usually say something completely false or fluffy, but I am curious. Do you regret not having defeated Tai-Lung? Are you happy with this path?" Po looked at the dragon. Then he looked back to the lively party inside. Mei-Ling was teasingly rubbing her finger across Tai-Lung's chest while he rubbed her head. Song and Big Wolf danced around with the kids. Tigress and the rest of the Furious Five were laughing and chatting together.

"No," Po smiled. "I'm happy with the path I chose."

"And so is the world," Aku poetically said, "By one man's pure walk, many are purified."

Remember, YOU choose your path.

 **The End**


End file.
